RED 55
by lul'a bird
Summary: Ruby is finally doing what she always promised she would, she is becoming a Hunter. She has vowed to protect the world by hunting the scum of Vale. What happens when Ruby meets the face of evil itself? Will she be able to protect her loved ones? Ruby Rose is reporting for duty will you join her? /Military AU/
1. Welcome Home

**Red 55 chapter 1**

Weiss sat on the steps in front of their apartment complex bouncing her leg uncontrollably. She had been waiting for Ruby to get back for most of the long and lonely year that she was gone at her training camp. Ruby had been away at said training camp since May. Now it was already late November and it proved to be quite the ordeal for the two.

Luckily for the two lovers, it was worth the short term long distance relationship and didn't prove to be anything more than a small hiccup in their smooth six year run.

They got to see each other through video chat and the occasional visits home when Ruby could get off base. It was never enough for either of them.

Ruby wasn't joining the military as a frontline trooper, but as a privatised homeguard division member dedicated to performing military police duties, namely those of hunting down dangerous individuals that posed a threat to the still worried Weiss.

Weiss looked down at her hand where a silver ring with her name engraved on it gleamed in the sunlight. She smiled, remembering how Ruby proposed. Ruby had been a nervous wreck and Weiss had cried but it turned out to be a perfect night. Her thoughts turned to the new home she moved into with the help of Yang and Blake, while Ruby was away. The house was a much needed change from their crummy apartment.

She was pulled from her memories by the sound of a jeep turning around the corner. Weiss stood up so fast it looked like she had jumped up. As the jeep pulled up to the curb in front of Weiss, the door swung open, and a man got out. He was tall and his blond hair was styled in a traditional military buzz cut. The young man was fit and had a gentle, almost tired looking smile on his face.

"So that's the lucky lady," he said in a loud but kind sounding voice.

"Yeah," came Ruby's voice from inside the jeep. Weiss had to stop herself from jumping up and down at the sound and sight of Ruby climbing out of the jeep. Ruby stood outside looking at Weiss for a moment. "Hey Babe," Ruby said almost nervously.

Weiss couldn't contain herself anymore and dashed forward to catch Ruby in a quick hug. Even caught off guard Ruby quickly returned the hug tightly. They stayed like that for a few moments before Ruby pulled away and turned to the man.

"It's been a pleasure training with you Little Red," he said reaching out his hand.

Ruby gave it a firm shake. "Likewise Viper," she smiled as she spoke, "See you in a few months when we get to work."

He grinned and threw a wink at Ruby, "Don't have too much fun Red."

The man codenamed Viper walked back to the jeep and climbed in. "I look forward to working with you Red," he said through one of the open windows. As the jeep backed out the other men started yelling, "RED'S GONNA GET LAID!" "Look at that she's got more game than you!" "Bull shit I got…" the rest of their yells became inaudible as the jeep drove away.

"Lovely crowd," Weiss said trying to sound annoyed, but she couldn't manage it. Not with Ruby next to her.

"They grow on you," Ruby replied turning to Weiss who was currently looking her up and down.

Ruby's military gear made her look stronger than normal. She wore a thick black sleeveless undershirt, black fingerless shooter gloves, camo cargo pants, and black combat boots. She proudly wore her dog tags around her neck. Her hair was the same as when she left, albeit it was about three inches longer.

Ruby took this time to look over her fiancee. Weiss hadn't changed much over the years. She wore a light icy blue pair of jeans and plain white t-shirt that was usually hidden under her light blue hoodie. Her hair was still the same gray-white color pulled into an offside ponytail.

They looked at each other for a while when then they made eye contact, grey longingly looking into blue. The two fell into a hug again; mumbles of 'I missed you' and 'I love you' being heard from both. After a long silence Weiss pulled away and said, "I think it's time for you to see the house."

"Yeah," Ruby said while adjusting her gloves, "Let's go."

They got into Weiss' car and began the drive to their new home. Ruby had only seen the new house once when it was completely empty. Curious as she was Ruby turned to Weiss and asked, "Where are Yang and Blake?"

"They are out of town, but they said they would call," Weiss answered. Secretly Weiss was happy it ended up that way, since now she got Ruby to herself for awhile.

"Aw, I really wanted to see them," Ruby said using a childish voice. Her voice had matured since high school but she could still put a childish ring on it when she wanted to. Her voice had certainly changed more than her personality. That had stayed the same more or less, and even after all the changes from life, Ruby was still Ruby, the adorable girl who could empty an entire magazine into a body before they could continued their small talk, trying to catch up as soon as possible as they drove to the house.

"So it looks like the job is set… oh here it is," Weiss said pulling into the driveway. The simple two story house was white with a red door and red curtains, and while it was an impressive size it wasn't all too large., as Weiss liked it because it wasn't big; she had too many bad memories when it came to mansions. Large houses tended to make her uncomfortable. As Weiss put the car into park she turned to Ruby and said, "Welcome home hun."

"Wow," Ruby sighed. She had never owned a house before; even her father's house wasn't all that big. Outside from that she had only lived in their old apartment. Ruby had her signature big, stupid grin on her face. Weiss found it contagious and started smiling along with her as they walked to the front door.

"Wanna give me the grand tour," Ruby asked with awe in her voice.

"Yes, of course," Weiss replied unlocking it and showing her around. As she did she couldn't help but think about their past. At first she couldn't stand Ruby, but now it was impossible to imagine life without her. She also wondered what she would have said in the past if someone told her this would happen. '_I would probably say they were absolutely nuts for thinking I would marry a dunce'_ she thought as she glanced at Ruby who was looking at the fireplace. '_She still is a dunce, but she's my dunce.'_

"This place is so big! Hey! Do you think we could roast marshmallows in this thing?" Ruby asked looking up at Weiss.

She gave a short laugh and turned to walk in the other direction with Ruby tailing her.

"I mean come on it's perfect, plus I LOVE MARSHMALLOWS," Ruby yelled as she grabbed Weiss' waist and lifted her off the ground while spinning.

"Ah! Ruby put me down! RUBY!" Weiss yelled. '_Yup… still a dunce_' she thought as Ruby sat her down and they stared at each other.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, and home, and Yang, and Blake, and you," Ruby whispered.

"You said me twice you dunce," Weiss answered with a blush.

Ruby smiled while leaning in to brush their lips together, "I know." Ruby smiled again and said, "One for you," she said kissing her quickly, "and one for you." She grinned evilly and grabbed Weiss' left breast making her yelp.

"Ruby," she scolded.

"I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN T-," Ruby began to defend herself being cut off when Weiss pulled her into a deep kiss.

Grabbing Ruby's right breast Weiss practically growled in her ear, "You dolt, I wanted to make the first move." The shiver she felt made Weiss happy. "I think we need to take this to the bedroom."

At that Ruby's grin returned, "Yes Princess." She picked up Weiss bridal style and carried her up to their room.

It was the best night Weiss and Ruby had in a long time.

**Okay, so this is the third, Count it, THIRD time I have had this redone. I guess I kinda felt like it wasn't as good as it could be and I feel like the first chapter needs to be so that people can get interested in it without trying to wade through my usual jibrish. People reading this for the first time (Cuz I doubt anyone is going to re read this stuff) It get's... somewhat better as it goes grammar wise... Somewhat, and the chapters get longer by quite a bit.**

**This revision is done by Shadow1176 who has many stories of his (I assume he's a he) own. I've read a few and I enjoy them personally. Thanks to him and his work!**


	2. And Now We Wait Bored

Ruby sat up in the bed and she looked around the room as her eyes adjusted to the dark. She glanced at the clock reading 4:00 A.M and she wondered if she should get up. She knew she wouldn't fall back asleep but it was a comfortable silence, and the bed as well as Weiss were still warm.

"Speaking of Weiss..." Ruby thought while turning to look at her fiance. She was naked due to last nights… activities, and her hair was sprawled out on the mattress and framed her face. To Ruby it looked nothing short of angelic.

Ruby reached over and brushed the stray hairs from Weiss' face and found herself crying. She quickly wiped her face dry, brushing away tears as she thought about what how much they had gone through to get to this point. Weiss' father, their grief,the White Fang, the list went on and on, spiraling ever deeper into their memories.

But none of it mattered, because Weiss was with her now. She was there, snuggled next to her, alive and breathing.

And it was perfect.

**Later that morning**

Weiss groggily opened her eyes, disappointed to see Ruby had already got up. Sitting up with a yawn, she looked at the clock only to read it being 8:30. Forcing her limbs out of bed with a sigh, she dressed herself and walked down the stairs to the sounds of breakfast being prepared.

She walked into the kitchen to see Ruby making eggs and leaned against the doorless doorway connecting the living room and the kitchen. Ruby was no longer wearing her custom military clothes but instead wore a red T-shirt with a black rose silhouette on the back and black cargo pants, though she was wearing socks instead of shoes.

"You're up early." Weiss said with a smirk that was almost audible in her voice.

"Old habits die hard." Ruby replied, not even turning around.

"You didn't even try to sleep in?" Ruby scoffed at the notion.

"I would be lucky to have gotten past 4:05 if I did."

"You were up at 4!" Weiss said in surprise and standing straight.

Ruby gave a light chuckle and turned around to say, "That's the time I've been getting up at for the past year babe."

Weiss just rubbed her temples as she muttered, "My head aches just from the thought of waking up so early..."

Ruby walked up to Weiss putting her hands on her waist as she lovingly said, "It's not as bad as you think."

She gave Weiss a peck on the lips while continuing. "It's something you get used to."

"Well I don't want to find out for myself… speaking of the matter when will you be uh, on duty?" Ruby looked up as if the answer was on the ceiling.

"Uh... we're supposed to report to a R.S. next tuesday at about O' Seven Hundred hours." Weiss cocked an eyebrow

"A reload station at seven." Ruby simplified and Weiss nodded.

"What about you and your job?" Ruby asked, to which Weiss sighed at, replying "I go back tomorrow morning at 7:00 am to 5:00 pm monday through friday." She recited, sounding aggravated at its mention.

"Is it that bad?" Ruby asked in mock pain.

Weiss didn't answer but the look on her face suggested it was. There was a mildly awkward silence for a little bit before Weiss began to smell something odd in the air, "Uh," Weiss said while sniffing the air, "Did you turn the burner off before leaving the eggs?" Ruby's head flew in the direction of the stove top.

"SHIT!" She yelled running to the eggs, which were now a heap of wonderfully burned scrambled eggs that looked like the ashes of a fireplace.

Weiss didn't notice but Ruby flinched at the curse. She looked down at the eggs mentally scolding herself, '_You can't talk like that anymore, you might upset Weiss_.' She thought as she flipped the now burnt eggs.

In truth it did bother Weiss slightly, but she had expected a change and she was fully prepared to accept it. If only Ruby knew that...

**About noonish**

Weiss and Ruby were laying on the couch watching the news. Ruby had just got off the phone with Yang and Blake so she hadn't been paying attention to the TV. Setting down the phone she was about to get up to go do something else when the news cast woman said something that caught her attention.

"Due to the recent murder at Vale High, the prestigious high school has been temporarily shut down until further notice in order to investigate the matter thoroughly. Unfortunately, the crime scene has yielded very little evidence, and police officials are now reporting that the school will need to remain in lockdown for longer than originally planned due to technical difficulties."

A picture of the school appeared in the top right corner while the reporter continued, "The police have informed the press that the identity of the victim is confidential but did confirm it to be the work of a student of the school"

Weiss sighed as she turned off the TV, muttering, "Some people… Hey, do you want to go out somewhere for lunch?" Weiss said turning in her position on Ruby to look at her

Ruby was still staring at the TV absently, her eyes in a glaze as she responded softly, "Uh… Yeah sure where do you want to go?"

"Hmmmm… Vacuon food sound good?" Weiss said sounding tired.

Ruby chuckled lightly and kissed the top of Weiss's head as she said, "Sounds good."

**For Beta reader. **

**So I apologize if this one is a bit weird, it came in kinda… fucked up so yeah. I fixed it for the most part but there might be a few parts that are wonkey, also this one is… really short compared to what is to come so they won't usually be this small. I range anywhere from 3,000 to 5,000 words a chapter, just a warning.**

**(ALSO)**

**I was thinking of combining this chapter and the third chapter because nothing really happened in either plus they are very short. Filler really, I just think it would work better that way. So beyond this is Chapter 3 Bored. Which is just that, Ruby waiting for her first day of duty.**

ch3

"So… Bored..." Ruby mumbled as she lay on the couch staring at the ceiling.

She had been in that position for about the last thirty minutes and hadn't moved in inch.

It was Monday, so Weiss was off to her job and that left Ruby at home to fend for herself.

She didn't know what to do, because good god, who knew that finding a way to pass the time was so difficult? So she had been reduced to wandering around the house and moaning every time she lost her tolerance for the tortuous silence.

She couldn't go out anywhere without walking because Weiss had taken the car for work. Not that she would let her drive anyway, and the cable wasn't working yet so all there was on TV was news which she usually avoided, and sports that she didn't care for.

She laid there for who knows how long when she absentmindedly glanced at the TV, then returned to looking at the ceiling before her eyes darted back towards the television in surprise.

At that moment, the object looked as appetizing as a massive plate of homemade chocolate chip cookies. She had no idea why the gorgeous object was there because she knew for a fact that Weiss didn't play video games, as evidenced by her attempt to get Weiss to try playing Mindcraft before she left for basic training. It was, quite simply, like watching a child learn how to play with legos, and failing.

An Xbox with 4 controllers sat there almost calling her like a siren's cry, but just as she scrambled to her feet and grabbed the controller she heard a knock on the door.

"Your gorgeous son of a bitch" Ruby mumbled under her breath then pinched herself for cursing.

She tore her attention from the consol long enough to get up and answer the door.

She walked up to the door looked through the peep, and on the other side she saw a pair of her team mates who went under the codenames Foxtrail 33 (3, 3) and Guney 66 (6, 6). Their real names where Alan Sift and Roger Main.

Ruby unlatched the door chain, unlocked the door and swung it open while asking, "What are you guys doing here?" Ruby asked still deciding if this was good or bad

"My girl's off at her job for the day so I've been sitting on my ass all day." Alan said casually.

"And I'm single so…" Roger said this as he raised his arms in a shrug and let them fall back to his side before replying, "So what about you?"

Ruby thought for a moment before saying, "I'm bored… You two want to come in?" Ruby asked stepping aside.

Roger walked in first and as he entered he threw his arms up and yelled joyously, "Party at Red's place!"

Alan was a little more calm but still seemed eager to relieve himself of the boredom that had taken them all.

They walked in and Ruby gave a short tour of the first floor.

"What's up there?" Alan asked pointing up the stairs.

"Three bedrooms, two bathrooms." Ruby listed off from her memory.

"What do you need three bedrooms for?" Asked Roger.

"I use one as a weight room and the other is used as an office." Ruby walked them all back to the living room and picked up a controller.

"So," she said showing it to them "Who wants to get their ass kicked in Halo?"

Both of them jumped for two of the controllers, as Alan said,"Oh its on Red, I'll show you bitches how to play this game."

Roger just laughed at Alan's challenge, "I've been kicking ass since Halo one."

"You were like… five when Halo one came out." Ruby pointed out

"I know. Still kicked the ass of anyone I played against." He replied

**Weiss, Hexerei financial office. **

"Still working… It's your lunch break already you know." One of Weiss' co workers asked while sipping his coffee. "Yeah." Weiss replied simply.

The man sighed and walked away, and Weiss just continued working, pausing to take bites of her lunch which was fast Vacuon food.

Weiss worked in an office building for Hexerei Inc. that owned just about half the financial district in Vale and best of all, they were Schnee's biggest competitor.

She didn't work anywhere close to the head of the company so her boss was some lucky pencil pusher who kiss assed his way to the top or at least that's how most people put it here.

Normally Weiss wouldn't care care who he was but he unfortunately seemed to be "Attracted" to Weiss, and she hated it.

"I heard you were late today." Said a familiar voice, it was low and smooth but it sounded unnatural like he was making himself sound that way to appear more appealing.

"By a minute and a half." Weiss replied flatly not looking up or stopping her work.

"Now I'm not supposed to do this but I'll let it slide this time." Weiss could hear him leaning on the entrance to the cubical.

"Thank you Mr. Winchester." Weiss said crisply, still not stopping her typing.

"Pleas, please, call me Cardin." He said coming closer, Weiss spun around fast before he could get too close and glared at him.

His blue eyes widened slightly in surprise but he didn't budge with his stance, trying to make himself look larger then he was, Not that he needed to.

Cardin Winchester was a large man with burnt orange hair who looked utterly unfit for his job, as he looked like a fighter or a boxer. Just the fact that he was wearing a business suit just made him look odd.

"No." Weiss said with her own voice, filled with authority.

Cardin just raised his hands in defeat as he acquiesced, saying, "Ok I get it, you don't want me to give you special attention. That's okay, so go ahead and keep working, sweetheart." He said as he got cocky, and left.

Weiss sighed in frustration.

"You shouldn't let him get away with that." Pyrrha said poking her head around into the cubicle

She didn't work there, but Jaune worked as an engineer who worked on the elevators and pipes and stuff like that. Since the building was practically a skyscraper, he was usually busy repairing something.

Pyrrha was a personal trainer that worked in many different places but she was here to drop off Jaune's lunch or something of the nature and often came by to say hi.

"I know, but he hasn't done anything too stupid yet and I'd rather keep my job." Weiss said while turning back around to continue her work.

Pyrrha replied in an amused tone, "Well if he does, Ruby will probably kill him."

Weiss gave a short laugh mostly because it was true. "If I don't kill him first."

**Ruby, Back at the apartment**

Both Alan and Ruby sat there, slack jawed at the sixth defeat in a row. Ruby and Alan kept pretty close to each other, one beating the other largely depending on map and situation but Roger always had them beat by twenty kills or more.

"You bitches up for another round?" He said running his hands through his short light brown hair, a cocky smirk lining his lips.

"Fuck man, I'm done because this is bullshit. Bona fide, honest to god bullshit." Alan said dropping the controller.

"How did you do that I mean… Shit, you took us out from across the map with a freaking Magnum, 12 times!" Ruby stammered dropping her controller too as Roger laughed, "Bitch I'm the king."

Just then the sounds of keys jingling made Ruby nearly hit the roof when she jumped up, rushing towards the door like a dog affectionately greeting its owner.

Weiss opened the door and walked in only to be immediately greeted by Ruby. "Don't make me do this for an entire week." Ruby wined falling into Weiss' arms.

"Sorry, but I don't have a choice since I have to pay the bills." Weiss said, catching Ruby in her arms through long practiced routine.

"I don't know about that, since we do get paid quite a bit." Alan said turning into the hallway.

This surprised Weiss but she figured that Ruby let them in.

Weiss asked in a tone of inquiry, "And you are…"

Alan flashed a grin and said, "The name's Alan, and this is my personal dipshit Roger."

Roger bowed and half raised himself, staying in a half bowed position, as he said using a very stereotypical butler voice, "Shall I dance like a monkey now or later?"

"Weiss these are my fellow squad members." Ruby said letting go of Weiss.

Alan stepped forward and politely spoke, "All jokes aside, it's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am. Ruby has talked about you a lot." They shook hands as he spoke.

"Yeah, sometimes we can't get her to shut up." Roger said shaking her hand as well, his tone also polite.

Weiss looked at them, seeing that they were fit men. Roger had a slightly larger body type but he wasn't huge per se. Alan had blond hair that stopped just above his eyebrows, blue eyes that twinkled with mischief, and was wearing a grey T-shirt with a band name she had never heard of, which was Ifoughtabearonce. She could only assume that it was supposed to be I fought a bear once.. He was wearing a pair of old jeans that were faded at the knees.

Roger had light brown hair that was slightly shorter than Alan's, with hazel eyes and a scar on his right cheek in a small C shape. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a fleur de lis on it and had tan pants that were loose but didn't sag.

"Well, It's a pleasure to meet you both." Weiss said courteously.

"Hey, actually we need to get home so… See you tuesday Red. Now, come royal dipshit." He said the last part in a theatrical and dramatic way.

Roger replied in a straight voice that was threatening to crack with laughter, "Yes, sir ass crack!"

They walked out laughing and talking the whole way.

Weiss raised an eyebrow and spoke slowly, "So they're-"

"Dumbasses." Ruby cut off then scolded herself once again for cursing.

"I was going to say weird but I guess so." Weiss said.

As she said that she turned to Ruby just in time to see her pinch herself. "What are you doing?"

"Uh… nothing."

Weiss put her hands on her hips and glared.

Ruby looked helplessly, and said in a small voice, "I'm just trying to… I'm trying to stop you know."

Weiss cocked an eyebrow and said, "No I don't know."

Ruby sighed. "I… when I went to start training I got into the habit of cussing and… I didn't think that you liked that so I pinch myself every time I cuss." Ruby said looking down and and kicking at the ground awkwardly.

"Wa… Ruby you, you don't have to do that it's fine." Weiss' seemed confused, not sure if she should laugh it off or hug her.

"Well you always seemed to hate it when someone was "Vulgar." Ruby said making quotations in the air with her hands.

"I thought you wouldn't like me if I changed." Ruby finally spat out and Weiss' eyes softened at the look on Ruby's face, it was some mixture between shame and fear.

"Well people change Ruby, and it's normal. In fact I expected it. And as much I liked my innocent little Ruby, she's gone and..."

She walked up and hugged Ruby, whispering, "I'm okay with that, so stop trying to be the old Ruby because I was looking forward to some good times with new Ruby." They both smiled widely as Ruby said, "I love you Weiss."

Weiss laughed quietly, "I love you too."

**A.N okay so this'll screw up my chapters a little bit but I'm combining 2 and 3, for those just going through it used to be two different chapters so… sup. It's been edited pretty thoroughly which I'm happy to finally get done, so hopefully it's easier for people to read and such. Thank's too (Ryan's user name… that I forgot for some damn reason.) who has been awesome and edited this storm of meh writing that I used to do… still do. **


	3. First Day

**So before you read this may make it less confusing: Spark 11 (Fally), Club 22 (Mark), Foxtrail 33 or Fox (Alan), Viper 44 (Derick), Little Red 55 or Red (Ruby), Guney 66 (Roger)**

"Please d-d-don't kill me" begged a redheaded girl with blood dripping from one side of her head

A low evil chuckle rang out from a dark corner "Lets see how fast I can change that statement from don't kill me to please make it fast" he laughed again stepping out of the shadows with a box.

the box was silver but was blood stained, the man himself was wearing a fedora and a trench coat the combination creating a shadow that hid his face in the dimly lit room. He dropped the box on a table next to the girl and opened it revealing a set of blood stained tools

He pulled out a scalpel and also reached into a bag and pulled out a jar of fire ants

"No… no nononononon" the woman said her sanity trickling away as she became delirious and desperate "Please, don't do this I just… wanted… oh god" she stammered as he pulled her shirt off and lowered the scalpel to her flesh.

**Ruby tuesday 7:00 next week**

"Alright welcome to the west district Reload Station, you should all know what to do here and if you don't… good luck… SO!" he yelled getting the attention of some people in the back "We'll jump right business, we have had a string of murders in both downtown and in this area near this creek"

A large man in his late forties pointed at a large map on the wall showing them the location of the murders.

"The creek murders labeled "The Mist Park Murders" is a hunt and kill, orders to apprehend a clinically insane man who should like this" a picture came up of a man in his mid thirties with wild hair and many scars. The picture was just a sketch from the memory of a victim.

"Detectives have narrowed him down to this location but he moves within it constantly, they believe that his shelter is somewhere at the center of this zone" and area on the map lit up in a red circle "The shelter is your secondary objective, those are the minor details which team wants this one"

A tall man with short black hair and greyish looking eyes stepped forward, he was wearing camouflage cargo pants like most people in the room, along with a grey T-shirt and dog tags.

"My team will take the mission, sir" he said fast loud and clear

"And you are…" said the older man looking at a list on a clip board

"Beowulf squad commander, Spark 11 (**1,1 I think you get the idea**)" The man nodded "New?" he asked not looking up

"Yes but my team is more than able" the older man thought for a moment "Alright this is your mission, head to briefing room 4" he said nodding at the door

"As for the other…" the rest the words were muffled by the closed door as Ruby followed her squad mates down a short hallway "Straight into the action eh spark" Roger said in his usual cheery voice.

"No point in delay, beside we've been resting all week I figured you would be a bit restless" Fally (Spark) said opening the door and it holding there for his team mates.

"Damn straight, I haven't done shit since I got here, man I'm not built like that I'm as inpatient as fuck" a fit black man by the name of Mark half yelled as he flopped down in one of the chairs and put his feet on the table.

"Club, feet off the table" Fally said waving his hand to the man standing there

"Hello" the man said flatly "now your target will be called Hangman his house will be called Nuthouse " Ruby leaned over to Derick (Viper 44) "They move fast" Derick just smiled "I'd imagine they go through many of these so its more routine"

Ruby just let out a quite "hmm" and listened to the rest of the briefing.

They left the briefing room pumped and excited for their first mission. They got into their gear grabbed their guns and loaded up. They walked or more jogged over to the garage where their vehicle transport was.

"Club you drive, we'll go over our plan in the vee" (Humvee) They piled in and Ruby felt the butterflies in her stomach, she had only been on one other possible combat situation and that turned out to be a bunch of teenagers that believed the camp was abandoned and infiltrated through a broken fence.

It was scary at first until they found the poor kids, then it was hilarious she believes to this day that at least one of the kids pissed his pants.

but now it was real and according to the secondary psychological profile of the man known to her as Hangman was unlikely to surrender.

"So" Fally started "When we get there we will be here" he pulled out a laptop with the map already on the screen, he pointed to the drop off. "We'll move from the road to the creek first, this is where he usually finds his victims" "Sir do we need to watch for civilians" Derick asked from his slightly uncomfortable position crammed between Ruby and Alan.

"No most people scrammed but just to be safe check your target, also this man loves to separate his victim and is a master of navigating the natural fog try not to get separated if you do tag the nearest squad member"

He turned back to the laptop "So if we got nothing at the creek we'll go up this trail and follow it to this rock formation from there we climb it with the gear we've got, you got it right" he said looking at Roger "All there sir" "You make sure" he said with a stern glare "Checked, double checked, and checked again its there"

"We set up Little Reds sniper position here it should be high enough to see above the trees, we're looking for clearings, roof tops, smoke, chimneys anything that may indicate the Nuthouse position"

"Sir" Ruby nodded "If we still got nothing then we'll have to scan the area on foot, he will be there he never leaves. We actually believe that he eats human meat to sustain himself. Unfortunately we can't call for satellite image because of the fog we'll go old fashion man hunting"

"And if we get separated?" Ruby asked "We'll regroup at the road if anyone gets lost just use your flair" there was a pause as he looked at each of his squad mates

"WHEN THE WOLF HOWLS" he said loudly "WE HUNT" the rest of them yelled back "Beowulfs, we got this" "hoo fucking ra" Roger said cocking his pistol putting the safety on and holstering it.

**mist park 8:30**

"PILE OUT" Fally yelled jumping out of the Humvee, the traffic in the area had been blocked off so no one would be coming on the road. The Hummer parked in a gravel turn off bordered by the road and thick forest

The area had a light mist settled there, it was common for this area it had something to do with the humidity and the mountains around it trapping excess water in the area. It wasn't always foggy but it was a lot, and it was said that it will stay misty all Fall.

Fally signed for them to move forward, they move in formation to a ratty looking barbed wire fence with a small gap just big enough for a person to fit through, on the side there was a sign that was supposed to say "Welcome to Mist Park" but all the words except Park was scratched off.

Moving in a single file line they slowly approached the forking trail ahead "Left" Fally said quietly

They all moved down the left trail into the misty woods, frogs and crickets covered the subtle sound of their foot steps. Honestly the place would normally be beautiful, the plants were lush and green the soil was soft the air was cool (but damp) and the smell was fresher than most normal forests.

_'If this place didn't have a psycho killer in it Weiss would love this place'_ Ruby thought absent mindedly as they walked the trail to the creek.

but she was pulled out of her thoughts by the barely audible but distinct sound of a snapping twig.

The squads weapons shot up and were instantly pointing in all direction, Ruby only noticed her shaking because her iron sights refused to stay steady. The bushes began to shake and Ruby could hear her heart pound and feel adrenaline coarse her veins.

She slowly lowered her finger into a resting position on the trigger, the rustling became more present and just as Ruby felt that she was going to break… A deer jumped out and sprinted in the other direction.

Three or four sighs of relief could be heard "Deer" Ruby sighed "Deer" Derick repeated "Deer" Alan followed.

They all relaxed "Creeks in sight it's about a third of a click away" Fally noted "Less I think" Mark breathed the words more that say them, "Move we're nearly there."

It took them maybe five more minutes to get there but it felt like hours to the tense squad, the atmosphere was just to fitting of the stereotypical horror movie and it made them uneasy.

They got to the creek and was greeted by a lazy stream of water that was clear in some parts and light green in others, the croaking was louder in this area.

"Three on Three, split don't go too far make sure to stay within eyesight and earshot" they split up in there normal groups. Fally went with Alan and Roger and Mark went with Ruby and Derick. Mark going left and Fally going right.

they walked down the creek coming up on a boat, Mark held up his fist stopping Ruby and Mark. "Slowly" He whispered, they crept up on the boat

A tarp covered the content of the boat

"I got point but stay on my ass" They got even closer, Mark let his rifle hang from its strap and drew his pistol and combat knife "Ruby get the tarp, other side" Ruby did as he said rounding the boat to the other side "1… 2… 3… NOW" Ruby tore off the tarp and took two very large steps back.

Mark raised the pistol, the combat knife raised just under it "Clear" he sighed holstering his weapons and grabbing his rifle. "What's that" Ruby asked glancing in and seeing a blood stained piece of folded paper.

"I don't know" Mark said activating his radio, Ruby leaned in a picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it

_dear reader,_

_This is likely our last words to our son, his name is James, James Sanity. He lives on 1132 sentiment road please get this to him._

_Son we love very much, we would like nothing more than to be there with you but it seems that wont happen. Be strong remember to behave and don't feel sad we are still there in spirit. We love you so much and plea_

The note cuts off with nothing but a drop of blood

"What is it a warning or something" Derick asked trying to look over Rubys shoulder "No… some kids parents... are dead" Ruby said grimly, this was all too depressing.

"Hey, lets move we're heading up the trail… lets go find us a psycho"

**wow okay mission half accomplished, I know this all has a horror feel but suspense comes in later. By the way how was that, I've never done anything like this before so I don't really know. uhh? I was going to say something else but I can't remember so thanks for reading, and hopefully being nice about it.**


	4. HANGMAN and the NUTHOUSE

"You got anything" Fally asked Mark sounding stressed from the tension "We ain't found shit the bitch must be held in the Nuthouse" Fally nodded in agreement "We should head to the rock formation" he pulled out a compass "That way… move with caution he could be watching".

The words made everyone feel uneasy but it was true. They moved down the trail and Ruby like most her team mates felt like sitting ducks in the fog.

The fog got heavier as they moved deeper into the woods, their vision was restricted to a little less than 45 meters. The trail seemed to go on endlessly, though to a good note the trees seemed to space out more in this area.

"Their it is get the gear, Guney keep watch" Fally said pulling the small pack off his back and withdrawing his climbing gear "Sir" Roger said in acknowledgment and pointed his rifle at the fog waiting for something to make a wrong move

Ruby did as Fally did as well as her team mates and Alan made sure to cover Roger as he got his.

"All right, who was the best climber?" Fally asked looking at Mark "Fox" Alan looked up at the mention of his codename "Figures" he sighed

He walked up to Fally who handed him stakes and rope "Plant these at the top" Alan nodded and put them in his pack.

He hesitated at the base of the rock formation looking up "Fuck it" he said and began climb, "Holy shit Alan you make Mexicans look bad" Roger yelled "That is racist" Alan said already half way up "Not that racist, I think its cool" Alan pulled himself to the top and yelled back "Just shut the fuck up Guney" Roger held his hands up in surrender.

"Roger" Fally said flatly "Yes sir" "Keep watch" he said still flat but annoyance evident in his tone. "Right forgot" he said raising his rifle.

about ten minutes later they were all on top of the stone wall and Ruby had withdrew her dismantled rifle from a small case in her pack and put it together with practiced ease.

Setting up the tripod, laying down and peering through the scope Ruby scanned for any indication of The Nuthouse. "I think I got something" Ruby finally said after long moment of silence.

"What do ya got" Mark asked kneeling next to Ruby "A fire or light of some kind its difficult to tell through the fog." Ruby said still looking through her sight, it was a dim orange glow in the distance flickering and fading constantly.

"How far" Fally asked kneeling on her other side, Ruby thought for a moment "About" she was cut off by a what looked like a small meat hook sail by her vision

she scrambled back from sniper just in time to see the barrel get hooked by the rusty weapon and get yanked to the forest floor "SHIT SHIT FUCK" Ruby yelled as Fally and Mark shot to their feet and began to fire into the fog

"FUCKING COWARD" Mark yelled unloading about half a clip along with Fally "I think you found him Red" Roger said helping Ruby to her feet. "Yea" Ruby replied still stunned.

"Where did he go" Alan said pointing his rifle in any direction that made noise

suddenly a blur jumped from a tree top to the edge of the rock formation and rolled on top of it then dash back into the fog.

Luckily the fog was thinner here and his shadow was still visible "FIRE" Fally yelled and then all hell broke loose. The figure seemed move at ungodly speeds as the team blasted at it, but all their bullets hit what ever was behind it instead.

"Stop moving bitch" Alan said calmly, and as soon as he said this the figure dashed toward Ruby, Who was standing just a little too close to the edge. Her reflexes saved her life as she moved her rifle to block the meat hook.

She felt the rifles sights slam into her stomach and the weight of another person behind it throwing her back and off the edge.

Everything was a blur except for a single green and brown eye that were bloodshot and crazed. And for a moment all she could do is look into that horrifying eye.

That moment seemed to last forever until she felt the hard unforgiving ground smashed into her back "RED" she heard it many times from different people but she couldn't tell from who.

She looked at the man as he sat up and Ruby could see what he really looked like, he had obviously mutilated himself since the sketch. His skin was a unnatural brown stain from all the unwashed blood his hair had fallen out save a few clumps of grey unwashed strands.

He had sown one eye shut and had carved a demonic looking symbol into his forehead.

Ruby had been trained to never scream in fear so people would often curs… a lot "FUCK, FUCK, SHIT NO FUCK" Ruby yelled unclipping her Ka-bar (**Its a combat looking knife with brass knuckles attached basically**)

Hangman just raised his weapon and swung down hard, Ruby moved her head avoiding the strike.

mustering all her strength she punched him with the Knuckles of her knife, "NAAAA, LOVE IT LIKE YOU HATE IT" he yelled falling off Ruby who got to her feet ready to fight.

But Hangman was smarter than that so he ran to his home field, the fog. Ruby just stood there and waited for him to make a move. "Come on you son of a bitch" Ruby mumbled "Come out here and fight me"

She heard a rustling in a tree above her. She spun around and looked up and saw him sail through the air at her.

She rolled out of the way and watched as he disappeared into the fog again, "RUBY, GO" someone yelled from on top of the rocks and she did. She just ran not knowing if he was following or not.

Her rifle was gone so all she had was her pistol and her customized Ka-bar, unfortunately for Hangman Ruby took pride in her knife fighting because of said knife.

She didn't know how long she had been running but the sounds of distant gunshots told her that he had turned his attention to her teammates.

Finding a good tree she slumped down trying to catch her breath, that is until she looked up

Hanging from the tree was a man suspended by a nuse tie.

Ruby jumped to her feet and took several steps back looking at the surrounding trees "Holy shit… that's why he's called Hangman" Ruby said surrounded by hanging bodies.

For a moment Ruby was unsure if she was going to puke or run. "No, no… Ruby hold it together, for Weiss" She took a deep breath and looked around being careful not to look up to often.

After the gun shots stopped and grabbed the radio on her shoulder "Little Red 55 to Spark 11… Repeat, Little Red 55 to Spark 11 please respond." It fell silent except for a subtle buzz of static and the frogs and crickets.

With every second that passed Ruby became more and more panicked and soon she felt as if she was going to explode and part of her wanted it to just happen

"Red 55 this is Spark 11… are you okay" Ruby felt as if her heart was about to jump out of her chest she was so happy "Yes, yes I'm fine. Lost my rifle but I don't think I'm hurt" she said quickly

"Red, you fell almost 50 meters… there is no way you are uninjured" Fally sounded worried

Ruby checked her body for injury or blood as she spoke "I don't feel anything" another pause and a gunshot rang out making Rubys heart skip a beat "It's probably the adrenalin keeping you going, what's your position"

Ruby looked around for landmarks, she noticed a clearing not far from her "Uh… not totally sure… about one klick out from the formation. I uh… went right facing away from the formation"

"how will we know when we get there" Ruby looked up to the unknown number of hanging bodies "Trust me you will know when you found it… There is a clearing here, I'll check it out" Ruby said slowly walking in that direction.

"Careful, the bastard ran off before we could get a good shot in" at those words Ruby froze suddenly becoming hyper aware. She could actually tell where most of the frogs and crickets were.

But one thing made her heart stop. Underneath the loud noise of the forest was the subtle slow and raspy sound. Breathing

"Pray you little bitch you're going to die" the voice sung in a Hush my little baby lullaby tune in a just as raspy voice as the breath and was enough to make Ruby's skin crawl and legs shake "Gonna make a nice snack for me to-night"

Ruby spun around slashing the air with her knife but hitting nothing, just then a hand reached around her grabbing her mouth

"Red, Red come in" Fallys voice came from her radio

"Aw, Little Red needs a hunter" he said after kicking the back of Rubys leg forcing her to kneel

"You know I haven't had sex with a living women in a long time" he stressed the words sex and living to Rubys great disgust "Maybe you can help me with that Little Red Riding Hood"

At that moment all she could think about was Weiss, Ruby closed her eyes 'I love you, and I wont die here' Rubys eyes shot open but instead of fear it was rage that ruled the windows to the soul.

she elbowed him in the side giving her just enough mobility to throw him over her shoulder, the fact that she was kneeling just fell into her lap.

"This Little Red Riding Hood doesn't need a hunter, she can handle herself." she stabbed at his head but he dodged, it was quickly followed by a gunshot which unlike the blade found its target.

Hangman flew to his feet and ran into the fog, he was still moving at a remarkable speed considering the bullet entered his leg. Either way they had a trail now

"RED" she heard from behind her "RED" yelled a different voice "OVER HERE" Ruby responded.

In a few moments she could see the outlines of five people running toward her.

Her squad emerged whooping and yelling Fally walked up putting his hands on Rubys shoulders "You had us on the edge of our seats Red, don't ever do that again" Fally said laughing soon Ruby began to laugh as well.

when it died down Mark began to speak loudly (As per norm) "Man this fucker is bleeding" he said kneeling next to the trail of blood going toward the clearing "I got him in the leg. I know that for sure" he said, a hint of pride in his voice

"Well Red you painted a big ass target on his position" Just then Ruby doubled over and screamed "AH SHIT IT HURTS" Fally held on to her and lowered her down making sure she didn't hurt herself on the way down.

"Red, Red, Ruby" Ruby finally looked at Fally "Where does it hurt" Ruby looked at her side "Rib I think" Fally patted her shoulder "Mark check her out" Mark and Fally stood up "ight" he said walking over to Ruby.

"K, Red I need you to take a deep breath and hold it" Ruby tried but about half a breath in it began to hurt so she settled for half a breath. Mark began to poke and prod her side which under normal surcustased would make her laugh uncontrollably but not at this moment.

When Mark put pressure on the last rib Ruby hissed in pain, and to Rubys discomfort he applied more pressure "AH FUCK"

Mark let off "Red that is broken to shit" Ruby just sat there panting "But I fell on my back" but then she remembered the position of the rifle.

"Your body must've absorbed the impact, probably went limp" Mark started "But my rifle shattered my rib on impact with the ground" Ruby finished "Yeah I guess, now listen I can't treat broken bones but I can give you some pain killers, or maybe just some Morphine if you want"

Ruby nodded "Morphine first" Mark immediately reached into a case that was latched to his side and opened it.

Inside was bandaged antibiotics, needles, Morphine and adrenaline vials.

Pulling out an Morphine shot and a needle Mark lifted Ruby's sleeve.

He poked the needle into vile and carefully measured out a safe amount and pushed it into Ruby's arm.

Ruby watched idly, she never was needle shy but it was definitely uncomfortable.

Soon Ruby's hands and feet were numb from the Morphine and the pain was gone. "Thanks Clube, i-is it supposed to go numb" Ruby said getting to her feet " yeah it's fine, and don't mention it you know I'm great" Mark said hardily.

"Poor bastards"Roger said looking up, "You think it was fast"

Alan walked up next to him "unfortunately it looks like they were tortured, and I wouldn't put it past this freak to do something like that"

"Lets go team he couldn't have gone very far" Fally said and started to follow the trail.

Derick walked up to Ruby with an extra rifle "here I believe this is yours" he said handing it to Ruby. "Thanks Viper" Ruby said and followed the rest of their team.

They followed the trail for a while, it went into the clearing and to the other side where they found none other than the Nuthouse "Looks like Hangman needed a pit stop" Derick said quietly and as if on cue Hangman stumbled out of the cabin.

"None to see what has he done for mellon…" he froze when he saw them out of the corner of his eye. He slowly turned to face them.

Three shots rang out, two hitting him in the chest and one in the head.

Ruby lowered her rifle "Sick motherfucker" She said quietly "Fuck yea" Mark yelled

"Fox, Viper, and Guney get photos and a DNA sample Me and Mark are going to take Ruby back to the Vee" Fally said smiling

Mark put his arm under Rubys and on her back, Ruby rested her arm around his neck

"Good kill Little Red"

**ALRIGHT, kinda long and hard to write, so good bad, I don't know. Also um I don't really do lemon's but if you people want me to try I will otherwise it will get to certain point and cut off. This was me testing the waters this story is nowhere near finished, Ya know Trench coat man a couple chapters back and of course the note so yea. Review if you feel like and thanks for reading.**

**PS. Ruby has been the only person who was wearing a red shirt and not even on the mission.**

**for that exact reason**


	5. I'm okay, really

Weiss was sitting in her cubicle at work, she had been slightly nervous all day '_they wouldn't do anything dangerous the first day would they_' was what kept going through her head all day. She just couldn't sit still.

around lunch time her phone began to ring "Malry productions this is Weiss in the technical wing" Weiss half heartedly recited "Hello Ms. Schnee this Fally the commander of Rubys squad I need to speak to you about her"

Weiss' blood went cold and her heart skipped a beat "Oh my god is she okay" Weiss said standing up, a there was a gentle chuckle from the other side

"She fine Ms. Rose, she just got scraped up a bit" he said sounding much more light hearted "But she is in the hospital, she has a broken rib"

Weiss felt relieved and worried at the same time "What happened" she asked in a sigh "She fell"

'_well that doesn't sound that_' "off a sixteen foot rock drop off" '_oh there's the catch_' the deadpanned

"She actually landed like a champ, her body just absorbed most the impact, but her rifle plus a crazy dude didn't do wonders for her rib" Fally said oddly casual as if it was normal

"You seem awful calm about this" Weiss complained, she was greeted by another light chuckle "Because shes probably the most lively injured person I've ever met"

Weiss sighed '_that does sound like Ruby_' "I'll be over there in a little bit" she said logging off her computer "Where is she" "Our infirmary on Fall Street the Reload Station, its hard to miss"

"Thank you" she said hanging up and collecting her things stood up

"And where do you think you're going" Cardin complained as Weiss passed "It's my lunch break technically, so wherever I want" Weiss threw over her shoulder not looking at him.

she went to the elevator and stepped in and pushed the home floor button and began to descend.

About two floors down it stopped and opened up to Jaune "Weiss, hey" Weiss gave a faint smile but her mind was set on Ruby "Hi" Jaune stepped in and they rode down in silence most the way

"Is everything okay" Jaune finally asked "Ruby's been hurt… broken rib" she said absent mindedly.

Jaune made a hissing sound in mock pain "Is she okay" Weiss just nodded "Well, maybe me and Pyrrha can come by to say hi" Jaune said in a perkier mood "... yea, I think she would like that"

There was a *bing* and the metal doors opened to the ground floor "Five sound good?" Jaune asked as they both walked out "yea, see you then" she said then they parted ways

Weiss strolled out to her car clicking the button to unlock it

she sat down in the car and sighed '_Ruby, why did you choose this_' then started her car

**west R.S still noonish**

Weiss walked into the stations infirmary where Ruby was supposed to be, and sure enough there she was.

She was surrounded by five other men, most she had at least met but one face was new

"Weiss" Ruby said happily "Oh what have you done to yourself" She said approaching Rubys bed side "Just a scratch really, I can almost walk on it" "But…" Fally interrupted "Shes not supposed to. Doc says its bad for the healing process"

Fally stood up and walked up to Weiss "Oh yeah" Ruby said clearing her throat "Weiss this is my commander, Fally, I call him Sparks. Sparks this is my fiance I told you about, Weiss."

Fally held out a hand and Weiss accepted it "Pleasure to meet you ma'am I've heard a lot about you" Weiss smiled "Likewise"

"Well" Weiss said letting go of Fallys hand and turning to her lovers gaze "You want to come home, the doctor said you should be fine." Rubys face seemed to light up "Home sounds awesome" she said enthusiastically

"Wow she's abandoning up pretty fast… I see how it is" Roger said in fake depression "Oh stuff it you big softy" Ruby said in a Scottish accent "BLOODY CROCK POT PAN CAKE" Roger yelled in a British one.

Alan just punched him in the arm "Shut up" he said laughing "Why did you hit me she started it" Roger said holding his arm in mock pain "I would hit you both but she's injured and her ladies here it would just be rude"

"pssh like that matters" Roger whined. Ruby waved goodbye as she was moved to a wheel chair and wheeled out of the room "See you morons later" She joked "Don't bother coming back you bloody berk" Roger replied again in a British accent

**A few hours later**

"No… no… listen Mr. Winchester I haven't had a single sick day… no but my fiance is injured… what is she supposed to do, she can't walk so she needs help around the house… yes… okay I'll use my sick days… good day" she hit end and hung up the house phone.

"Bastard" Weiss mumbled under her breath as she walked from the kitchen to the living room where Ruby was watching something on the TV "So I'll be home with you all week and part of next week"

Ruby looked at Weiss "Awesome" there was a short pause "He sounded like a dick" Ruby blurted out as if she had been restraining herself "Ugh that would be putting it mildly" Weiss said rubbing her temples.

"Oh well I got more" Ruby scratched her head thinking "Shit faced fuck monkey, penis licking cock sucker, saggy faced shit mound" Ruby listed making Weiss laugh "that sounds about right" Weiss said sitting next to Ruby.

Ruby was in a special position for her rib and she was in a lot of pain so Weiss had been giving her plenty of space as to not hurt her or move her.

"Hey Weiss" Ruby said breaking her daze "Hm"

"Could you help me get up the stairs and change" Ruby sounded awkward about it she wasn't used to asking for so much help "Sure"

With a great deal of trouble they managed to get Ruby to her feet and across the room and down the hall.

and with an even greater amount of trouble to get her up the stairs and to their room.

Grunting and hissing Ruby was laid on the bed, "Right so, your clothes" Weiss said then began rummaging through her clothes and pulled out an outfit.

Sitting next to Ruby she began to lift her shirt, when she got above her stomach she paused and gasped.

Ruby's stomach had been bruised badly and had turned to a dark purple "yea… it's pretty bad huh" Ruby said absently, Weiss could only stare "Oh Ruby" She said whispered as she gently placed her hand on it.

"Its okay" Ruby said in a reassuring voice.

"No, its not" Weiss said leaning over and kissing Ruby.

"Lets get you dressed" she finally said after a long silence and began to strip her slowly and carefully, trying not to hurt her.

"So… how was work" Ruby said after she got her pants off successfully

Weiss thought for a moment. It had actually had been pretty crappy, plus that rat Cardin was hitting on her again but she didn't think telling Ruby that was a good idea. Knowing her she would probably kill the creep which would normally be a good thing.

But unfortunately it was neither the time or place "Good until you gave me a heart attack" she said trying to put a pair of pants back on. Ruby squirmed and shifted trying to help her "Sorry, if it makes you feel better" Ruby paused to grunt in pain "I… Got him" Weiss looked at Ruby.

"Like you… killed" she slowly approached the subject, it was weird to her just the idea of Ruby killing a person "yes" Ruby said smiling at her "if it makes it less weird, he wasn't really human anymore"

Weiss just nodded and started with the shirt, "Also I… found something while I was out there" Ruby said after the shirt was on

Weiss just cocked an eyebrow "It's in my other pants… its a note from some people who died there and" Ruby paused "It said to get it to their kid" Weiss' face went from confusion to worry "A kid?" Ruby just nodded "I was wondering if we could go find him tomorrow" Ruby said in an awkward way.

Weiss just thought for a moment "Yeah… yeah I guess" Ruby smiled and Weiss couldn't help but just lay down next to her for a while, so she did so in a careful manner as to not hurt her.

Soon Weiss was asleep, mostly from stress and Ruby would soon join her. But Ruby was slower to sleep because of her injury so she just laid there staring at the sleeping Weiss, just stroking her hair "Don't over work yourself, I love you" Ruby whispered and kissed her forehead

"Sweet dreams"

**So first off, sorry I took too long that's my fault. but I'm here now so yea. So not much happened in this one which is probably why it took me so long sorry**

**What else uh, yea so Leamons, no Leamons? and there was something else but I can't remember soooo...**


	6. James Sanity

ch 7

Ruby slowly opened her eyes, surprised that they fell asleep at all let alone that fast. But she didn't really care as long as she woke up to Weiss' sleeping face, she told herself then, like many times before that she would never get used to that.

She turned her head to the nightstand to look at the time. 4:46 P.M

'_Wow talk about a power nap_' Ruby thought to herself as she tried to sit up.

Forgetting about her broken rib she yelped in pain and fell back to the bed. Weiss woke up slowly registering the loud noise "Are you okay" Weiss asked worried.

"I'm fine baby just forgot I can't do that" She said with a puff of air "That bandage doesn't help much does it" Weiss said sitting up Ruby just shook her head.

"OH, Jaune and Pyrrha will be here soon" Weiss exclaimed getting out of the bed. Ruby cocked an eyebrow "They just wanted to see you and see if you were okay" Weiss explained "oh… help me up please" Ruby said holding up her hands in a childish manner.

Weiss sighed "Why didn't you let me bring the wheelchair" she said helping her up "Because I would break something, thats what you said. Plus I feel too… vulnerable in it" she said grunting at the pause.

"Well thats no reason to hurt your self more" Weiss lectured

"Yes mother" Ruby mocked, Weiss just laughed "Oh no I'm so much worse" she pecked Ruby on the lips.

"oh really" Ruby said not breaking eye contact "Yes" Weiss hummed "I'm your wife to be" she smirked

After a moment of playful bickering a knock sounded from the door "I'll get it, it's probably them"

"I'll be down in a sec" Ruby said grunting and shifting with discomfort .

Weiss walked down the stairs and opened the door, Jaune and Pyrrha were standing there along with Yang and Blake "Oh… I didn't know you were back today. What happened to two weeks." She asked Yang

She just cracked a smirk "Lets just say there was a crazy bar fight and a brick of fire crackers"

Weiss just rolled her eyes "Come on in" she said with a laugh.

They all came in and began to talk "If he was supposed to be a pro Boxer then the big leagues are in trouble is all I said to this dude" Yang recapped "Well you did publicly humiliate him twice and then you insulted his profession. I saw it coming" Blake dead panned

"Ah he was just a pussy" Yang said laughing.

"There she is" Jaune said looking at Ruby as she slowly walked into the living room "RUBIES" Yang yelled jumping out of her seat and lunging for a bear hug, "NONONONO" Ruby said stumbling the other direction

Yang stopped mid lung "Oh, whats wrong" Yang said looking like someone just spit on a puppy

"She broke her rib on her first mission" Weiss said flatly, helping her find a seat without hurting herself "What, how" Blake asked.

"Well…" Ruby retold the story with a strange amount of detail "And then I shot him with a standard confirmed kill, two to the chest, one to the head" She finished

Everyone had a look of astonishment and surprise except Yang "So you got the bastard, good job sis" She said hitting Rubys arm. More gently than usual though

"Well I'm glad you're okay, I'm sorry you got hurt" Pyrrha said with a gentle smile "You don't have to be, you usually don't" Ruby laughed. "Sor-, yeah" Pyrrha blushed.

"So when are you back on the job" Blake asked "Sometime next week I'll be pencil pushing, really boring stuff"

"eh, you heal fast, I'm sure you'll be back to shooting psychos in no time" Yang said in her usual hardy tone pretending to shoot an imaginary gun.

"Yeah" Jaune said standing "so would it be rude to ask for food" He said standing up "Not at all" Weiss replied standing as well "I'll get us something."

**Next ****morning**

Weiss opened her eyes and to her surprise Ruby was straddling her and staring her dead in the eyes at what would normally be an uncomfortably close distance, using her arms to support her weight off her ribs "Morning" Weiss said in a seductive tone.

Ruby smiled but sat up "Get ready to go"

Weiss cocked an eyebrow "To…" Weiss asked with a confused look on her face. Ruby just held up the note. "Right, well get…" She stopped mid sentence when she saw that Ruby was dressed in her "Civvies" as she called them (The black pants red shirt yadda yadda)

"I'll be ready in ten" Weiss said as Ruby dismounted her to let her up. "You're excited" Weiss said walking across the room to their closet while taking off her night gown revealing her breasts and panties.

"Hmmm… What?" Ruby teased "Ha, ha eyes are up here hon" she Weiss said grabbing a shirt and holding it in front of her breasts playfully "But I like them" Ruby mock whined "I know you do" she said putting it on.

Ruby sighed. She was trying to sound disappointed but it came out sounding more satisfied

Weiss was ready to go in about five or ten minutes then she ate a short breakfast, they both got into Weiss' car and began looking for the address on the note.

Ruby wished that there was some way for her to clean the blood off of it without damaging the paper. The blood stain in the corner gave it a brutal reminder of why the note cut off at the end. it just didn't seem right for a little kid to see but it was all they had.

"Is this it" Weiss asked, they had been searching for a while with no luck but this one looked promising "Uh… yes , yes" she said getting excited or nervous

Weiss turned into the driveway and parked and turned the engine off '_nope definitely nervous_' Ruby thought as she got out and approached the door.

she got up to it and raised her fist to knock but hesitated.

Ruby thought she would never find something more nerve racking than proposing to Weiss, but now as she stood before the door suddenly frozen she realized that this was much worse

Asking someone to marry you, one thing, Telling a kid that his parents are dead, a much worse thing.

She felt Weiss grab her hand in her own "It's okay" she whispered "I don't know what to do" Ruby sighed sounding like she was going to cry

"Maybe we should get someone more equipped to the situation" Weiss said slowly "No, no suits. Trust me" Ruby said gripping Weiss' hand "Okay, I'm right here" Ruby nodded, then took a deep breath.

Then knocked

A moment later a boy about nine answered the door. "Hi, are you James Sanity" The boy just nodded "My name is Ruby Rose" she pulled out her badge "I'm a hunter, is anyone home"

The boy looked back "The babysitters is gone for the day… said it was important"

Ruby sighed and knelt down with some difficulty "Do you know where your parents went" The boy looked down.

"A week long camping trip… three weeks ago" he said glumly.

Ruby could feel a tear in her eye "James… your… your parents aren't coming back"

The kid didn't move, talk, didn't even react. After a long pause the boy simply said "I know… What- what happened"

Ruby hesitated "A bad man got to them" Ruby said simply "And killed them" James finished bluntly

This stunned Ruby for a moment "Y-yes"

The boy just looked down. No sign of tears like Ruby expected. But he looked like he was going to break, almost as if he knew before and had already gone threw the pain and now was forced to go threw it again "I wanna leave" he finally said.

"What" Ruby looked confused and worried "Go, I wanna leave. I don't like the babysitter, she brings a lot of men over and…" The boy obviously understood what they were doing because he stopped and looked uncomfortable but snapped out of it and said "And shes mean"

Ruby was at a loss "D-do you have family"

The boy nodded "My grandma" he said

"Do you know where she lives" James just nodded

"Should I take you there" She tried but James looked hesitant "Mom said not to do that"

Ruby smiled weakly "Well that's good but I'm not a normal stranger, I'm like a superhero. I beat the bad man who took your parents. He won't hurt anyone else" The boy smiled matching hers. sad but looking for a reason not to be.

"I want to eat first" he said walking back inside leaving the door open for them.

Ruby stood with Weiss' help and nodded her head to Weiss telling her to go inside.

They both walked into the house which had seen better days "What's the babysitter even here for" Weiss said in a disgusted tone.

There was a TV and a couch with two arm chairs surrounding a coffee table, and that was all that was intact. There was clothes and fast food wrappers lying everywhere

the kid walked out of the kitchen with a plate of P.B and J sandwiches

"Well at least she left food" Ruby said optimistically. The boy shook his head as he walked to the coffee table in between the couch and two arm chairs "I made them this morning, I don't know how to make anything else" he said setting the plate down and picking up a sandwich

"She didn't make anything before she left" Weiss asked worriedly "No, she left a note on the fridge though" he said taking a bite out of his snack

"Oh" Ruby deadpanned looking at Weiss. Weiss returned with something that looked like a mix between frustration and worry. Ruby picked one of the sandwiches up and began to eat.

"Your sister going to eat" the boy said, oblivious to the panicked look on Weiss face

"Oh, uh, she's… not my sister" Ruby laughed nervously. James looked up confused "Sorry its just, she was holding your hand so I assumed you were related" He said looking up from his sandwich.

"What are you then? Best Friends" Weiss looked at Ruby not sure what to tell him. Ruby shrugged and mouthed 'I'll just tell him' Weiss just nodded

"Weiss is my… fiance" She said slowly

"What's that?" He said, a confused look plastered on his face

"I'm going to marry her" Ruby said bluntly. James actually looked more confused "But I thought…"

"Not all the time" Ruby said awkwardly "Oh" he said looking down "Thats weird"

Ruby laughed "Yeah… yeah it is"

**sup so here it is, I like it but its not my opinion that matters. So about the Lemon, I only have one comment about it and it was a… decisive yes. So if anyone objects lets see where that goes but if you don't tell me I will just assume that the populous is behind him/her and you know what they say about assuming**

**it makes an ASS out of U and ME.**


	7. That Old Bitch

"Is this it" Ruby asked turning her head to the back seat of Weiss' care to look at James, the boy nodded in reply "Here babe" Weiss wordlessly turned in to park at a house surprisingly close to their own which was down the street maybe one or two blocks.

The house was a two story, sort of earthy looking brownish red, house with a porch and a door that matched the color of the house. It was actually a very nice and neat looking from the outside, Weiss remembered asking about it when she was house shopping.

They all got out of the car and walked up the stairs onto the porch, Ruby let the James ring the doorbell, and they just waited for an answer.

Finally an elderly woman who wasn't as old a Ruby expected, maybe early sixties, answered the door. She had black hair with a good number of gray strands running thru them that reached down to mid back and was neatly arranged into some sort of braid in the front.

her face was wrinkled slightly but wasn't really bad, and her eyes were a deep blue which would normally pretty but the look of anger and the sleepiness the eyes still held made them look sort of intimidating.

She was wearing a black night gown that went all the way to the ground and blue slippers.

"What do you…" she cut off when she saw the James standing next to Weiss who was behind Ruby "Ma'am I-" Ruby started but was cut off by the women "James get inside now, up stairs"

The boy quickly walked inside and soon the sound of stairs could be heard. "And who are you" she said in a hostile and firm voice.

"I'm a Hunter, I was making sure" The women cut Ruby off again "Why didn't you call a guardian first" she said still sounding hostile "We didn't know how long the kid had been alone, it was are first priority to make sure the child was safe" Ruby said pulling out her badge.

The women held a cold glare, Ruby had been used to that stair for years. Weiss was also very familiar with it and for obvious reasons it did not bother her. But the women would have normally ran anyone else off.

"And what is she doing here, is she a Hunter?" she said turning her icy glare to Weiss, Ruby could have swore her gaze faltered for a moment when she did. The reason being Weiss was returning the glare with practiced ease.

"No shes-"

"Then why is she here, do you know what you're doing" the women began, but Ruby was seconds from snapping

"Shes just my fiance, but I'm here to talk about the kid" She snapped slightly, not quite satisfying her frustration

"What did you just say" The woman's glare got impossibly colder and more intense. "Kid, Ma'am try to focus. I came here to talk about the kid" Ruby said sounding annoyed.

"The child is safe, but I have no time or patience to deal… clitty-lickers today" she spat the words clitty-licker with a larg amount of disgust and then slammed the door

Ruby just stood there stunned, she could faintly hear from the other side of the door "I swear the fags are multiplying"

"What did she… wa" Ruby stammered, Ruby had been a lesbian for most her life and had only come across an occasional rude comment and sometimes classmates would use it to try to get under her skin. She had even been ignored but hadn't actually experienced that degree of judgmental offence.

Weiss grabbed Rubys wrist and pulled her to the car hoping she didn't do anything stupid.

They got in the car and Ruby slammed her head back into the seats headrest "THAT BITCH" She yelled

Weiss started the engine and began to back up "Calm down, at least the kid is safe" She smiled

"I don't see how anyone could be happy with that bitch, she was being a little prick before she knew-" "Ruby, Ruby hon just let it go. We don't need to worry about it, you did the right thing and maybe now the kid can enjoy his life"

two years later

Ruby and Weiss were sitting on the couch eating dinner like they usually do. They had a dining room but Ruby had broken the habit of using a long time ago, it was now used only when they had guests.

There was a knock at their door "I'll get it" Ruby said getting up and walking to the door, she opened it to see James standing there with an angry look on his face "What is it this time" she asked stepping to the side to let him in.

he walked in still looking angry "A low C, Low, do you want to live on the streets with the rats and stray dogs WELL" James said in his Mock voice of his grandmother "She locked me in my room because shining forbid I have a low C on my report card, hi Weiss" he said walking into the living room with Ruby behind him.

"Hi" Weiss waved

"No dinner" Rub asked flatly already knowing the answer "You're getting good at this" James said smiling "Well we have some pasta in the kitchen should still be hot" Ruby pointed at the kitchen.

James casually walked in and made himself a bowl.

"So I assume you found out how to get the window open again" Said Weiss when he came back in "Yea the child lock isn't invincible like she thought. I just waited until I was home alone one day, opened my window and broke it with some wire cutters"

Weiss cocked an eyebrow "Where did you get wire cutters" Weiss asked.

The kid smiled suspiciously slowly producing the tool and handing it to Ruby who had a matching look. "Ruby… *Sigh* you two are going to get in trouble for doing stupid things like that."

Ruby shrugged and sat back down next to Weiss, putting an arm around her "But I'm being extra careful. I promise" she said in a childish voice making Weiss smile "I know you are" she said turning and peaking Ruby on the lips "Now eat, both of you"

James just smiled and sat on the couch next to Ruby and began to eat.

"What are we watching" he asked not taking his eyes off the comedy

"No idea" Ruby laughed

**alright i made it to the time skip, yay me, so I think next chapter will be a lemon and if you don't want to read it then you don't have to. Plus you won't miss anything important if you don't (No toys through, not how imagine Ruby and Weiss going about it) anyway after that this will be going into trench coat dude and stuff**

**also the age of James is 11**

**Ruby is now 23**

**and Weiss is 25**

**just so you know**


	8. We Still Have Privacy(Altered non-lemon)

"Bye James, come back if your grand hag is annoying you" Ruby waved as James walked out the front door.

"I would have to live here in that case" he yelled over his shoulder making Ruby and Weiss laugh "See you soon then" Weiss said closing the door

Ruby walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist and resting her head rest on her shoulder. "I wouldn't be surprised if did end up living here" she said quietly in her ear sounding tired.

"he practically does" Weiss sighed in content with the contact

"Nah, we still have plenty of privacy" Ruby said in a seductive tone. Weiss purred at the sound "That we do" she said reaching up and stroking a strand of her hair "You're beautiful" Ruby said out of no where.

Weiss laughed "What's with the smooth talk"

"No reason, I just can't take my eyes off you" Ruby said, a faint trace of lust in her voice

Weiss picked up on the lust easily and it excited her "Well…" she said turning in Rubys arms to face her. She leaned in and kissed Ruby gently for a short moment and when Weiss broke the kiss she said "Wanna see more"

Rubys face split into a huge, very evil looking, grin "If my princess would allow me to see her bare… then I would humbly accept my ladys kind offer" Ruby said with her mock "Proper" voice, something she usually did for her pre foreplay antics

At first Weiss didn't know how to deal or react to it, but now she had Rubys little games all figured out.

"Well, if you would kindly escort me to my room I will allow you to indulge in my body" Weiss said less subtly with the lust

Rubys smile got impossibly larger before she reached lower down Weiss' legs and to Weiss' surprise lifted her over her shoulder emitting a scream/ laugh out of Weiss "PUT ME DOWN RUBY AHH!" she screamed sounding happier than was trying to.

About and hour and a half latter the two lovers where laying beside each other, with nothing but the blankets of the bed to cover their indecencies. Ruby held Weiss close to her chest and was running her fingers absently through Weiss' hair.

"Is my princess satisfied" Ruby said in a content hum

"Hum, more than you know" Weiss sighed in content, earning a chuckle from Ruby. "What's so funny?" Weiss asked in mock annoyance.

"Oh nothing, it's just you used to be so shy. I've created a monster."

Weiss lightly smacked Ruby's arm, "Hey I made the first move!" She complained, feeling like Ruby was taking credit as the dominant one. She was, but Weiss didn't like to admit that to anyone, and that included Ruby.

"Oh bullshit, You where so nervous you couldn't move. It was barely a whimper when you asked me."

Weiss buried her head in the nap of Ruby's neck, "That counts as first move though."

"You asked, if you made the first move you would have just done it." Ruby grinned, "It was adorable how timid you were about it."

Weiss smacked Ruby's arm again, "Hush dolt."

Ruby laughed and kissed the top of her head "I love you, sweet dreams"

"Hm, I love you too" Weiss yawned, "Even if you are full of yourself."

Ruby chuckled lightly. "Good night"

**So this used to be a lemon BUT I altered it to just be this stubby little chapter because I dunno I'm a dick. Actually I did it because this particular chapter brought in a lot of hollow views of people hopping on this then skipping to the lemon... then not reading anything else. It got annoying so yeah, plus I felt it was off from the usual tone of this fic. IF for some reason people NEED this back I still have the lemon version saved and ready to be put back out. Still for now there will be no more lemons until I get (Or you I guess) get to the Ever After section of this story. As I will still update this after it has been finished. There was another lemon that I just deleted all together, and that one as will is in my archive. Sorry for those who came here for those lemons but there be none here yet. **


	9. Boulevard of Borken Dreams

James was walking down the street his neighborhood, at the moment it was quiet and still most people were either eating dinner or vegetating on their TVs around this time of day.

The sky was painted a beautiful orange and red and the clouds had been blown into half circles in the sky. James loved this time of day, he was almost always out and about to see and if he couldn't get out for some reason he would watch it longingly from window in his room.

He sighed, why did he have to go home to that old hag. She'll just ruin his good mood.

He always felt good after being at Ruby and Weiss' house they were just so happy, unlike Maria (His grand hag) who was constantly angry with him

funny how Ruby and Weiss, two people who just showed up to tell him his parents were dead, was more family than his grandmother.

The kid scowled at the image of his grand hag giving him the "They are bad sinners" talk.

Something he got ritual for every time he was caught sneaking to his preferred place of lounging in Weiss and Rubys living room. James knew that this would happen every time without fail.

He finally reached his "Home" or as he and Ruby called it. Prison

but if it was prison then he was an escape artist, he had probably seen every way out of there before she did. Like the mini window in the basement, the window in the attic. Once he even used an air vent that lead directly outside.

He couldn't keep him caged it was in his nature to escape and if he did say so himself he was very good at it.

He approached the side of his house, ducking under windows as he went, finally he reached the backyard.

He grabbed an empty wooden box that had been abandon in the yard a while back and put it next to a wall that was shorter than the others and took a few steps back.

he gave a short sprint and stepped up on to the box and swiftly jumped, grabbing the ledge he quickly pulled himself up seemingly without effort and finally landed on his feet with them not even touching the wall as he went.

He knew where he was, above the laundry room, and there was no sound of a washer or dryer or even anyone loading them. He smiled, 'so far so good I wonder if she knows i'm gone' he thought as he did another short dash.

this time he ran up the wall going up to the real roof, not far just two steps up, and kicked off from there. landing on the little bit of lowly slanted roofing.

He did a sort of roll on to it to avoid making a lot of noise, then he stood walking over to a window and pulling out a small plastic looking rod with one flat end. He stuck it between the window and the window frame.

he slid it to the left until it was forced to a stop, he fumbled with it there for a bit before he heard a faint *click* and he pushed the window open. He hopped into his room

"I thought I told you stay in here" said a very old and familiar voice and as usual it didn't sound happy.

James sighed "So close" he mumbled "So close to what, becoming a criminal, if you keep doing things like this you will be arrested or something"

James breathed in deeply trying to muster every bit of patients he had "I don't know what things you're talking about, I'm just doing what all my friends are doing" he said in a sarcastic voice

"What friends, I forbid you to see them ever again" She said quickly. James mentally face palmed "I don't have any friends, Grandmother" he said grandmother as if it was an insult "You keep me locked up in here so I can't make any"

"I do not" she snapped, James just pointed at the window "Thats just because you keep escaping" she said not knowing she just proved James'(s?) point. He sighed again, he would sit on his bed but thats where she was then and he never sat next to her.

"Where did you go" she said trying to calm down "Gee I don't know, first I went to the mall because, oh wait I have no money, then I went to my friends house, oh yea, guess I just sat around the street begging someone to save me from my tower" James said in a sarcastic tone and gesturing to his room.

"You went to… their house… didn't you" she said getting angry again "Oh was my 'beggar on the street' story not believable, yes thats were I went" His sarcastic attitude was making maria's blood boil.

"How dare you speak to me in that tone you little brat" She said standing up "I can speak to you any way that I want HAG" he yelled the last word.

"I AM YOUR GRANDMOTHER" she yelled back "YOU ARE A BITCH" he accidentally yelled.

The look on his Grandmothers face was one of shock "Y-you… Are just like your filthy father" she recovered and now it was James turn to be shocked "You heard me, my daughter fell in love with a barbarian savage who had no sense of being polite and civilized" she spat with as much disgust she could

The boy's look hardened "My father… had a sense of freedom something you never gave mom… or me" Maria had enough, normally she would yell at him to leave but that wasn't an option.

She walked up to him quickly and grabbed him by the ear and pulled him downstairs.

She pulled him through the kitchen and opened a door leading to the basement. She tossed him in a way down the into the dark room and slammed the door.

James hurled himself against the door, slamming into it with all his might as he heard a faint click of the door locking. "YOU CAN'T KEEP ME DOWN HERE, I'LL GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK YOU OLD HAAAAAG" he yelled as he kicked and punched the door wildly.

Unfortunately James's (That will do i guess James's) 11 year old body was simply too small to even put a small scratch on the door.

James just gave up on the door and slowly walked down the stairs into the open space of the basement, waving his hands in the air looking for the lonely light in the center.

He found it and pulled the string turning it on, the room was filled with a dim light coming from one light bulb dangling lowly in the center of the room.

The basement was mostly empty other than some non perishables in boxes around him.

He half heartedly picked up a can of canned fruit and looked for a can opener, which apparently had one of its own box.

He opened the can and just ate the fruit as if he was drinking it. He paused, thinking about his mom and dad who loved him and held him. His real family

He slowly began to cry and soon he was balling. His legs began to feel like jello and he fell onto his knees.

He just sat there crying not knowing what to do. "M-mom *sobbing* D-dad" he said with difficulty his throat was choked with tears.

"Why" he whispered weakly as he lay down on the dusty floor. When he did he spotted a box tucked under a table.

It was hidden by blankets and dust.

He weakly got up and walked over to it pulling it out, on the box was written in black marker were the words "Freedom" he opened it to find a large amount of tools, but the thing that caught his eye was an old Mp3 and a photo album.

He picked up both of them noting that the Mp3 still had headphones, He turned it on and put the headphones in and pressed play.

He hadn't heard much music out side of Maria's. She refused to get him any sort of device including Ipods or Mp3's. The song opened up to what sounded like a guitar, he knew the instrument well because Ruby listened to a lot of music with it in it and played a little herself.

but it didn't sound normal it sounded more like a computer imitating an electric guitar and was wavering in noise level.

After about ten seconds a man began to sing

"I walk a lonely road, the only that I have ever known, Don't know where it goes but it's home to me and I walk alone"

The song sounded sad but strong at the same time, it to James sounded familiar some how.

James opened the photo album and began flipping through the caught his eye, it was of a girl about his age, with light brown hair that looked just like his own. His was shorter of course.

She had blue eyes also like James and had a big smile on. A boy stood next to her wearing a similar smile and also was around his age, he had black hair and bluish grey eyes that looked odd with his hair but somehow James liked it.

"I walked this empty street, on the boulevard of broken dreams. where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone" the music continued and James froze

"I walk alone I walk alone"

"M-mom… D-dad"

"I walk alone I walk a… MY SHADOW'S THE ONLY ONE WHO WALKS BESIDE ME, MY SHALLOW HEART'S THE ONLY THING THAT'S BEATING, SOMETIMES I WISH SOMEONE OUT HERE WILL FIND ME, TILL THEN I WALK ALONE"

'I can't stay here no I wont stay here, I will never stop fighting.' he thought grabbing tools out of the box 'I will not be caged, and I will win' he stood up and threaded the headphone cords through his shirt so it would get in the way and grabbed the picture folded it and put it in his wallet.

He looked around of any sort of exit and then he spotted it. An air vent, he had been in the external air systems but not the internal that was a different ball game.

"Oh well theres a first time for everything"

"I'm walkin down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind, on the border line of the edge and where I walk alone"

He began to unscrew the vent guard with a screw driver.

"Read between the lines, what's fucked up and everything's alright, check my vital signs to know I'm still alive and walk alone" James sung with the man

He didn't know how he knew the words but it didn't matter.

He got it open and climbed inside, it was surprisingly spacey. He moved through the systems of vents, being careful to not make much noise.

he found many dead ends, blocked by large spinning fans so he crawled until he found his only exit… a vent that led out into his living room.

He grand hag was in the kitchen but there was no wall separating the two rooms except the carpet and the hardwood floors.

But he was determined and he was going to do it. He, with some great difficulty, quietly unscrewed the vent guard with the pliers from the inside. All except one anyways, it fell to the side dangling by the one screw left.

he pulled himself through and dropped down, there was a light *thud*

Maria stopped what ever she was doing and turned around, she couldn't see the vent from her standpoint. She walked to the basement door and checked to make sure it was still locked. It was

James had landed behind a couch which effectively hid him from her view, he smiled 'to easy'

The sound of the front door closing made Maria spin around quickly, "Who…" she stopped when she saw no one there.

It took her a moment but eventually it clicked "No" she said quickly walking to the front door, she stopped for a moment when she saw the open vent and growled.

She threw open the door, she was greeted with a small note that read "Told you".

She walked as fast as she could onto the street and spotted some kids playing soccer in the darkening light. "YOU HAVE YOU SEEN MY GRANDSON COME OUT OF HERE" she yelled.

A girl about the age of 12 stepped forward and pointed down the other direction "he went that way. "Thank you" she said quietly and walked to her car and drove away. The little black haired girl watched the car drive off into the distance.

She smiled then walked back to her friends and to a bush. "She's gone" James slipped out of the bush "Thank you…" "My name is Anarchy" she said holding out a hand for James to shake.

He took it, "James, James Sanity" The girl smiled "Thats a cool name, Sanity. Can I call you that"

James looked at the three boys who gathered around "uh… yea"

"You don't get out much do you" she said with a cheerful voice "uh… no"

"Well do you want to play soccer" she said holding up the ball "I uh… don't know how to play soccer." the girls jaw dropped, "you don't know how to play soccer…" she thought for a moment then tossed him the ball which he awkwardly caught "guess I'll have to show you"

James thought for a moment "Does… this mean we're friend"

Anarchy smiled "Uh, yea I guess"

**Sorry this is late, I took the weekend off writing, just a quick break but you know. So the lemon was good I assume and thank you all** **for reading**.


	10. Taste of Freedom

Ruby stretched out and yawned, stirred from her sleep by her cell phone making annoying sounds. She grabbed her phone off her night stand and looked at the collar ID "Unknown number" Ruby cocked an eyebrow.

She shrugged and answered it "This better be good, its like" she glanced at the digital alarm clock "12:30"

"Sorry Ruby its just, uh" Ruby was suddenly awake at the familiar voice of James "W-what are you doing, James where are you"

"Uh… a friends house. Listen Maria isn't going to be happy about this and I'm positive she knows I'm gone, and any minute now she'll…"

As if on cue there was a furious knock at the door. "Was that her?" James asked 'wow that was loud' Ruby thought absently "More than likely, no one else knocks like a gorilla at midnight"

"Okay, uh… just don't tell her where I am" James said desperately "I don't know where you are" Ruby said getting out of the bed and looking for her shirt. "Well… don't tell her I called… or that you even know I'm gone"

"You have a lot of explaining to do when this blows over you hear" Ruby said slipping on her shirt and a pair of panties that she would later discover were not her own. She used her pajama shirt which reached well below her waist hiding the light blue panties

"Yea yea just deal with her please" James said with the distant sound of children in the background.

"Okay" she said ending the call.

"Whats going on" Weiss asked groggily "Nothing hun just go back to sleep" Weiss just looked at her with her You-will-explain...later face but was soon it was retaken by sleepiness and she just laid back down.

"yoo hng fm" she mumbled. Another knock came this time louder making Weiss shoot up and nearly fall off the bed "What the hell was that" Weiss whispered

Ruby sighed "James' grand hag and all her never ending bitchness, I got it" she said holding up her hand to stop Weiss "You sure" Weiss asked worriedly, Ruby just nodded.

Ruby walked quickly down the stairs in her black pajama shirt, not wearing much more. She reached the base of the stairs that set in the same hallway as the front door. She walked up to the door and opened it.

And there she was, ms. Bitch herself. She held a face of disgust as she analyzed Rubys current attire, the sex hair didn't help. "What, Its my house and its midnight what did you expect… A fucking mourning dress" Ruby said rudely

"Why would I expect that" She said still holding the disgusted look, 'cuz you're remaining family won't wear it when YOU die' Ruby was tempted to say but she didn't want the situation to escalate

"What do you want" Ruby sighed calling upon every bit of patience she had.

"Don't play stupid clitty-licker you know what I'm here for…" She paused and Ruby just gave her look of "Really?" "THE BOY! where is he, bring him here now"

Ruby gave her a mock smile "Sorry hag, JAMES isn't here" She stressed his name to send a message to her "Yea" she said beginning to nod in a mocking manner "he has a name, shocking isn't it"

Maria sighed trying to stay focused "I know he's in here, he always goes here"

"Well he isn't, he ran away. I hope he's okay but I'm not surprised, who wouldn't run away from you and your miserable life"

"UGH! I live a happy and content life, unlike you, you, LESBIAN" It sounded like she was forcing the last words out, spitting as she did so.

Ruby calmly wiped spit of her face

"Listen here you old bitch" Ruby said pulling off her wedding ring

It was a shiny red tinted ring with silver kursiv writing saying "Weiss"

"This" she said holding it out for her to see "This is happiness, obviously you lack it" she said nodding to Maria's ring less hands "And yes I'm a lesbian, and I am happy. Also even if I did know where James was I wouldn't tell you"

she put it back on "Now please, I have a Wife waiting for me in bed… goodnight Ms. Sanity" Ruby put great emphasis on the word wife and then closed the door.

Maria just stood there at the door completely shocked at what just happened.

Ruby on the other hand felt great, today has just worked out in all kinds of different ways

James, though wreckless, had stood up for himself, she recently got her sniper fixed, had sex with Weiss (best in a while if you asked her) and then told off the person she hated so, SO much.

She walked back up the stairs and into her room "She gone?" Weiss asked half awake. Ruby climbed into bed next to her and threw her arms around Weiss as she lay lay down.

"Yea she's gone" Ruby said pulling Weiss in close

James

James sat on Anarchy's bed watching her and the other three boys play a video game. He had tried it himself but he found himself under experienced and easily beaten.

He thought of what had happened many hours ago and what he would do next.

flashback

"Uh, yea I guess" Anarchy said smiling

James just smiled back, he never had real friends other than Ruby and Weiss but they weren't his age.

"So whats your name again" asked one of the boys "Call him Sanity, okay" Anarchy answered for him when she saw how shy he was.

A kid about his age stepped forward, he had dark brown hair and he looked fairly big for a kid his age but his brown eyes gave off a friendly, maybe even cuddly atmosphere. "Jake Suitar, But my friends call me Centaur because I'm so strong"

Another boy blond haired boy walked up, his gleaming blue eyes gave him a very energetic look "Yea, I've seen him tackle an adult with only a five foot dash behind it." he said walking up close and shaking his hand, he leaned in and whispered "He's just a big marshmallow though, trust me"

James nodded wordlessly "Daniel Page at your service" he said doing a mock bow "Fastest runner in all the land"

"Stop showing off" said the last boy who didn't move from his spot. He had light brown hair only slightly darker than James' own except instead of having blue eyes like James he had hazel colored eyes.

"Mark Oneshot" He said giving a brief wave.

"Well now that everyone has been introduced, and Sanity needs to get off the streets… Sleepover at my place?" Anarchy said grabbing the ball and tossing it behind her in the general direction of her yard. "Yea" said the group one at a time.

"Cool I'll go ask mom if it's cool." She said running off.

Now

And now he's here, sitting on Anarchy's bed watching them play the game emphasized as Halo.

The game finally ended with Mark leaping up in victory "Eat it noobs" he said as Anarchy pulled him back down "Shut up show off" She said

"No I deserve to-" he was cut off when Jake grabbed him and wrestled him to the floor. "Who's on top of the scoreboard now" he said trying to stay quiet as to not disturb the sleeping parents

"Still OUGH" he grunted as Daniel hopped on top of Jake "Dog pile him fast"

Soon they were all in a tangled mess of kids, Crushing poor Mark

"Who's on top now" Daniel said

"Ugh, Sanity I think" Anarchy said with difficulty "Who's the weather up there" Mark asked sounding like he was about to die "Oh you know, It's okay"

"Glad you're comfortable" he said sounding like someone forced to except death.

A blond haired women the door slowly, "You should probably go to be and stop killing your friend" She said looking tired "Sorry mom" Anarchy said squirming under James who got off to let everyone free.

She just smiled and closed the door, her foot steps could be heard going in the direction of her room.

"So, Who's gonna sleep where" Anarchy asked to everyone. "Me and Mark here got the floor" Jake said giving Mark an noggie "Hey stop, hey I get it already"

Jake laughed and let him go.

"I call the may bed" Daniel said pulling out what looked to James like a yoga mat or something. It was a greyish color and was pretty thin but there was an assortment of blankets tangled up with it.

"Uh… is there anymore room on the floor" James asked, Mark and Jake were already laying down and it was obvious that there wasn't any. "Nope" Mark said in a sing song voice, already knowing where this was going

"uh, is there anywhere else" James asked Anarchy. She thought for a moment "nnnnnoooooo, Yea I can't think of anywhere, usually its just us so I guess you should" She spun around looking for something

"I guess for now you can sleep in the bed" She said looking back.

"What about you" James asked with a worried face, he was slightly afraid that he knew the answer "In my bed, wouldn't be the first time, I used to get in bed with my brother all the time" James just smiled weakly trying not to blush. He had little to no experience with this kind of stuff and he always thought only lovers slept in the same bed.

'well if she doesn't care why should I' James mentally tried to shrug it off. Anarchy was already in the bed stretching, no one bothered to put PJ's on.

James sighed and got into the bed as well, they all said their goodnights and went to sleep.

All except James, not because of the girl who lay facing the other direction not even inches from him, though it didn't help. He couldn't sleep just because all the stuff that had happened that day.

'what do I do now. I guess just go to Ruby and Weiss' house, but Maira expects that and Ruby isn't allowed to break laws. I'm pretty sure harboring a missing child is illegal. definitely couldn't stay here' he brainstormed for about an hour before he became restless.

He got out of the bed and quietly opened the door and walked down the stairs. He looked around there living room, it was nice. There was a large plasma screen on the wall surrounded by the entertainment center, and facing it was large puffy looking couch.

His eyes wandered in the direction the kitchen, almost as soon as he did his stomach began to growl. 'a quick bite couldn't hurt' he thought.

He looked in the cabinets for something but nothing was there but cleaning supplies and cooking utensils, but he hadn't checked the ones out of normal reach.

He wasn't that small anymore but the house was so massive that everything was a bit high up. This didn't stop James, he loved heights and climbing so he knew what he was doing.

He scaled the counter and began looking for something. A lot of stuff that could be turned into food but wouldn't taste great on its own.

'think if I were food… where would I be' as he thought this he spotted a jar of something on top of the fridg. Yea, yea how unoriginal but hey it's a battle parents have had with their kids for years.

The keep away game with the cookie jar, but James knew how to get to it even if none of the counters even touched the fridge.

James walked to the edge of the counter, eyeing the ledge that he was aiming for (After checking if it was wheels or not first) and judged the distance. Normally he didn't need to but this time he had to do it quietly.

So he had to jump and grab the ledge without slamming into the fridge or missing and making a lot of noise.

He did this for a moment then prepared himself, then he lept clearing just under five feet and grabbing the edge of the fridge without so much as creek

'perfect' he thought pulling himself up, he was just about to lift his leg over the edge when he heard

"Wow" It was just a whisper but it was enough to make James jump out of his skin… and lose grip.

James fell, and for a moment everything slowed down.

Anarchy who had the unfortunate fate of becoming the landing pad only had enough time for a . "UFF" and they were both on the ground facing the ceiling. .

Luckily the landing wasn't very loud but unfortunately it still hurt.

"Ow" Anarchy breathed.

James rolled off of her "I'm so so so sorry, ah crap" James desperately tried to right his wrong. "No its fine" She said laughing "I've been through much worse" she got to her feet and looked at James.

"Do that again" She said after a moment of silents "Wait what, I nearly killed you"

Anarchy looked up at the jar on top of the large fridge "but what you just did was awesome, you had it right in front of you… where did you learn to do that?" She asked getting uncomfortably close.

"Uh… I learned on my own, I sneak in and out of my house a lot and I climb up and down my… house" Anarchy seemed to be getting closer "So you can parkour" she said the look on her face getting happier by the second.

"Yyyyeeessss" he said leaning back

"Well then…" she gestured to the fridge "Show me"

James sighed "Screw it" he said scaling the counter again, he went back to the edge and lept.

Once again he flawlessly covered the distance and grabbed onto the fridge without much sound. He pulled himself up and grabbed the jar.

Opening it he saw it was filled with an assortment of cookies, he smiled and put the lid back on. "Here" he said lowering it to Anarchy. "Back up"

Anarchy did so giving James plenty of space, he jumped off landing on his feet and crouching slightly. "Cool" Anarchy mumbled, James just shrugged "It's nothing compared to some people"

"Hey, follow me" Anarchy said suddenly grabbing James by the wrist and pulling him back up to her room, but instead of stopping at the bed she went over it and opened the window. She stepped outside of it and looked back at James who just watched curiously.

"Coming?" she asked "Uh… yeah" James said following her outside

When he got out she was already sitting to the side of the window eating a cookie, with space for one to sit next to her. He took a seat next to her "Pretty isn't it" she said looking up at the sky. James looked up at the stars

"Yeah" he didn't know what else to say.

"So… whats your story" Her tone took a more serious turn. "What do you mean"

"No one runs away for no reason, if they do they just end up going back in a few hours. You have to have a real reason to stay gone" She looked at James a gentle smile on her face "I won't make you say, but it helps to get things off your chest"

James sighed "Why… why do you want to know?"

Anarchy just shrugged "I don't know, just that I feel like me and you are going to get along pretty well… I just wanted to know"

"My parents died when I was nine" he started "some psycho killed theme on a fishing trip or something like that. I was picked up by a Hunter named Ruby, she took me to the person who legally had custody of me, being my only close relative" James said in a gloomy tone, his eyes were locked with his shoes in front of him.

"Your Grandma" She finished in a saddened tone as well

"Yea, well turns out she was some old hag who hated anyone I even vaguely liked, or even loved. Like my dad, Ruby, Weiss. She never let me go anywhere or do anything, I never met any other kids my age."

James sat back and gazed into the stars "So I would sneak out, She would lock me in tighter, I would find a way. Soon it was all out war and today it escalated." James paused not sure what to say or not to say.

"What happened then?" Anarchy asked, careful to not go too far with her curiosity

"She locked me in the basement… I wouldn't let her win, I had to get out… but now I am and I'm not going back" James said sitting up sounding a little bit more upbeat. "Where will you go?" Anarchy asked.

James shrugged "I'm resourceful I'm sure I'll find a way or place"

James smiled at her reassuringly "I'll be fine"

They stayed up there for a while, talking, laughing. James was content with the idea of having friends. This had to be one of the best, no THE best day of his life. Freedom

"We should probably sleep now, its like One thirty." Anarchy said looking at her watch. "Yea I guess"

They crawled back inside and Anarchy closed the window, They got under the covers and laid down "Goodnight, Sanity" She said stressing Sanity

James laughed "Goodnight"

UNKNOWN LOCATION

"AHHHH!" screamed a man about the age of twenty who was strapped to a metal reclined chair.

The trench coat man had a knife in his hand with fresh blood on it "Oh be calm it was one measly finger, its hardly the worst of it" He said sounding mildly annoyed.

"P-PLEASE, I- I HAVE A WIFE" The man begged

The man laughed hardly "Well in that case… I hope you left a good will behind" He said still chuckling

He lifted the knife to take another finger of the poor man, but just as he began to lower the blade a man burst through the door "SIR" the man stopped, knife no more than three inches above the his victims hand.

"Can't you see I'm trying to enjoy this" He said sounding darker. "Sorry but the hunters, they caught on" He said out of breath

The man straightened up and chuckled lowly and darkly "Well… isn't it about time" He said walking away from his victim.

"Thank you god" the man whispered

"Oh did you think you would live" he said quickly turning around and throwing the knife with surprising speed. It embedded into the young mans skull, killing him instantly

"Now, to tend to the Hunters… A real challenge"

**du du duuuuu I told you he would return, I just needed to introduce James as a character and build on his relationship with his new group of friends, more specifically Anarchy who I don't know if I said but just to clarify has Black hair and Brown and Hazel eyes.**

**So now to begin the intense shiz.**


	11. One Thornless White Rose

**Weiss**

"Sorry I can't help you but some pressing matters came up at work and at my work and you know how that is." Ruby said tieing off her combat boots, which she usually used as normal shoes.

"It's okay, I'll move faster without your attention span" Weiss laughed as Ruby stood up. Weiss hugged Ruby and the kissed briefly.

"Be careful on that death trap" Weiss shuttered at the mention of it. "Oh its not a death trap, it's just a motorcycle" Ruby said rolling her eyes. "Potato poo-taa-too (Or how ever I would do that)"

"Just be glad Yang isn't driving, because when she drives them she tries to make them fly" Weiss shuttered again. She hated motorcycles because of Yang, who went absolutely insane on the metal death traps.

"Well just come back in one piece please" Weiss just shook the memories out of her head "Okay babe I promise" Ruby said walking to the garage where they kept Rubys motorcycle, normally the garage was used as Rubys gun maintenance area.

all her cleaning, shining, and calibrating tools were in there. Also a bunch of stuff Weiss didn't know about and even something called a reload bench or something. Because firing a bullet once just wasn't enough, she had to put a new bullet in it and fire them again.

Weiss soon heard the motorcycle zoom out of the driveway in a very loud manner, Weiss got ready herself but she would not be going to work. No, she had to find James befor Maria did

The reason being is that for some strange reason she hasn't contacted the police to help. Rubys the one who noticed and took it as a bad sign, now Ruby was determined to find James to find out why exactly.

But now the job was passed to her, she was okay with it. She liked James and definitely didn't want him to be in harms way.

She picked up the house phone and dialed the number that Ruby scribbled onto a ripped piece of paper from her cell phone.

It rang a few times before a woman maybe a little older than herself picked up. "Livs residents" Weiss had always been good at acting, the skill never did come in handy… until then.

"Oh hi, I'm James' mother Mrs. Sanity" She said in an upbeat tone. "Oh, would you like to speak to him."

"Yes please" Weiss then heard silents on the other end. Then some faint talking

**James**

"James, it's your mother calling" Anarchy's mother who he only knew by "Mrs. Livs" said opening the door. Mark had already left and Daniel was still sleeping. Leaving Jake, Anarchy, and himself.

James looked confused and when he glanced Anarchy she was even more confused. "Uh… okay" he said taking the phone hesitantly. Mrs. Livs left

"H-hello…" James said not knowing what to expect

"James! Its Weiss, where are you" James lit up, it was just Weiss. "Uh not far actually how did you…"

There was a sigh on the other end "Its called caller ID sweeti, it left a callback number." She explained, Anarchy and Jake got close. "Oh, well I'm at (Insert convincing address)"

There was a pause "Thats like across the street" Weiss said confused

"hey she didn't find me, so it doesn't really matter" James said in an oddly proud voice

"Well I'm coming to get you" James' face changed to confusion again "Why"

"Ruby wanted to ask you some questions" She said matter of factly "What?"

"Maria hasn't gotten the cops involved yet, it makes her think she's hiding something" she said quickly "Oh" James said flately

"Listen I'll be there in a moment, don't go anywhere" Weiss hung up and left James to think about what just happened

"I thought you said your mom was dead" Anarchy said confused "She is, that wasn't my mom. Her name is Weiss"

Jake laughed shortly "She has the same name as Weiss Schnee, the Schnee company airess"

James cocked an eyebrow "Never heard of her"

**Ruby**

"Ah there you are Little Red, the caps got a mission for us, A real loon." Alan said handing Ruby a file labeled "Target 400"

"We just connected eight murders, old and new but there are more rolling in. The shrinks think that this man may have killed over thirty in just this year." Ruby looked at him in disbelief "Thirty, are you sure"

Alan didn't have time to answer because Mark came in "Hey lets get the briefing" "Sir" they both said in casually, They all walked down to the briefing room.

"Hey Red, Foxtrail. This fucker crazy or what" Mark laughed "Thats a fucking understatement" Alan sighed reading the file

"All right Beowulf squad" said the briefing manager, walking in the door and turning on a projector

"We have, serial killer on the loose that we know little about. So little we haven't accumulated an appropriate code name, so for now he will be known as Target 400. He has tortured and killed many different people over the past years and due to lack of connection between victims we have assumed that he kills randomly and with little motive" A map appeared on the projector screen.

"We, from an anonymous tip, have reason to believe Target 400 is in this foreclosed storefront on Kane Street, the area has a low civilian density but when you get in check your targets. We will cut off traffic once you get there but it can still be dangerous" He turned off the projector and looked at Fally

"Your team will be there in no more than fifteen minutes" Fally nodded "Alright team, MOVE" they all got up and jogged to the gear and armaments to prepare.

"Think this one will be any different" Roger said as they slipped into urban combat gear. "Nah, just another crazy" Derick said inspecting his pistol

"But this dude evaded detection for so long with so many bodies, this just seems like he wants to be caught and you know how crazy's get when they think they can win" Roger closed his locker loudly and put a clip in his rifle.

"You're just being paranoid, even if he wanted us to find him it just means the poor bastard was begging for it. Don't worry he'll end up like every other psycho, chest full of led and rockin a pine wood box." Ruby said optimistically.

"Easy for you to say, you get to snipe the ass hole from another block" Roger challenged.

"Not today, there are no high building near the target zone so a sniper would be virtually useless" Fally said already ready to go, Mark behind him. "Red will be on the field with us"

Ruby was slightly surprised but just nodded in compliance "Sir"

"Well finish readying up, don't fuck around. Me and Mark will meet you at the Vee" he said walking out of the locker room/armory.

A few minutes later Alan, Roger, Ruby, and Derick all piled into the Humvee with the engine already on. "Whats the plan of assault Spark" Derick said as they pulled out into the streets, "Basic storming, clear the rooms till we find the bastard. Clubs has point, no separation" Fally said flatly.

"Walk in. Fuck shit up, Walk out" Mark laughed "Damn straight, Target 400 wont know what hit em" Roger said reclining as far as he could in his seat. "When the wolf howls" Fally said calmly "WE HUNT" yelled the rest of the team.

"Lets kill the fucker" Fally said letting a grin sneak onto his face.

**Kane Street**

"Beowulf squad do you have a visual" a voice crackled through the radio on their uniforms.

"Yes, do we have a green light to engage" Fally said into the radio "You have a green light, engage" Said the voice monotone.

Everyone piled out of the Humvee and raised their weapons at the boarded up building, it seemed to be an old flower shop or something of the sorts, to Ruby it looked oddly familiar but Ruby couldn't put her finger on it.

'where have I seen this place before' Ruby thought as she approached it cautiously, her gun raised like the rest of Beowulf squad.

Fally lifted up his fist indicating for them to stop moving, they just reached the wooden door blocked by many boards nailed to it's frame. Fally pointed at Mark and then the door and Mark nodded.

He pulled out a small but thick wire, it looked like one you would see chaining a bike to a post but much shorter.

he wrapped it around one of the boards.

He moved to the right of the door Fally took his place on its left. Then it was Alan and Roger behind Fally and Ruby with Derick behind Mark.

Mark raised three finger and began to count down.

3… 2… 1…

At zero there was a loud but small explosion just large enough to bring the door off its hinges. The door fell and the boards fell to the sides or were knocked off completely and in moments the team stormed the room inside.

The inside was small, there was a few empty shelves and a counter with a broken cash register, but that was the first floor, there was a second floor and a back. "Clear" Fally said, weapon still raised.

"Clear" echoed the rest of the team one by one "Move to the back but stick together. We need someone to get our six" Fally said quickly "Got it" Derick said lagging behind as his team formed a single file line to fit through the small doorway.

They moved into a small hallway with two doors and stairs. "Doors" Fally ordered and they split into their usual groups (Fally Roger Alan, Mark Ruby Derick) and threw the doors open.

Two (In each group) on each side of their given door and one directly across from the entrance. The doors flew open to a bathroom and a utility closet.

"Clear" Ruby who was across from the door sighed, slightly lowering her weapon. "Well… I got some would be civies" Roger said, blankly staring at a used condom on the floor of the bathroom.

"Guney" Fally said angrily "Just trying to dull the tension sir" Roger said with a small grin, Fally just shook his head "Stairs, move"

The team moved up the stairs.

What they saw next nearly made Ruby gag. This truly was where target 400 was

There was an arrangement of blades mostly medical ones of which used to be used for surgery but now were blood stained and filthy not to mention the bags of blood. Nothing but torture tools now, but the worst part was the pictures.

covering the walls were hundreds of photos all in the order of before and after. One of a perfectly normal person usually smiling, and always in couples. The next was one of the people from the couple in a pattern, man, woman etc. they were mangled and bloody, some of them looked alive even.

"This…" Ruby started "Holy shit… did he really kill all of these people" Roger said, his usual charisma was replaced with conflicting fear on sickness. "clear" whispered Mark as he lowered his weapon.

Ruby watched as Mark approached one of the pictures of the couples, "These are all wedding photos, or honeymoon photos at least" he said looked at the back of a few he ripped of the wall.

"How can you tell" Alan said coming up behind him. Mark turned the pictures' backes to the team most said "Just married" or "First day of Honeymoon" or something of the nature.

"Fuck" Derick said grabbing one and looking at it as did most the team.

But Ruby glanced down and noticed the cot, it was in the center of the room but everyone had been too distracted to notice. Ruby knelt down and lifted the pillow to find three things, A switchblade that looked costum made, a lock of golden hair, and a photo.

This was also of a couple, except there was no double of a mutilated body to go with it.

Ruby turned it around and it read "To love that will never die, Sila and Thorn" A figure eight went around the names to signify infinity, but underneath were less elegant more scratchy letters

"_Love will always die,_

_IT MUST DIE, FOR HER LIES AND THE UNFAIR GODS WHO DARE RULE THIS REALM WITH CRUELTY I WILL INSURE THAT NO MORE OF THIS FOOLISH LOVE WILL SURVIVE_

_THE LIE MUST DIE_"

The words struck fear into Rubys heart but also just a hint of sadness, she knew who this photo belonged to.

"Hey" Ruby jumped when Derick grabbed her shoulder "Let's go" he said gently, Ruby looked around and saw the rest of the team ready to go. She did also note the faint dry tear streak on Rogers face.

"Now what" Roger said trying to sound upbeat "I don't know, he couldn't have gone out any time soon so he must be-" Fally was cut off by Mark "Hey Spark, check this out" Mark who was already downstairs was in the utility closet kneeling down at something. At the back of the utility closet was a small trap door.

The team looked at each other, "I'll get point" Fally said breaking the silence.

He knelt down and opened the trapdoor leading to a dimly lit lower area. "Basement, great" Fally sighed as he jumped down, followed quickly by the rest the team.

The room was small and smelled of death and blood, it was bare and empty except for a desk in the corner with a map.

The map was filled with red lines and X's. The back left corner of the room had a metal door with blood stains on it. "Clea-" Fally was cut off by some whimpering in a dark corner of the room.

Every gun was immediately pointed in the direction of the noise. They knew from experience that just because one sounded like a victim didn't mean they weren't the crazy

in the corner of the room was a man in the fetal position. He was wearing all black leather, Ruby wasn't aware that leather jeans was a thing, and had many rings on along with a single silver necklace shaped like a jolly roger.

"Please, please, please make it stop." he said crying "Ruby, go" Fally whispered Ruby stepped forward cautiously but lowered her rifle. Though she gripped her KAbar hoping the man didn't notice.

"Hey" she said gently crouching down to get a look at his face, "He wouldn't stop, he just kept going" he said lifting his head out of his lap

he had greasy looking blond hair, his eyes were a very light blue and he had a scar going across his nose.

"Who, what was he doing" Ruby asked not daring to get any closer, though the man didn't look anything like the one in the photo she didn't want to take to many risks. "I… don't know" The man said looking at the roof.

something wasn't right, he didn't look afraid anymore, "What do you mean by that"

"Don't know, forgot… guess I'll get back to you on that" he said drawing a pistol out from his lap and shooting Ruby in the stomach.

Ruby felt the impact crush her stomach and force the air out of her lungs. She stumbled backwards and her ears began to ring, the muffled sounds of gunfire could barely be heard through the intense and painful ringing.

"RUBY" said a muffled voice, "Ruby are you okay" Fally was over Ruby, but she couldn't see straight because every time he moved he left a trail of his own face.

Ruby was seeing more than just double. "How many fingers" Fally said sounding more audible.

The many different Fally's began to form into the one real one. "Uh… three" Ruby said weakly, "She's okay" Fally laughed in relief and helped Ruby to her feet, "Had us holding our breath there Red"

Ruby shook the last of the disorientation away, "If it was any higher caliber you would have a good reason to" Ruby said poking at her bullet proof vest which now had a small bullet hole.

"Did you get the cheap bastard" Ruby asked looking at the empty corner, "No, bastard was fast he got up to the ground level" Alan recapped to the now fully aware Ruby. "Get to it" Fally said and they all climbed out of the basement.

as soon as they got up there the saw the man duck down behind some shelves "OPEN FIRE" Fally yelled and in moments the loud gunfire blew most the shelf away only leaving some scraps and the base.

"We get him?" Roger said confused "Club, Red, Viper" Fally ordered, they understood what he meant and began to move to the shelf.

Mark got on the left side and Ruby and Derick on the right. They all quickly rounded the corner to find the area empty. "SHIT, fucker must have ninja'd his way from the cover to the door" Mark said sounding frustrated.

"Well what-" Roger was cut off when a gloved hand grabbed his mouth and a needle being plunged into his neck, Roger could feel a cold liquid enter his bloodstream slowly.

Fally looked at Roger to see why he cut off to find Roger helplessly being injected by some blue liquid "GUNEY" Fally yelled in horror as he raised his rifle, Alan quickly fallowed. "Ah, ah, ah. You don't want to kill me" said a man in a trench coat.

His face was wild, crazed but it still held a wicked grin. He had black hair that was neatly combed to one side and his eyes were a ember color. If he didn't look so evil the eyes would be beautiful but now they just emphasized his demented nature with its odd appearance of glowing.

"I know where the antidote is, kill me" the man chuckled evilly "Kill, Guney, was it" Ruby, Mark and Derick now joined in the surrounding of the evil looking man.

The man scanned each one of them one by one. But it felt more like he was gazing into their souls, seeing everything they have ever done and regretted.

And judging them accordingly.

Then he got to Ruby, his eyes seemed widen slightly "Ah, I know you" he said darkly and Rubys skin began to crawl. She began to feel panicked.

He began to move to the stairs as he produced a gun for insurance and pointed it at the team half-heartedly.

he dragged Roger up the stairs with him never letting go, "How… how did you get behind us" Fally said trying to sound sure of himself "You never checked the big metal door, to busy chasing my little assistant. He's quite a escape artist isn't he"

"What did you inject him with" Fally demanded, looking for anyway out of this. "Not important is it… all that matters is that it is curable" he said chuckling again.

They were now on the second floor "You won't get away from this in one piece you sick bastard" Alan said sounding darker than normal

Meanwhile Ruby was wracking her memory but the only place she knew his face was from the picture. How did he know her and more importantly does he know Weiss. "So you say, but I can guarantee my own safety."

"Just shoot the fucker" Roger said with difficulty "but the ant-" Alan started "Fuck. the. antidote and just shoot or he'll get away" Roger said sternly through the choking strength of Target 400 grip.

"I can't do that Guney" Fally said sadly "You're not dying here"

"You know that we can't negotiate" Target 400 laughed as Roger tried to convince his team mates to take the shot "Isn't this just adorable" he said darkly.

Ruby pulled herself out of her thoughts to see Roger reach for his pistol, no one noticed but her and she knew that trying to stop him was useless so Ruby let it be "How do you know me" Ruby said shakily.

"The man smiled in a way that almost looked sincere "One thornless white rose my dear"

The words made Ruby's blood run cold, 'it couldn't be… but how' Ruby thought, the man still held the grin as Roger lifted the pistol up to his face and pulled the trigger.

Red mist sprayed the wall and he threw Roger. He stumbled back and broke a window falling through it.

"GUNEY NO" Alan yelled running up to him as he slumped limply to the side. "I'm… fine, really… just… a little tired."

"Fuck, fuck fuck why would you do that" Alan said beginning to panic

"Because… he was a crazy… and I'm not that important" Roger said getting weaker by the second.

"NO, don't say that" Alan was beginning to sound desperate as he held Roger's head up

"Oh come on man… Ruby's married, Fally's got a good career ahead of him, Mark is gonna go to school, and you have Lillith to go home to… I'm just the funny man" He said barely able to talk.

"No, don't talk like that man, you'll live just watch" Mark said kneeling down next to the pale Roger. Fally did as well

Ruby was shocked, or horrified at what 400 said but she had to push those thoughts to the side 'wait...' she thought.

"I know where the antidote is" Ruby said quietly

everyone looked at her confused "I know where the antidote is" Ruby said more clearly

The team brightened up except for Roger who couldn't keep his eye's open "I KNOW WHERE IT IS" she yelled running down the stairs and throwing the trap door open.

she jumped inside and ran for the metal door she yanked at it once then twice. Locked.

she found were the key would go and jammed her barrel into it. She squeezed the trigger and unloaded an entire clip into the lock.

She then yanked again this time the door flew open, she heard Fally and Mark drop down behind her.

She ran into the room only pausing for a moment at the dead man with a knife protruding from his head. She shook it off and began to throw boxes around and rip up piles of equipment "Red, RED" Fally said grabbing Rubys shoulder.

She turned around to face them "What are you looking for".

"One thornless white rose" she said her gaze moving past Fally to the corner of the room. On a small table was a bouquet of roses, all of them were a dark red except for one in the center.

It was a bright white color and unlike the others, was thornless.

Ruby dashed across the room and grabbed it, pulling it out of the bouquet and looking at it. At the very end of the flower was a small vial filled with some purple liquid tied to the end of the stem.

"I'VE GOT IT" she yelled running to the ladder leading out of the basement.

"GUNEY" Ruby yelled running up the stairs and up to Roger.

"Leave it to Little Red to find the goodies" Roger laughed weakly, "Open up, this probably won't taste good" she said slowly pouring the veils contents into Rogers mouth.

He swallowed and then scowled "Ugh, that was the worst goodie I have ever tasted… come back when you find magical cookies with healing powers" He said spitting

Everyone just laughed "Yea… he's fine" Alan said relaxing "Still feel like shit" he spat again

"Hey, Spark… you may want to see this" Ruby said gazing out the window that she went to after giving Roger the antidote.

Fallys smile disappeared when he heard the seriousness in Rubys voice. He walked up next to her "What is it Red" he started but stopped dead when he looked out of the window "No fucking way"

"What is it" Mark said looking out as well "SHIT, NO" he yelled grabbing his head in disbelief "AH FUCK THIS SHIT" he said pacing back and forth frustrated.

because the body… was gone.

**I am soooooo sorry, I got distracted on my spring break and…. well I don't really have an excuse but I just didn't have my creativeness to help me but it's back so, yea… sorry.**


	12. So close

"Tik tik Red"

Ruby walked into the debriefing feeling numb and for once she felt afraid. She knew exactly who Target 400 was, a florist that worked not far from her apartment she shared with Yang and their dad.

Ruby sat down still consumed by thought, someone began to speak but Ruby didn't care.

What if he went for Weiss, what if he knew where she lived, what if- "Mrs. Rose AKA Little Red" said the debriefing man who was staring at a clip board. Ruby snapped out of her daze and looked up.

"Present" she said half heartedly "Please go to the individual debriefings" He said pointed at the door "What… why" Ruby knew that individual debriefings was a strictly psychological thing.

Normally used in a traumatic event or if the person already had PTSD or something of the likes. It was to keep track of the mental condition of a soldier or any form of law enforcement officer during work.

"You have been registered for it Little Red" Said the man in his usual monotone voice "By who? I didn't sign up for that" Ruby said standing up obviously being overly defensive. "No you didn't" Fally said standing up as well.

Ruby turned to him, a look of disbelief shown on her face "I did Red" he said calmly.

"Why, I mean I'm fine so…" Ruby trailed off as Fally just stared at her with a concerned look "Red… this is the first time you've spoke since we left and this man seemed to, uh" He paused in hesitation, he swallowed his feelings of discomfort "Know you" he finished.

Ruby was going to complain but she knew it was useless, she had been shocked by the mans words so maybe she did need this. Roger stood up "It's okay Red, Spark signed me up too so we can go together" He said in his infinitely optimistic way.

But as soon as he stood up he stumbled backwards into his chair, he looked around the room for a little bit then back at Ruby "I may need some help there anyways" he said with a weak smile

**Individual Debriefing room**

Ruby walked into the small room, it was grey with one table in the middle which was accompanied by two fold up chairs. Ruby sat down and waited awkwardly.

The place was supposed to give a sense of security but unfortunately for Ruby the place just reminded her of an interrogation room. Never the less Ruby stained but more for the sake of Fally than herself.

"Ah good morning Mrs. Rose" Said a man wearing a black suit with a white uh… under… thing… (I don't know what they are called) and an oddly shiny blue tie. "You can call me Red" Ruby said uncomfortably.

"Well I know your codename but there is no need for codenames in here Mrs. Rose" Said the man who looked like he was around Rubys age. "Then call me Ruby" Ruby tried as he took a seat across from her.

"Is there some sort of resentment for your name, I think its a rather beautiful name" he said sounding just a little to happy '_suits'_ Ruby thought annoyed.

"It's not that its just… my wife goes by Mrs. Rose since she works in a more formal environment." Ruby said matter of factly

"Oh?" He said opening a file he had in front of him "Ah, yes a Mrs. Weiss Rose. Well I'm sorry for the confusion… so tell me how is Weiss" the man asked linking his hands together casually on the table.

"Can we just cut to the chase" Ruby sighed "Right of course you would like to go home"

he began flipping through his file again "So… what happened. It says that in the middle of a situation you asked, and correct me if this is wrong, "How do you know me?" is that true?"

Ruby looked her distorted reflection in the metal table "Yes" she said quietly "Was this person close to you, or was he an acquaintance" Tried the man "No"

"So how did you know him"

_flashback_

_Ruby clung to Yang as she speed through the streets of Vail city, she was crying a little into Yangs back. Yang saw this and pulled over, "What are you doing" Ruby said quickly wiping the tears and sound happy._

"_Going to the coffee shop me and Blake always go to" Yang said dismounting her bike, "Why?" Ruby asked even though she knew why. Blake and Yang only went to that coffee shop when Blake was upset._

"_That's exactly what you're going to tell me" Yang said over her shoulder as she walked in the direction of the shop. Ruby thought for a moment then ran to catch up to her._

_In the cafe Yang seemed comfortable and happy but Ruby looked out of place and unsure. "Mocha coffee?" Ruby said quietly to the waiter who smiled and wrote it in his notebook, Yang smiled as well "uh I'll take a Americano with three shots only put two cream in, uhh the whip cream on top with the carmel, yea I'd like that"_

"_Three shots ma'am" said the man surprised "When were you planning on sleeping" he asked laughing "In hell" Yang joked._

_The man left and Yang sat forward "So… whats wrong" Yang said cutting to the chase "N-nothing" Ruby was avoiding eye contact. If there was one thing Ruby learned about her sister it was that those eyes could make hardened soldiers crack._

"_Ruby… look at me" Yang said flatly "No" Ruby said trying to pull her hood over her eyes "Oh come on don't be like that" Yang tried "NO" Yang just sighed and crossed her arms._

"_no…" Ruby said unsure of herself, Ruby didn't know how it was possible but she could feel Yangs eyes through her hood. "FINE, I'll tell you" Ruby caved._

_Yang leaned back in her seat satisfied, "Well" she said when Ruby didn't say anything. Ruby peered at her shyly as she lifted the hood from over her eyes. "Remember when I told you I was definitely straight"_

_Yang blinked once then just stared at Ruby blankly "Yang… I think that I'm not" Yang took a quick breath in then slowly let it out saying "oooooohhhh" Ruby turned red then hid her face._

"_Hey, its not that. I swing both ways and dad is cool with it" Yang said gently placing her hand on Rubys shoulder. "It's the person I have a crush on" Ruby said not lifting her head_

**present**

"Mrs. Weiss Rose no doubt" said the man with a small smile "Um" Ruby hummed distrustful

"But how does this tie into target 400" he said to the point, "Well I was getting to that… Yang was surprised but she wanted to help… so she came up with an idea"

_**flashback**_

"_Yang, this seems corny and stupid" Ruby whined as she was dragged by Yang to a small flower shop. "Oh come on she'll like it. I would" Yang said in a sing song voice._

_They struggled into the door and then Ruby gave up, "Hello" said a neatly groomed man, he had these eyes… Ruby felt like they were looking right into her. Those ember eyes would stay in her memory for a long time._

_But later when she gets lost in the romance of her life she would forget them and move on._

_They ordered the flower and had it written out to Weiss, the cursive writing would later be seen on Rubys wedding ring, a small detail she never noticed. "One thornless white rose my dear" he said handing it to Ruby who just blushed._

"_Come on" Yang said grabbing Rubys shoulder gently "Lets go get this to Weiss… I know she'll like it"_

**Present**

"He was the florist… interesting" Ruby just sat there in silence, she couldn't handle how close she was to the bastard, so unprepared. "Well, do you think you need a form of counseling Mrs… I mean Ruby"

Ruby shook her head "No, I'm fine".

**So it's pretty short but it's back story so… Please review **


	13. He is alive

Blood splashed onto the sink's counter top and slowly oozed of the edge onto the tiled floor. A starved rat hiding in the corner sat there eyeing the red liquid, the temptation for any kind of food was too much and it sprang forward to take a bite out of the man who stood there.

But just before it reached its goal a knife landed blade down with a light thud, Target 400 reached down and pulled his knife out of the rat he had just killed. "Hungry little one? well so am I" he said picking up the rats corps.

"But you will not do" He said looking into its lifeless black eyes. He shrugged and placed the rats body against the wall and stabbed his knife into it, pinning it to the wall. "But maybe you'll do as a decoration"

He picked up his sewing needle and continued to stitch up the large gash that tore up most of his left face.

Flesh hung uselessly off his face as he crudely sewn up the bleeding wound. His face, his hands, his shirt, and the room was covered in blood. But 400 didn't seemed to care whatsoever.

"Sir" said the blond man "How long can we stay here before they find your… mess?" he asked leaning on the doorway of the restroom. They were in a small two bed motel room, the place was under kept and smelled of sex and alcohol.

Other than the smell of blood of course "Seeing as they hardly clean these rooms… about a week before they find the blood" the man began to chuckle evilly as he threaded the needle further up the gash "The blood will be dry by then"

"What about the hunters… we didn't kill them" He asked looking worried about it "Now now, my plan wasn't to kill them. They are too organized for it to be that easy, that's why its fun, but we need to strike them when they are weak… when they are alone"

400 turned around exposing the bloody wound "ah… did that hurt" the blond one asked "Its all part of the plan" 400 replied "But thats-" he stopped dead when 400 glared at him. His glare was enough to stop anyone dead in their tracks.

But soon a grin broke through the glare "My boy, questions are dangerous" he turned around and continued to tend to his wound. "I Wouldn't want to have to kill you Naburn." Naburn (The blond man) gulped loudly "That would be bad sir"

Naburn just turned around and walked to one of the beds and sat down

This was going to be a long day.

**Weiss**

"SHE LOCKED YOU IN THE BASEMENT" Yelled furiously "WHAT KIND OF EVIL WITCH LOCKS A KID IN A BASEMENT" Weiss paced back and forth in her living room while James sat calmly on the couch.

"Maria apparently" James taking a sip out of his glass of water. "But I don't think you can get her on abuse charges for that, well… for as long as she kept me in there it may not really be-" "Oh James I can get her for a lot right now"

"The cops don't have to get involved… honestly" James said trying to calm Weiss who was still pacing at ninety miles per hour.

"That's how its going to be though" Weiss muttered, just as she said this a knock came at the door. Weiss just sighed in frustration "Stay here" She said walking to the door.

She peaked through the peephole and was surprised to find Ruby standing there looking pale as she stared at the ground absently. Weiss opened the door and looked at her more closely '_wait is Ruby… crying'_ she thought to herself as she got closer.

"Ruby" she said quietly, "Ruby… are you okay" Ruby suddenly lurched to life as she pulled Weiss into a crushing hug "It's… a long story" She said in a strained voice "Well I can find time to-" "NO, just, just forget about it for now we can talk later… did you find James" Ruby said not letting go.

"Yeah… inside right now. Your hunch was right Maria did have something to hide" Weiss explained "Hm" Ruby hummed as she thought, trying to shove Target 400 out of her mind "She through him in the basement and he had to use the air ducts to escape"

Ruby loosened her grip on Weiss just enough to look her in the eyes "Really?" Ruby asked surprised. "Yah, you can talk to him… if you're feeling okay"

Ruby smiled and kissed her quickly "I'm okay now… just worried about you. Its okay" Ruby ruffled her hair to maker her yell "RUBY, my hair was neat" she said surprised as she attempted to smooth it back down.

"I think you look cute that way" she laughed as she let go and went inside ahead of Weiss. Even Target 400 couldn't ruin this place for her.

She strolled into the living room and glanced at James, "Hey champ" she said taking off her boots "I suppose you want my full report" James said sounding bored, Rubys threw her boots to her side and looked James dead in the eye

She looked very serious as she said "Do you, James Sanity, think your Grand hag is a bitch" She said her look never faltering "Yes?" James tried.

"Okay… if I need details I can ask Weiss I'm sure she's been interrogating you since you got here." Ruby laughed as she walked into the kitchen "Yeah thats one way to say it" James sighed.

Ruby looked around her kitchen and her eye caught on the flowers on the counter.

Ruby turned to the flowers and glared at them, "Thanks for those" Weiss said slowly walking into the kitchen. Ruby quickly recovered and looked at Weiss "Yeah… no problem".

"So do I even have to ask how work was" Weiss asked said getting close and placing her hands on Rubys collar, tugging on it gently. "No… not really"

"Uh…" came an awkward sounding James "I was just uh, wondering if there was something to eat" he said shuffling his feet "Maybe I'll just come back later" Ruby and Weiss separated quickly

"No, no its fine uh what did you want" Ruby said quickly moving to the fridge and opening it. "Whatever I can eat" Ruby smiled "got it"

**later that night**

Later that night when Ruby and Weiss had just got into their PJ's and were crawling into bed, Ruby was unsure that she would even sleep tonight due to her recent discovery. "Hey Ruby… what's been bothering you"

Ruby snapped out of her thoughts and looked into Weiss' blue eyes. "It's not important now… he's gone" Ruby said running her hands through Weiss' hair "Sure that's why you're still worried sick about it."

Ruby sighed and drew Weiss in for a long kiss.

When they broke apart Ruby asked "When did the flowers arrive" Ruby asked absently "Around noon, why"

"No reason Ruby said kissing Weiss again.

But she knew there was something more to the question. The fact of the matter was, Ruby hadn't paid for those flowers.

And Target 400 was "Taken out" around eleven o'clock. There was now no doubt in Rubys mind. 400 was alive.

And he was after her.

**so this one is even shorter but thats because I didn't want to make it too agonizingly boring because lets face it, nothing happened really. I'm almost positive the next one will be longer because its back to James and Anarchy, pulse Ruby will be having a little "Chat" with the infamous Roman Torchwick. Also sorry they're coming out so slow but Unfortunately I have to pass in school and thats hard when you have a bucket load of absences. So yeah. For those still reading I am considering another lemon so say something if yes or no. Thanks for sticking with me those of you who have and next chapter WILL BE LONGER promis.**


	14. A really bad day

**yeah almost to my milestone**

Ruby was standing in her living room, none of the lights were on but she could still see for some strange reason. Ruby just stood there for a long time before her feet finally unhinged from the floor

She felt panicked for some reason like something bad was going to or already had happened.

She walked quickly into the kitchen to see Maria, she was crying while sitting on the floor. Ruby walked up to her and knelt down.

"Where is Weiss" Ruby said with anger in her voice, Maria didn't react or even acknowledge Ruby being there.

Ruby grabbed Maria by the shoulders and began to shaker her "WHERE THE FUCK IS WEISS" She yelled.

Maria looked up at Ruby slowly, her eyes were not her own… they were the ember colored orbs of Target 400 "One thornless white rose for you my dear" She said also in 400's voice.

Ruby lurched back and scrambled to her feet, She began to look around frantically "Weiss, WEISS" Ruby said dashing out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

She ran up the steps taking them three at a time. She ran to their bedroom door and kicked it open to see Weiss dead on the bed. The sheets were stained a dark red and blood oozed out of a wound in her stomach.

Ruby didn't know what to do, all she could do was stand there and begin to cry "w-w-weiss" Ruby said falling to her knees

"Love will always die Ruby, I'm trying to help you… trust me" said a disgustingly familiar voice behind her. She slowly turned her head to see Weiss' killer glaring at her with those cursed eyes

Ruby felt rage burn up through her body quickly consuming her. She shot up to her feet and charged at the now laughing man

"RUBY, RUBY WAKE UP" Weiss yelled as she shook Ruby awake "huh, wa" She mumbled groggily. "Ruby you were crying in your sleep" Weiss said with a look of worry in her eyes.

"Just a bad dream" Ruby sighed, more to herself then Weiss "Ruby you need to tell me whats going on" Weiss' voice cracked as she spoke.

Ruby just smiled "just some work stress, it'll wear off… Promise" Ruby's smile faltered for a fraction of a second. Weiss frowned but let it go, she didn't want to pry too much "Just… Promise me if it gets too bad you'll tell me"

Ruby smiled, 400's face flashing in her mind "I-I promise" Ruby said hesitantly "I'm going to go check on James, he is in the Living room right"

Ruby just nodded. Weiss pecked Ruby on the lips and got out of the bed putting her clothes on and leaving Ruby to her thoughts.

When Weiss got down stairs James was already up and playing one of Rubys' video games. "Hey good morning" Weiss said with a smile trying not to let the worry show. "Oh hey, I got bored. You guys sleep for a long time"

Weiss laughed nervously knowing full well of last nights activities "Uh yeah… so have you eaten anything" James never looked away from the screen as he spoke "I stole some of your cereal hope you don't mind"

"Of course not" Weiss smiled

Ruby was still in the bed, she had gotten dressed but she didn't know what to do. Should she leave, he knows where she lives and she felt like if she left that he would show up again.

Just then Rubys phone began to ring, she jumped as the obnoxious sound shattered the silence. She pulled the phone from her pocket and answered knowing full well who it was by said obnoxious noise. The sounds of of boxing ring bell

"Hey sis, how ya been" Yang asked with her sing song voice "I've" Ruby sighed "Been better"

"Aww whats wrong Ruby" Yang said still some how sounding cheery "It's noth-" Ruby stopped when she thought of something. "Hey, yang do you mind coming over for a few days"

"What" Yang laughed "Where did that come from"

"Listen don't tell Weiss but, I think I've been painted" there was a pause on the other side as Yang processed the odd terminology "With like uh… Paint"

Ruby sighed "No I've been… It means someone is after me like painting a target on me. Listen its really complicated but I need you to just help me"

Yang was quiet for a moment "Okay" she sounded more serious seeing how bad the situation had gotten. "How long"

"I don't know" they sat there in silence for a bit "I need to get to work" Ruby said as she hung up quickly "And kill that mother fucker"

**Briefing room later that day**

"Come on Sparks, we should take a break. You're gonna to kill yourself looking at that damn profile" Mark said resting his hand on Fallys shoulder "eat something man" Fally put down 400's profile

"He almost killed Gunney and now he is loose on the streets. I have to finish this"

"Well all you're gonna do is kill yourself if you don't eat, and for fuck's sake man go home and take a shower. You smell like Gunney after his burrito marathon" Mark said laughing, Fally couldn't help but smile a bit

"All right" He said standing up, the walked outside to a shaded area with small four person tables. Derick and Roger were playing some card game and Alan focused on his container full of some sort of noodle.

"Where's Little Red?" they all shrugged "She said she would be late today something about waiting for her sister" Alan said between mouthfuls

"What was her name" Roger thought for a moment "Yang, yeah I saw her once. Good looking, hey do you think she's single" Roger said excitedly

"I think she shoots like Red dude" Deril said not looking up from his cards "Little Red said she was Bi, totally different thing"

"Man who would want to date your sorry ass" Mark said laughing "uh, plenty of people like-" "you're doll's"

Roger gave a overly dramatic look of offence "They are not dolls they are figurines and I have some that are worth hundreds of dollars" He said defensively

"Which is why you've never been laid" Mark said pulling out his food

"Some chicks dig that kind of stuff" Derick looked up from his cards and cocked an eyebrow at him

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" Ruby said walking up "Red tell me something, do women like a man who collects dolls" Mark asked sitting down "Figurines!" Roger corrected

Ruby just raised an eyebrow "how would I know, most women don't like tits" Mark just shrugged "True but I think its a gender-less question" Fally said walking up to her "You wanted to talk to me"

Ruby nodded "Can we do this in the briefing room" Ruby whispered, Fally nodded and began to walk wordlessly

They walked into the briefing room designated for their squad for until they finished their job. The bored displaying a map that had string and marker marks all over it, A pictures of possible 400 siting and one Red circle around a motel that Fally believed he stayed at do the crime scene with no body.

"So, what is it" Fally said pushing the file to the side and sitting on the table "I, I think 400 is targeting me sir"

Ruby stood up straight and looked at Fally analyzing his reaction "And I thought I was handling this bad. Red I know this was a traumatic close call but there is no way-" "He delivered flowers to my house" Ruby interrupted

Fally stopped dead in his sentence "Sir" Ruby finished

"Are you sure it was him" Fally looked worried now "Yes" Fally put his face in his hands for a moment and groaned "Damn it" he said as he pushed up his hands through his hair

"Has he made any moves" Fally said gathering himself and standing up "No, just the flowers"

Fally sighed and looked around, "If only we knew more" Ruby just shook her head "Yeah, if only"

**Weiss**

Weiss sat in her cubicle just staring at the screen. She couldn't focus on her work because of how Ruby was acting.

She comes home crying then shrugs it off like it never happened. She isn't sleeping right, having nightmares and for some strange reason Yang showed up today by Rubys request. Then there was James

what was she going to do with James. She contacted CPS but they just put her on hold for an hour. She rubbed her temples trying to avoid the coming migraine "Weiss, there you are."

Weiss squeezed her eyes shut and gathered all her patients "Yes Mr. Winchester?" Weiss said poorly hiding her frustration "I told you already you can call me Cardin" Weiss stood up and turned around

"I am really busy today so can we cut the small talk" Weiss said clenching her fists. Ruby always tried to help her be patient and tolerant of others but she still had a significantly short fuse

"Busy? You haven't moved in like" Cardin checked his expensive watch "An hour" He said with a slight chuckle

"YOU WERE WATCHING ME" Weiss yelled making everyone turn and look at them, Weiss didn't care though. In fact if she wasn't so mad she would have laughed at the look on his face.

It was one of discomfort and surprise and for a moment, panic "What" He laughed nervously "I'm your boss I'm just making sure everyone is working"

Weiss clenched her teeth "Then why am I speaking to you"

"I came to say you have a visitor so just calm down Schnee" Cardin said sounding more hostile "Its Rose and you know it" She hissed as she pushed passed him.

she walked to the elevator pushed the button, probably harder than she needed to and waited impatiently for the doors to slide open.

When they did she was surprised to see Jaune standing inside, "Oh hey Weiss"

Weiss relaxed a little at the words. Jaune always had a weird atmosphere that made it hard to stay angry "Hi Jaune" Weiss said half halfheartedly

"Boss trouble?" Jaune said with a sympathetic smile "Kind of, home stress really but he isn't helping" Weiss said stepping in and let the doors slide shut. The elevator was already heading to ground level.

"What's going on at home" Jaune asked casually "Its Ruby" Weiss said simply

Jaune's eyes widened a little "Are you two fighting?" Jaune had a look of worry as he looked unbelieving at Weiss "No, no not that. Its just she has been acting weird recently"

"Oh" Jaune sighed relaxing a little. "Well thats not good" he said leaning against the wall

Weiss laughed a little "yeah"

The doors slid opened and they stepped out into the lobby. Weiss looked around for a familiar face failed to find one "Mrs. Rose" Weiss turned to see a blond man walking up to her. He was wearing all leather including fingerless gloves.

But the most notable aspect was the silver necklace shaped like the Jolly Roger "I'm sorry do I know you" Weiss said crossing her arms

The man put a hand to his heart and gasped "I'm offended that Ruby hasn't told you about me" the man said walking closer "You know Ruby?" Weiss wasn't buying it there was something off about this man

"Oh yeah a friend from work" he held his hand out for Weiss to shake. She took it cautiously "Naburn" he said happily "Weiss but apparently you knew that"

"Hi, I'm Jaune" Jaune chirped in holding his hand out as well, the man glanced at him not moving "Good for you"

He looked back to Weiss smiling "So I just came to say hi and give this to you" He handed her a small black box. She opened it to reveal a small glass ball snowflake in the center, she turned it over and let the small ball fall into her hands

she lifted it to her eyes and noticed that no matter how you turned the ball the snowflake didn't move. She even moved her own head but it seemed the snowflake followed her movements

"An amazing illusion isn't it" Naburn said sounding pleased with her reaction "Who is this form" Weiss asked

"An amazing shot" He said cryptically. '_he must be talking about Ruby, she usually is the sniper'_ Weiss thought as.

"Well nice to meet ya" he said taking her hand and shaking it again "Uh you too" Jaune said, Naburn just looked at him strange as he turned and walked away.

"Well he was nice" Jaune said in an offended tone "Oh its okay, we still like you" Weiss said putting the glass orb back in the box and putting it in her pocket.

"Should you go back to, uh, work" Jaune said after a moment of uncomfortable silence "Yeah I guess" Weiss said shaking her head

"Hey Jaune do you want to come with me" Jaune thought for a moment "Well I'm supposed to be fixing the blow driers in the bathroom… so yeah" Weiss turned and began the walk back, Jaune right behind her.

When they got back up Cardin was waiting by Weiss' cubical right where she left him "Schnee my office" He said darkly and began to walk that way. "Stay close" Weiss whispered to Jaune as she fallowed.

Weiss walked in noting that Jaune was waiting by the door. The door closed behind her and she glared at Cardin who was sitting behind his desk. "Well well, I knew this day would eventually come" he said with hate in his voice

Weiss just narrowed her eyes "You knew what would come" She said arms crossed

"You think just because you're a Schnee that you're above me" Cardin said standing up. Weiss just laughed "Is this all you have because if it is I'll just be going" Weiss said turning to leave

"How much do you want keep this job?" Weiss froze at the apparent threat "Well?"

Weiss turned back around "What are you getting at Cardin" Cardin smiled as he walked up to Weiss "take your shirt off" Cardin said with an evil grin

"You're bat shit if you think I would do that" Weiss challenged. Cardin reached past her and locked the door "but you are if you want to keep this job you will"

"I don't need this job, Ruby has one. As a hunter" Cardin smiled "What is that supposed to mean" he moved to an uncomfortable distance "She knows how to shoot a sniper rifle" Weiss said standing your ground.

"Well thats just too ba-" Cardin was interrupted when Jaune threw the door open "Stop it now or I'll call the cops"

"how?" Cardin started "Maintenance has keys to all the rooms" Jaune said holding up an impressive key ring. Cardin laughed "You haven't changed since high school have you. Still think you can stand up to me"

He walked up to Jaune towering over him. Jaune looked afraid but didn't move "I'll give you a chance to walk away"

Jaune without thinking just punched Cardin as hard as he could in the face. Cardin reeled back and yelped, when he recovered he gave Jaune a crazed look "You little bitch" was he said before tackling him to the ground and started punching him violently.

"Jaune!" Weiss yelled looking around frantically "Jaune" yelled another.

Weiss looked forward just in time to see Pyrrha charging down the hallway and kick Cardin off.

Cardin stood up and threw a punch but Pyrrha grabbed his hand and twisted it making him kneel then kicked him in the face.

Cardin fell unconscious onto the floor. She quickly turned around and knelt next to the beaten Jaune.

"Pyrrha, what are you doing here" he said weakly, a stupid grin spread across his face "You forgot your lunch" Pyrrha laughed seeing he was okay "huh, I guess this is the first time my laziness saved my life"

**Home later that day**

"WEISS I'm home, today sucked and… wow" Ruby froze when she saw Jaune sitting there with a black eye alone.

"Hi" he said weakly waving "What happened to you" Ruby said sitting next to him on the couch next to him.

"Cardin" Jaune said looking away "What but why, he hasn't even spoken to you since High school why" Jaune looked at Ruby debating if he should say "I'll let Weiss tell you" he said taking the safe path.

Ruby looked confused but let it be "So, what was so bad about today" Jaune asked

Ruby sighed "We… we're trying to find this psychopath but we, we can't" Jaune perked up "Has he killed a lot of people"

Ruby was surprised by his reaction "Why would you be excited about that" "Just answer the question" Jaune deadpanned "Y-yeah, a lot" Ruby hesitated "Did you talk to Roman Torchwick" Jaune asked getting more excited.

"No. why?" Ruby was really confused at this point "Didn't you put him behind bars, then you should know that he was big in the underground stuff. Black market, Mafia, drug traffic, human traffic. The dude knew everyone."

"And your point is" Ruby said developing a worry for Jaune's mental stability "How hard did he hit you"

Jaune sighed "Don't you see Ruby, if anything happened Roman knew about it. He had dirt on over fifty cases after he was arrested that he use just to get himself off the death penalty. If anyone knew about a serial killer psycho he would"

Rubys eyes opened wide "JAUNE YOU'RE A FUCKING GENIUS" Ruby yelled giving him a crushing hug "Ruby, I hurt" Jaune wheezed "Oh yeah sorry" Ruby said letting go.

"I don't know where he went he just left" Yang said as the sounds of people coming down the stairs peaked Ruby's interest "And you let him" Weiss said as she stormed into the living room

"What, the kid isn't yours and he said he needed to do it. Just let him go" Yang came in hot on Weiss' heels

"James is gone"

**okay so this chapter is a bit… crazy. but I needed to get this out of the way, trust me it all falls into place and now things will fit in better**

**so it may be a bit confusing and crazy but I wont make it a habit, plus who didn't want Cardin to be kicked in the face.**


	15. Naburn who? Never heard of him

**Well this is my Milestone… so this is late because I got grounded for fighting my cousin, yeah it's stupid. I'll try to get the next one out sooner this time**

**James flashback**

"_So, you're good at this game eh" Yang sighed as she stretched out on the couch next to James_

"_Yeah, I've been playing for a while. Ruby usually let's me play when her and Weiss are doing other things" James said as he pushed the buttons rapidly "Hm, so you're a runaway?" Yang asked casually_

_James scoffed "More like an escaped prisoner" Yang grinned "Yeah I've heard the stories"_

"_Yeah" James sighed "I have to find some place to stay soon" Yang cocked an eyebrow, still holding the grin "Oh? and how do you plan to get a hose at your age" _

"_I won't" James said not catching on to the sarcasm "I'll just find someplace that will work" Yang shook her head "Listen kid, you're better off here where it's safe" _

_James paused the game and looked at Yang "They can get arrested for having me here or at least in a lot of trouble plus my grand hag knows I would come here. The police will find me and send me back" James' face was determined but calm._

_Yang was surprised to find the kid was serious and right for the most part. "What about all those freaks out there" Yang asked_

_James shrugged and continued playing "I can handle myself"_

**Ruby present**

"you sure he'll spill" Derick asked as they walked down the prison hallways to a secure meeting room. "Oh he'll spill" Ruby said determined

Ruby walked up to the guard and flashed the hunter badge, for a moment the man stared at it suspiciously "I thought it was the detective's job to integrate the convicts" Ruby shot him a dirty look "This is an exception"

The man retracted, regretting what he said and opened the locked door.

The room on the other side was made of a grey concrete with one glass wall in the back, a metal table was the only thing in the center of the room along with three chairs.

Ruby and Derick walked up silently and sat in the chairs.

After about five minutes Roman Torchwick walked into the room with two armed guards "Ah yes, Little Red. It's been too long" he said as he sat down across from them, waving to the one way window behind Ruby and Derick

"Cut the shit Roman I need to ask you something" Ruby said throwing Target 400's file on the table.

Roman picked up the file as his arms were cuffed to the table "Know him?" Derick said calmly Roman read over the file for a bit and pursed his lips "Hmm, nope" he said throwing it down again

"What" Derick grunted in confusion

"Never seen him before" Roman shrugged and turned to one of the guards "Can I please go back to my-" "Leave him there" Ruby interrupted making the approaching the guard quickly step back

"Oh" Roman said, his eyes gleaming with interest "You know something" Roman leaned back casually "And what makes you say so" He said cockily

"You had dirt on cold cases from the 50's and you want me to believe that you know nothing about possible the biggest serial killer in Vale history" Ruby leaned in slightly hoping to intimidate him.

Roman seemed unfazed by the statement as he said "Well I can't know everything, besides most those 50's cases were my fathers crimes" He said smiling

"You know something" Ruby said trying to drill holes into his skull with her glare "How would you know, I'm a very good liar but all men can tell the truth and just thing. What will I gain from lying to you"

Ruby was becoming frustrated as she stared into Roman's cocky smile "Now if you don't mind I'm going to reserve my right to remain silent" He said holding out his hands to be uncuffed

Ruby sat there fuming as Derick rested a hand on her shoulder "Just let it go, he has nothing and does then there is nothing we can do about it"

Ruby stood up slowly and began to leave, Derick close behind.

As she walked 400's face flashed in her head and she remembered the dream. She remembered Weiss dead on the bed that they made love on so many times before, she felt her blood boil and the last sane thought she had was "Fuck it"

**James flashback**

"_So… that's what it feels like to lose a boxing match" Yang deadpanned as James jumped up in victory, yang dropped the controller and shook her head "If that was a real match" Yang started_

"_You wouldn't be fighting an eleven year old kid" James interrupted "Yeah yeah" Yang said picking up the controller again "Wanna rematch" Yang said with a smirk. _

_Just before James could start another match there was a knock at the door. "Hold on" Yang sighed, She stood up and walked up to the door and peered through the peep._

_Two officers stood outside patiently "Fuck" Yang whispered "The one time I need Blake's smooth talk" _

_Yang opened the door slowly "Can I help you officers" _

_The man smiled sincerely and gave a short wave "Yes actually we were wondering if a James Sanity was here"_

_Yang leaned against the doorway "Why, what's going on" The man turned to his partner quickly and he began to speak "His guardian is looking for him, we just need to get him home. She's worried about him" he said sounding more bored then the first one_

"_Well, uh." Yang didn't know what to do next "Can we come in" the first officer said with a smile "It's a little cold out today"_

"_Uh" Yang glanced back hoping to find Weiss or Ruby or someone "Y-yeah sure" Yang said stepping aside mentally cursing herself for not doing better_

_James, who was still sitting on the couch, listened carefully. When he heard the the officers step in he reacted quickly. James felt adrenaline pump into his veins and time felt as if it slowed_

_He scanned the room looking for the best possible place to go. 'behind the couch' He thought 'no too obvious, the rooms… there all upstairs' before he could think any further Yang walked into the living room._

"_Uh, make yourself at home" Yang said nervously, looking around for James who was absent from his original place. "Nice place" Said the second officer_

"_Uh not mine" Yang said turning around trying to look casual_

_James was up against the wall beside the entrance connecting the kitchen and living room, he stayed close to the ground because their was a opening in the wall acting like a sort of window._

_Slowly he moved in a crouched position below opening trying not to make much noise "Oh whose is it?" asked the second officer "My sisters" Yang said, her eyes bulging when she saw James make a small sprint from one of the two entrances to the kitchen closest to the hallway._

_One of the officers went to sit on the couch which was facing that way "AND HER WIFE" Yang yelled stunning the officer, stalling his motion to the couch. "Her wife?" the officer hesitated recovering from the outburst._

"_Y-yeah is that a problem" Yang said placing her hands on her hips. "N-no it's just I didn't want to mishear that, I'm all for equality and such" Said the first officer, the second just rolled his eyes._

_James managed to open a door and get to the other side during Yangs distraction._

_The room was dark but James didn't want to turn the light on so he fumbled in the dark for a bit. He found a bunch of strange metal boxes and just sat on top of them._

"_Well I'm sorry for the interruption miss we'll just be on our way" Said the second officer sighing. "Come on"_

_Yang had them just at the door in seconds "It's fine really, have a nice day hope you find the kid b-" Yang was cut off by a loud clatter and the sounds of hundreds of metal casings_

_**Ruby present**_

There was a loud clatter as Roman Torchwick's head was slammed hard against the interrogation room table, Ruby's hand's firmly placed on the back of his head keeping him there

"DON'T BULL SHIT ME ROMAN" She yelled looking like a mad woman. The two guards moved to stop her but Derick stopped them "Let me" he said slowly walking up to her "Red you need to calm down"

"TALK" Ruby pressed against his head making Roman yelp "OKAY OKAY, I know who he is. His name is Thorn, some crazy fuck who lost his wife and lost it" Ruby pushed a little more "And…"

"I won't talk unless you let me go" Ruby hesitated but removed her hand and Roman quickly raised his head and wiped the blood coming from a now crooked nose Ruby when back around and sat down.

"Not so cocky now eh" said with a sinister death glare Derick just stood there stunned, '_is red losing it'_ he thought as he remained standing.

"So…" Ruby said crossing her arms "Okay, so yeah I've heard of him in fact spoken to him." he said fumbling with his broken nose winching.

"I tried to… recruit him" Ruby cocked an eyebrow "Well the conversation went sour, apparently I touched a nerve during our negotiations, and he flipped his shit" Roman sounded annoyed and frustrated as he spoke.

"He attacked me, and my men. Honestly I don't know too much, I do know that he targets married couples and only kill's one" Ruby thought of the photo as he spoke "And"

"and that's it" Roman spit angrily. Ruby glared for a moment more then decided that was all she was getting from him "Well it's been good seeing you Roman" Ruby said with a fake smile, Roman just scoffed

Ruby walked past him and started out the door when Roman called out "WAIT RED" Ruby turned around to look at Roman "What" she said sounding frustrated "He mentioned a son… Nalbarn or Naburn or something like that"

With that Ruby just turned and left Derick close behind

"What was all that for" He asked trying to keep up with Ruby's pace which was set alarmingly fast for a walk "Our only lead"

**James flashback**

"_What was that?" Asked the first officer "Lets find out" said his partner turning around_

"_It's probably just the uh… cat" Yang stammered "Ma'am if you don't mind this kid is supposedly a little sneaky, we should check to see if he is hiding here" Yangs mouth hang open, trying to find some sort of excuse._

_The officers walked back in, Yang unsure of what to do just followed dumbly._

_James stood there, frozen. He heard the police leaving and stood up, using one of the boxes to push himself up. It fell from it's place and clattered to the floor and spilled it's content, and there he was standing there._

"_It came from in here" said one of the officers who opened the door and turned on the light. Lucky for James there was a small indent in the wall hiding him but it wouldn't when they came in. He looked up seeing a shelf and a few beams on the ceiling._

_James stepped onto the boxes with force and jumped to the shelf above, he quickly lifted himself up and hopped onto on of the beams. In his position he could see what it was he knocked over._

_Hundreds of bullets rolled across the floor and were stopped by the black shoe of the less likable officer._

"_What the hell is this" He said picking up one of the many ammo boxes. "M-my sisters gun room, she's a hunter" James began to slowly move to the side, moving across the beam closer to the door. 'Avoid the lights, cracks and stains. Best place is just above the door the least interesting and looked at place' he recited in his head_

"_uh hu, and does she have papers for this" He said picking up a large red and black sniper off of a bullet reload station. "Somewhere why would I know where they are" Yang stuttered "Ma'am if you don't" started the second officer who was cut off by the first "I'm sorry ma'am for this inconvenience me and my partner will be leaving now" he said stressing the word leaving_

_The officer rushed his partner out the door quickly and said his goodbyes and left. Yang sighed as she slammed the door. "That… sucked" she mumbled as she turned to go see where James had gone._

"_JAMES… JAMES they're gone" She weakly yelled, "I know" James said from behind her making her yelp and turn around quickly "Damn it kid you scared the shit out of me" James smiled weakly "Sorry"_

"_Come on" Yang said sighing again "Lets… I don't know. Call someone?" James shook his head looking serious "No need" Yang paused in her motion for the phone "Wha… why" _

_James walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bag of some sort of casserole and also grabbed a plastic bag and fork "What are you doing" Yang asked slowly following him "Packing a lunch" Yang was too confuse to really argue why._

"_Bu-... why… wha" She tried as she stumbled over her thoughts. 'this kid is weird' she thought as he finished "Packing"_

"_I'm leaving" He said simply making Yangs mind jump into action "WOW WOW WOW" she said raising her voice "What do you think you're doing"_

_James didn't really react as he turned to leave "I told you, leaving" Yang quickly blocked the doorway that he was headed to "OH no you don't, you are not going anywhere" _

_James' expression became one of mild frustration "yes I am" he retorted and turned to the other doorway on the other side. Yang grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him "I can't just let you go like that"_

_James shrugged her hand off and turned "You saw what just happened. They are looking for me, if I'm here then you Weiss and Ruby will get in a lot of trouble, Ruby will probably lose her job and that would be on me" _

_Yang froze "Listen kid, this is noble and all but you're just a kid. It's dangerous." Yang almost begged "And staying here isn't?" James looked at Yang with determination and intensity "I appreciate what you and your sister has done for me and all but I'm not her kid and I can take care of myself"_

_Yang stood there for a moment, the kid was right in a way. Yang remembered when Ruby's mother died that she was sort of the same way. Yang hesitantly stepped aside "Something tells me you'll regret this James" _

_James smirked as he walked past her "No doubt" _

**Cardin's office **

Cardin sat in his office, fuming. He didn't know if he should fire Weiss or kill her. His career was in ruins now, he was sure that they went off blabbing this off to everyone. Cardin cured Weiss and Jaune and especially Pyrrah.

"Looks bad" Came a voice from nowhere. Cardin jumped and accidental hit his wrist on his desk making him howl in pain "Oh, yeah a nasty one" Said Naburn as he stepped into the office he just broke into

"Wha… does everyone has a damn key!" he said angrily, Naburn presented a screw driver and a paper clip "I make my own" he said with a smile.

"Who are you" Cardin asked, fear trickling into his voice "Oh no one really, but you know who is someone" walked closer to Cardin, making him shrink in his chair. When he close he reached for his pocket

"PLEASE" Cardin yelped as he raised his hands in fear. But instead of him producing a gun like Cardin thought he pulled out a picture which he tossed on his desk.

Cardin straightened himself up and cleared his throat "that…" he said looking down at the photo of… Weiss, who was walking across the street in the photo "You know who this is, don't lie. I also about your… little disagreement you had with her"

Cardin stiffened "I have lawyers, lots of them" Naburn just laughed as he rubbed his Jolly Roger necklace out of habit "Oh Cardin, if I wanted to blackmail you I would use something like oh I don't know. How about the fact that you are heavily invested in cocaine, or that you dipping into the companies funds to fund criminal activities"

Cardin looked at the man with shock "What do you want" Cardin quietly asked "You will not fire Mrs. Weiss Rose"

"A-and if I do?" Cardin stuttered "I killed your dealer's and I will kill any new ones you acquire, along with severe punishment for you" Cardin's eye's widened in realization "So if you do anything I don't like I'll just" The man pulled out a small bag with a white grainy substance inside "Then you'll just have to go without"

"I knew I should have quit" Cardin mumbled "Hm yes, they are very bad for you" Naburn placed the bag back in his pocket "Just do what we say and I'll make sure you get your fix" He said turning to walk away

"WAIT" Cardin said standing up, Naburn stopped and turned back around "What" he said sounding bored "Why… why are you doing this" Cardin asked desperately

Naburn laughed as he turned back to the door "We need to keep… tabs on the girl, I'll be back someday. I don't think my superior is done with you quite yet" Naburn walked out the door and slammed it shut while Cardin rapidly asked questions that were ignored

When he was alone he flopped down in his chair that he abandoned to try to pursue through this idea was also abandoned in fear of being punished "What am I going to do" Cardin was afraid he may have fallen into something a lot bigger than Weiss Schnee.


	16. An old house

**16**

**Hi, lot of shit's been happening. Sorry about that but my creativity has re sparked. I don't know how many people are still reading this but I am terribly sorry**

Naburn opened the door to the small shack out in the woods. This is where he and Thorn had been going to in between different hotels and acted as an HQ of sorts. "I'm home!" He said in a dramatic voice

"Ah I see" rang the low voice of Thorn "and how did it go?" Naburn noted that he was still looking at the computer monitor where he had left him "Perfectly, she took the bait." Naburn grinned sounding proud of himself. "How long to do you think until they notice"

Thorn chuckled evilly "Depends on when Ruby takes interest in it so… about a week."

Naburn sat down in a tattered seat next to the computers "And what about Mr. Winchester" Thorn asked glancing at Naburn from his spot in front of said computers "Scared shitless, and under our control. It also helps that he has a good reason to shut the Weiss girl up."

Thorn cocked an eyebrow "Oh?" Thorn grunted "Yup, let's just say if she didn't have a friend close by I would have had a charge of rape to use against him, but someone interjected." Naburn laughed "he got the shit beat out of 'em" he said grinning.

"I see" Thorn returned his attention to his monitor "So I can activate the device then?" he asked with a slightly bored voice. Naburn just nodded when Thorn gave him a side glance.

With that Thorn pushed the enter key on his keyboard and a satellite image of the city popped up, one red dot sat toward the edge of the town in the residential district. "Oh yes this is wonderful." he said as his shaded face twisted into a sickening grin. "There is no hiding now."

**James**

James was calmly walking through a back street, avoiding the police or possibly his grandmother in doing so. When he left yesterday he was so sure of himself but now he was just tired.

"Hey Sanity" Said an exhausted Anarchy "Can we sit for a bit?" The first place he had gone to was her house. Normally he would like to stay there for a while but she lived too close to his grandmother's house.

"Yeah I suppose." James sighed. As far as Anarchy's mother knew she was going to his house. This wasn't a total lie as they were looking for a place for him to stay but at this point they had looked at every abandon hotel, store, and house that they could find but none would do.

They sat down on the dirt road that threaded through the back streets of the residential district. Out here there was dirt and farther out was just forest. "Do you even know where we're going right now? Because I don't." She groaned as she rubbed her feet.

"Me neither… just wandering." he paused for a moment noticing how exhausted she looked "You know you didn't have to come right?" he said with worry in his voice.

Anarchy just shook her head "Don't be silly, I wanted to come." she said dumping dirt out of her shoes. "You don't look like you're enjoying yourself." he joked halfheartedly. "Well you don't either. We didn't do this for fun we did it to help you find a place to sleep." She offered him a warm smile that was oddly infectious.

Pretty soon they were both just laughing for no particular reason. After the laughing died down they stayed silent for about five minutes "So" Anarchy said standing up "Where too?"

James admired her endless supply of energy and happiness. "Well" he said standing up as well "I guess we can…" he stopped talking when he looked out into the woods.

There nestled into the side of a hill was a small house, it was getting dark but all the lights were off. James knew it was a slim chance, maybe no one was home but something about it was calling him. "Up there" he said pointing to the hill

"Why up there?" Anarchy asked tilting her head. James was silent for a moment "I'm actually not sure. You'll just have to trust me." he said with a grin. Anarchy shrugged and they both started up to the hill.

It wasn't long before it was dark, luckily the full moon gave them enough light to walk with. The hill wasn't all that steep so James had no problem scaling it but it seemed like Anarchy was more than a little clumsy.

"GAH!" she yelped as she tripped over another rock, landing on her face. "You okay?" James asked for what felt like the hundredth time "I'm fine" she sounded frustrated as she brushed the new batch of dead leaves and dirt of her shirt.

"We're almost there. Think you can make it?" James sounded worried as the frustrated girl pulled a twig out of her hair "Yeah, yeah I'll be fine let's just get up there and get this over with." James couldn't help but laugh a little at her state, her hair was all tangled and messy with a few twigs and leaves sticking out of it and her white shirt with blue short sleeves was stained brown by the dirt.

She looked a little less than pleased with her state "What?" she retorted as James held back his snickers "nothing, it's nothing just..." Anarchy glared at James before he could finish, making him stop "You look fine" she gave him a skeptical glance before they continued up the hill.

When they finally reached the top of the hill they could see the driveway of the small house. James hadn't noticed it before but it was actually two stories with a dull red-ish brown color. The paint was peeling off in places and dirt clung to the windows. To James it looked abandon.

"I think I found what I was looking for." James said with a sigh "Don't get too excited we haven't even looked inside yet." Anarchy approached him from behind and was breathing heavy.

James walked up to the door and tried the knob but it was locked 'no surprise there' He thought as he looked around for any other way in. He noticed a low ledge that James assumed used to be a balcony.

Wooden scraps scattered across the yard suggested that weather got the best of it some time ago. This was good though, all he needed to do was get to the ledge and he could find a way up to the roof and work from there

"Hey Anarchy give me a boost." James said turning to the disheveled girl "Oh uh… okay." she walked up to James who was standing where she assumed he wanted up "Just to there. See the ledge?" he said pointing out his target.

"Yup" She replied as she locked her fingers together and held them low. James planted his food firmly there and she hoisted him up.

"Almost there" James strained to say as he reached for the wooden outcropping. James got tired of this and jumped just a bit and latched onto the uneven surface earning a yelp from an un-expecting Anarchy. _'Good thing the edges are worn down or that would have hurt'_ he thought as he inched to the left were there was a low bit of roof was only one story tall.

Luckily the balcony had been set high enough and long enough that with just a little swing he could land on the flat surface without harm. James continued this until he was about half way there, but as he reached the outer side of the wooden strip he began to hear creaking.

He breathed slowly, preparing for the worse _'it wouldn't surprise me if this wood was too rotten to hol-'_. He was torn from his thoughts when he placed his hand firmly onto a weak spot in the wood and it crumbled under his weight.

Before he knew it he was holding on to the ledge with all of his weight on one hand and the other limply hanging to the side. He was looking straight down at a horrified Anarchy. She was yelling something but the adrenalin was running through his head so fast he could only hear his heart beat.

He felt his body sink about four centimeters, when he looked up he noticed the wood beam giving way to his full body weight. He reached up with his other hand to grab something else just as it too crumbled.

He heard Anarchy scream again, it seemed his hearing was improving because he could make out the words "Don't die!"

He grinned knowing that even if he fell the most that would happen was a broken leg. Still, it was enough reason to not fall. Then James noticed something, he wasn't holding onto wood anymore. No this was colder and harder.

He looked up once again to see he had grabbed onto the metal frame of two large sliding glass doors. He wasn't holding on by much but he didn't weigh too much so it was enough.

He thought quickly. He didn't want to risk the ledge again but the metal frame was too far away from the low roof. He looked around, then back to the glass doors.

"I think I found a way in!" he yelled back down, he could feel his heart rate slowing back to normal. "Good I'm going to go insane if you scare me again" Complained a worried Anarchy.

James had found that the glass door was open ever so slightly, if he could fit one or two fingers in there he may be able to open it. The problem was he was hanging from the second story of an unstable ledge and both hands were necessary to keep him on the small frame.

"Shit" he muttered out loud "I don't know if I can get it to open though!" he yelled back down at Anarchy

Anarchy looked around "Well, what can I do?" James thought for a moment "If you can find a medium sized stick with a flat end I might be able to get it open… I may fall though if I'm not fast enough."

Anarchy's heart skipped a beat at the thought of him falling but continued her search around the yard. As she scoured the ground she tripped once again.

She growled in frustration as she clumsily stood back up. She looked down to see what had tripped her this time, expecting another large rock but instead she saw a curved piece of metal. "A crowbar?" she said aloud "Wait… a crowbar!" She picked it up and ran back to where James was hanging.

She was amazed by the fact that he was still there, she would have fallen long ago.

"Hey James!" she called up to him "Would a crowbar work!"

"Yes" James sounded like he was very concentrated on not falling, the strain in his voice told her that he didn't have too much time left. "Um how do I?" Anarchy asked

"Just throw it!" James said sounding just a bit desperate . "Bu...t" Anarchy hesitated "Gah… okay."

There was a grunt in reply from James "Okay on the count of three… three… two… ONE" she tossed the crowbar up. James reached out with one hand and caught it with surprising speed. He quickly grabbed the ledge again but this time it was more awkward due to the crowbar._ 'I got this'_

He counted down from three mentally before swinging the crowbar's flat end into the small gap. He felt his weight shift but luckily he was able to hold himself in place using the crowbar.

He swung gently side to side until the gap had grown significantly then he pushed the crowbar inside and used his hands to open it up the rest the way. He climbed in and laid on the dusty floor breathing heavy.

"You okay!" yelled Anarchy from outside "Yeah!" he yelled back. He sat up and looked around the room. The outside may have suffered from the abandonment but the inside was almost pristine. It looked like a time capsule from the 70's to be specific. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs hung from the ceiling, but other than that and a few items on the floor it seemed like the place was intact.

He was in what he assumed was the master bedroom, there was a large bed and end tables on each side, one with a lamp, and the other with its lamp on the ground. Across from the bed was a couple large bookcases filled with many dusty old novels.

Finally there was a dresser, normally James would pay no mind to the common piece of furniture, but at that moment something about it caught his eye, maybe not the dresser itself but what was on top of it. There was a golden heart shaped statue that for some reason didn't seem to have accumulated any dust. Next to it was a picture of a young couple.

James stood up and walked up to the shiny decoration. He picked it up, noting its weight to be too light for real gold but heavy enough to be metal. James turned it over then gasped, dropping it.

He stood still for a moment in shock

_'Is that… blood!?'_ James thought as he eyed the brown-ish red crust on the left side of the heart. James has had many cuts in his life. He knew that it crusted if it wasn't cleaned, though the brown-ish hue was something he was unfamiliar with.

He moved his gaze to the photo. There was a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes, smiling widely. She had her arms around a tall man with short black hair combed to the side. He looked normal accept for his… eyes. His eyes were a piercing ember color that for some reason made him uncomfortable. "Hey!" Anarchy's call snapped him out of his daze.

"You think I'm gonna wait all night out here?!" she sounded annoyed. "Sorry! I'm on my way" James said running out the open door and going down the stairs, taking two at a time.

When he got to the front door he fiddled with the lock, unfortunately it had rusted into its place. Eventually he got it unlocked and opened the door which squeaked loudly. "Finally" She said walking inside.

She was rubbing her arms frantically "It's getting cold out there." James laughed "I kinda like the cold" Anarchy shook her head "You sure you're human?" she asked jokingly

**Weiss and Ruby**

"Ruby doesn't this seem a bit rash?" Weiss asked as Ruby packed some clothes. "I'm sorry Weiss but… we can't stay here." Weiss closed her respective suitcase and watched as Ruby crammed her own clothes in her suit case.

"Ruby, what's going on?" Weiss looked worried. "There… is a man who wants to hurt us. He knows where we live it's just not safe enough." She explained.

"God dammit Ruby I need more than that" Weiss pleaded, Ruby stopped what she was doing. "Please just trust me, I feel safer at Yang's and Blakes house."

Weiss sighed "What about all the guns in the house, are you really afraid of of one person?" Weiss tried "Two" Ruby added "Two?" Weiss cocked an eyebrow "He has a kid, I had a run in with him too."

Ruby went back to her packing "I know this is scaring you but right now I'm just trying to protect you." Weiss sighed and hugged Ruby from behind "Are you sure you'll be okay?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly.

Ruby stayed silent for a moment.

"No"


	17. First of Many

**So yup, I'm back :P its nice to see there are still people reading this. My computer is completely destroyed as of now though so I can't work as fast as I used to buuut I can do this. So as for the story itself, it will be going into the main fight or whatever because shit's about to go down and I'm excited to get to it. **

**Jaune**

"Hey Pyrrha" Jaune said getting his wife's attention as she was going through her evening stretches "Hm?" she replied.

"Are we out of pancake mix?" he asked as he dug through the fridge. "We're out of a lot of stuff, haven't been shopping recently." she answered, stopping her evening exercise to talk to him.

"Oh no, Nora is coming over." Jaune hung his head, Pyrrha clenched her teeth and hissed as if she were in pain "Do we have time?" she asked. Jaune straightened up and walked over to the front door.

"Plenty, so I'll just go down to the store and get some groceries." Pyrrha nodded in approval and kissed his cheek. "Hurry home" she said with a comforting smile.

Jaune said his goodbyes and quickly made his way out of the door of their apartment and down the stairs. He hopped in his car and drove silently with little event, but as he drove he found himself thinking aloud.

"I wonder how Ruby's doing?" he asked himself. "She said she was staying at Yang's house for awhile. Which is weird." He thought about what had happened the past few days. "Did she want to get Weiss away from Cardin?... No that's not it. If she found out about that she would have had a… talk with him" He grinned at the thought of Cardin and Ruby "Talking"

"But she didn't even so much as file a complaint which means that she must not know." He scratched his head as he turned into the parking lot of the store. "Maybe it has something to do with that guy Ruby mentioned. Hmm."

He parked his car and turned the engine off. He sat there for just a little bit, the man Weiss had met in the lobby came to mind. '_There was something off about him… what was his name? Naburn? I think so.'_ He thought as he got out.

He tried not to talk to himself when other people were around because he was afraid they would find him strang. Honestly, he thought it was weird himself, but it helped him think.

He walked around the store, picking up the different items he thought they needed. He glanced at his phone now and again to check the list Pyrrha sent him via text.

It was at one of those short glances that his cart smashed into someone else's. Nothing came out of his because there was only a handful of items, but the one he had collided with was overflowing and a good portion of their stuff spilled onto the ground.

"AH!" He yelped, scrambling to the ground to help whoever it was "I'm sorry I wasn't looking." he stated meekly.

"It's fine, I wasn't either." said a tough but kind sounding man, "Hard to see past all this crap." He laughed. Jaune looked up to see a vaguely familiar face "Hey! I know you. Your um… Ruby's something!"

He snapped his fingers trying to remember. Ruby introduced them some time last year. although at the time he was clean shaven, now he was sporting a 5 o'clock shadow. Jaune also noted the bags under his eyes. "Captain, I'm her captain. Your Jaune right?"

Jaune laughed nervously, feeling bad at the fact that he seemed to remember him perfectly. "Yup, that's me." he said still nervous.

Jaune noted the items being put into the cart. A lot of food, mostly canned goods and other non perishables plus a few tools and utilities. "Wow, you must live way out there." Jaune said as they finished picking up the mess.

"Yeah actually, how'd you guess?" He asked casually. "That's a lot of food for someone who lives in town, it's only a five or ten minute drive at best, but if you live on the outskirts of town then it's a pain to go back and forth so much. So you have a big… pile." Jaune explained with a timid smile.

"Yeah, it is a bit of a give away isn't it?" Fally chuckled. Jaune shifted though his memories trying to remember his name. Ruby told him when she introduced the two "Just a little… um, Fally? Is that right?" Jaune tried. Fally grunted in affirmation before turning to grab something off the shelf, Jaune making a silent fistpump before returning to a normal position.

"I'm not very good with names myself, but you seem pretty good at it." Jaune said, trying to make conversation. He wasn't known for his amazing social skills, needless to say it was a little awkward "Well in my work place everyone has two names, real and code, so I have to keep up. After a while it gets easier." He with a small simper.

"Oh? What are they like… codenames I mean." Jaune had always been a big spy movie fan so this was naturally his first thought.

Fally shrugged "It's just like a nickname. In fact that's exactly why we have our Codenames now. We have one for all of us and it usually has something to do with the person." He explained

"Is it top secret, or are you aloud to tell people?" Jaune found himself more and more fascinated by this. Fally laughed at the question, "Not exactly top secret but it would defeat the purpose to just give it away… but you already know me and Ruby so it's not really an issue." He said with a smile. The look on Jaune's face was more than a little amusing.

"Mine is Sparks, it's because while we were in our training camp I was going to demonstrate how to properly use a rifle to the others. I had already gone through my primary course and was there to train as a squad Captain." Jaune nodded to show he was still listening. "Well anyway, something got into the chamber, still not sure what, but when I fired this full auto it started spraying sparks out of the chamber. So after that they called me sparks."

He laughed at the memory "I played it off cool but it scared the shit out of me." Jaune laughed too, "What about Ruby?" He asked after they fell silent.

"She came to the camp wearing a red cape thing. She didn't want to take it off for anything, even after the drill sergeant yelled at her for a full hour. After that the Sergeant started making fun of her. Called her Little Red Riding Hood a lot."

Jaune chuckled lightly, it's just like Ruby to hold onto that thing for dear life.

"Well one night she snuck into his quarters and stole a bunch of his food. By the time he noticed we had already dug in." He laughed again "We were in so much trouble, but she started taking pride to the name Little Red. Reminded her of how why she stole the goodies from the big bad wolf… or at least that's how it's told." Jaune nodded. "Sounds just like her."

"What about Naburn?" Jaune asked remembering the man who came to visit Weiss, claiming to know her from work

Fally squinted his eye's "Who?" he asked with confusion in his voice. "Naburn, he came to Weiss' work… to…" He trailed off as he realized that Fally did not know the strange visitor. Fally himself was also slowly putting it together.

"I know that name, Ruby added it to Target 400's file. It was his kid or something" Fally seemed worried when he recalled the report that the angry looking Ruby gave him a few day's ago. "We need to go" Jaune said frantically "What, why? She said she was somewhere safe." Fally was being pulled to the store's front door at this point.

"She gave him something, a little glass ball. How likely do you think it would be for that to be a tracking device?" Jaune was speaking quickly, Fally jogging along side him.

"You sound crazy right now." Fally sounds concerned "Just answer me" Jaune sighed

Fally thought about it. It actually wasn't far fetched, he'd seen much smaller tracking devices fit in buttons or under hats and he wouldn't put it past 400 to go to such an extreme "Well… if this is the same Naburn… pretty high." he said in a darker tone

Fally stopped at his car, Jaune ran up to the passenger seat "Are you sure about this?" Fally asked. "Yes" Jaune said with determination in his eyes.

**Weiss and Ruby about two hours before**

"Yang!" Ruby called across the house, "What?" She answered walking into the kitchen where Ruby was fiddling with the stove "I'm afraid it'll explode." She said shyly. Yang smirked "You fight loonies for a living and you're afraid of a gas stove?" Yang mocked.

"But… still." She stammered eyeing the foreign piece of equipment. "Oh move over city girl." Yang said with a sigh. "Yang, you don't live that far out of town." Ruby dead panned

"At least I can work a gas stove." Ruby pouted "Shut up"

Yang lived a few miles out of city limits. It was a lightly wooded area but not too bad. It was much quieter out here and most importantly harder to find. "What are you doing anyways?" Yang asked after she turned the stove on.

"Making cookies… a lot of them." she explained, gesturing to the counter covered in cooking materials. "Oh cool. Why so many?" She asked casually, walking over to the table and sitting down.

"Stress food, I'm stressed" Ruby was rubbing her temples. Yang hadn't seen Ruby like this in years, more specifically when she first told Weiss how she felt. Weiss had to go "Process" it and that took two full days of no Ruby. Which drove Ruby insane.

"This dude really has you worried doesn't he?" Yang used a much more gentle caring voice this time. "Can I at least know his name?" Yang tried

Ruby thought about it and didn't see why not. "His name is… Thorn" Ruby hesitated at his name

"Thorn?" came Blakes voice from behind Yang, she was walking into the kitchen, her bow in hand and her cat ears down slightly. "You know him?" Ruby asked with a bit of surprise.

"Well, no. I've heard the name before though." She said with her usual calm voice "Adam mentioned him once or twice. Apparently he caused the White Fang a lot of trouble, something about killing the leaders wife." She explained sitting at the table with Yang.

Ruby thought for a moment, '_Adam eh. I've only met him twice… neither were great impressions, but if he knows something I might look into him again.'_ Ruby along with the rest of them, hadn't seen Adam sense the day he tried, by force, to get Blake to leave with him.

Of course it ended in a pretty bad fight with him and Yang. Yang came out with a lot of injuries but Adam didn't dare come back.

"Hey does anyone know where he went? Adam I mean." Ruby asked as the timer she set for her cookies went off. Yang and Blake looked at each other then back at Ruby. "No clue". They said simultaneously.

"Oh well, I'll worry about it tomorrow." Ruby pulled out the two trays of freshly baked cookies and added the third tray. Setting it to continue cooking for awhile. "You're not seriously going to look for him are you? Ever since the White Fang fell apart he became… angry." Blake said, trying to find a way to explain what Adam had become, but struggling with the right words.

"Like he wasn't before?" Ruby said confidently, pushing the cookies onto one plate and joining them at the table.

"Besides the person I'm dealing with now scares me much more than him." She said quickly before proceeding to stuff her face with the cookies, not caring that they were still hot.

**Later that night**

Ruby and Weiss were in bed, one of the two fast asleep. The ivory haired woman lay with her head in the crook of her partners neck and snoring lightly. As for her partner, who moments ago was also asleep, was wide awake.

Ruby didn't know why she couldn't sleep, maybe it was the nightmares, or maybe it was the loud noises outside caused by different bugs birds and other wildlife. Ruby doubted that the noise would bother her though. She used to live out in the woods with Yang and their dad.

Ruby sighed and slowly slipped out of the bed, which was difficult to do without disturbing the sleeping Weiss who was snuggled close to her body. Once she was out, she wandered into the living room to see Blake still up, reading by the dim light of a couch side lamp.

"Oh, Ruby" she said looking up from her book for a brief second. "What are you doing up?" She asked without looking up from said book. "I was about to ask you the same thing." Ruby said sitting next to her.

"I couldn't sleep," Blake answered simply. "Yeah," Ruby sighed, fatigue heavy in her voice "me neither."

Blake cocked an eyebrow. "You sleep almost as much as Yang. Something must be bothering you." She said closing her book.

"Well maybe it's the nightmares, but normally I don't have an issue going back to sleep… I don't know" Ruby rubbed her eye's, clearly drowsy. "Nightmares?" Blake asked tilting her head, her look of boredom replaced with worry.

"Yeah, they're stupid… it's just that when I have them he's always in them." Blake put an arm around Ruby. "Thorn?"

Ruby just nodded. "I'm sure you'll be fine, what's the worst he can do?" Blake tired optimistically

"That's what scares me." Ruby hung her head. "Well maybe..." Blake started talking but Ruby had retreated to her thoughts '_I just feel… off, like something is wrong.'_ She thought to herself as she looked up and out the window.

"Ruby?" Blake said, snapping her out of her trance. "Were you listening?" Blake dead panned.

Ruby laughed nervously, "Sorry, not really." She scratched the back of her head and Blake sighed. "I said that maybe tomorrow you and Weiss should go somewhere together. Take your mind off Thorn and just enjoy yourself. Maybe the four of us can go out for lunch? It's been too long since we've done that." Blake said with small smile.

"Yeah… that sounds nice actually." They both smiled at each other for a moment, but the sound of Ruby's phone made Ruby jump turn in it's direction. She left her phone in the kitchen next to an outlet so it could charge.

"Who the hell is calling me?" Ruby said with mild frustration. That was until she walked up to her phone and read the name of the caller. "Sparks"

He was using his work phone, his normal phone displayed his normal name. Ruby's heart skipped a beat. '_Remember, only call each other with the work phones if it's an emergency, got it.'_ Ruby remembered Fally telling them that on the first day.

She unplugged it and answered quickly. "Sparks? What's going on?" She asked nervously.

"Did you bring the vest?" He said calmly. Ruby's heart skipped another beat and then it began to race. That was code for, "Position compromised".

"No" Ruby said, trying to sound calm. That meant that Ruby was unaware of this fact and that she was unprepared. "Okay, I'll bring it. Where are you?" Fally was going to bring back up immediately. As for the question, it was more direct.

Ruby quickly stated her address and hung up. "Blake." Ruby said slowly as she walked up behind Ruby with a worried look. "Yes?"

"Wake Yang up."

**Somewhere not far**

"I think they're onto us" Naburn said. He was listening to a small device that was tracking any incoming or outgoing calls from the house they were scoping out. "Oh?" Thorn sounded amused.

"Yeah, weird talk about a vest." Naburn had a dull tone as he took off the headphones he was using to listen in.

"Well now it's time for a game of cat and mouse." Thorn grinned evilly as he pulled up a large sniper rifle. "Get closer to the house will you? I might need you to flush them out." Naburn look concerned as her adjusted the one of the twin scorpions he was about to use.

"I don't know, this isn't our style." Naburn seemed concerned with the new tactic. He wasn't used to going in guns a blazing into a hunters home. In fact this idea scared him to a slight extent, unlike many of their victims a hunter can fight back.

"Idiot!" Thorn snapped, making Naburn jump. "This is a hunter. There is no way we can just take her away, we have to shake them up a bit first." he said, returning to his normal twisted tone.

Naburn stood and started walking in the direction of the house, he didn't want to stay too much longer. Thorn was scary when he was mad.

**Ruby**

"Weiss, Weiss babe wake up." Ruby said shaking Weiss awake. "Wha… what's going on?" she asked groggily "No time to explain, just get to Yangs room and stay there." Ruby commanded.

Weiss was confused but by the sound of her voice Ruby was dead serious. "Oh… okay?" She said standing up. She saw Ruby reach under the pillow and produce a large pistol.

Weiss' eye's bulged. "Ruby?" "NOW!" Ruby yelled making Weiss jump. She had never seen her like this.

She left to Yang's room without another word.

Ruby walked around the house, turning off all the lights. Just as she was about to turn off the lamp in the living room, Yang came running out. "SIS" she yelled "What's going on?" Yang asked, shotgun in one hand.

"Get back into the room." Ruby said sternly "No, if something is going on I need to help you." Yang said stubbornly, a look of determination in her eyes

"Yang I love you and it's great you wanna help but you're a boxer, you're not trained for this." Ruby said quickly, starting to panic slightly. "What about me?" Blake said coming up behind Yang "I was." she said calmly.

Ruby began to tear up. "That's why you should stay."

"We don't want you out there alone." Yang said walking closer. "Please just do what I-" Ruby stopped talking when she glanced over her shoulder just in time to catch a small glint of light.

It was brief, so much so Ruby almost thought it was her imagination, but there was no mistaking it. Ruby had been trained to know how to not do exactly that.

It was the light of the moon glinting off the scope of a rifle. "DOWN!" Ruby yelled, grabbing Yang and pulling her down behind the couch. Just as this happened there was a loud crack and shortly after the sounds of shattering glass.

"YANG, get to your room NOW, AND STAY THERE." Ruby yelled, her ears still ringing. '_Why was that so loud?'_ Ruby thought. She expected some large amount of noise but this was much more than she expected.

"Ruby you're-" Yang started "NOW" Ruby yelled again. Yang was shocked, but slowly made her way in that direction.

'_I have to draw his fire so he doesn't try to shoot them' _Ruby thought quickly. She held up her pistol, it was shaking violently. '_am I… afraid?_' She wasn't used to feeling like this, normally she was so calm. Ruby took a deep breath and stood up from her cover and scanned the hill for a split second, not seeing them. '_Too damn dark.'_ She thought as she jumped over the couch and landed back onto the floor out of his sight.

She heard another shot, this time it seemed quieter. She saw Yang and Blake retreat successfully into their room. Which only had one window on the other side of the house.

Ruby crawled her way to the window. She peeked out slightly, catching the glint again. She quickly dropped her head below the cover as another shot rang out, blasting through the wood of the house and leaving a large whole inches from her head.

'_Shit… that's a higher caliber. He has to be far away.'_ She glanced down at her pistol '_I'll never get him with this. Where are you Sparks?'_ Ruby crawled to another window, mentally preparing herself.

She would have to throw herself completely away from the window to avoid a shot through the wood. She made her way there, but just when she was about to take another look she heard the back door burst open.

Ruby quickly pointed her pistol in the direction of the kitchen opening, waiting for the intruder to identify themselves. '_Please be Sparks' _Ruby prayed, only for her heart to drop to her stomach. A blond haired man wearing all leather walked calmly through the doorway. He pointed two twin scorpions at her with a grin.

Ruby dove to the side avoiding the spray of bullets that quickly engulfed the whole living room. Ruby ran toward her room, firing a few blind shots in his direction. Apparently one hit close because the shooting stopped just long enough for her to get behind the door.

She took a deep breath, she couldn't stay in here otherwise he might find the others hiding in Yangs room. Ruby quickly popped out of cover and fired a few quick shots, which the man easily dodged. He was coming closer and Ruby had nowhere to run.

If she took even a few steps back she would be lined up with a window facing the same direction as the sniper.

Ruby began to count the steps that Naburn took. One… two… three… four, he had to be only a foot or two away by now. Ruby prepared herself for a fight that didn't come. At first she didn't understand, but after she heard an audible yelp of pain and the crunching of some bone she figured someone got to him.

Ruby flung the door open to see Naburn in a headlock, Blake holding him tightly against the floor. "Blake I thought I said…." Ruby trailed off. "forget it." Ruby said approaching them. Naburn grinned and twisted one of his restrained arms in an unnatural angle and elbowed Blake in the face.

He then flipped them over so Blake had her back to the ground and Naburn was basically sitting on her, still half in the lock. He flung his head back and smashed into Blakes temple which made her head bounce off of the hardwood floor.

He quickly stood back up and dogged the three shots from Ruby with incredible speed and charged her. Ruby's eyes widened as grabbed her wrist and elbow firmly and pushed her elbow upward harshly.

Ruby could hear it either break or dislocate, either one sent a shockwave of pain up her arm making her scream. He twisted her wrist and yanked the gun away, spinning it as he stood back. A smug grin plastered on his face, "Nice to see ya again." he said casually, pointing the gun at her.

Blake was still disoriented but quickly stood up and kicked out the back of his knee, forcing him down on one knee. She grabbed his chin and the back of his head, preparing to snap his neck but when she twisted her arms to do so she was meet with his insane glare.

In shock she let go, she noticed that his torso had almost completely turned to face her, but his feet had not change position. '_He must have turned his body with his head so his neck wouldn't snap.'_ Blake thought quickly, kicking at his head.

He twisted his body even more to lower his head down, almost to the floor. His legs untangled and planted themselves in the proper order. He was now looking at Blake with an upside down head as his body arched into a curved shape. Supported by all fours. It made Blakes skin crawl.

"Bad kitty." He said, the same wicked grin still splitting his face. Blake noticed that his left hand still firmly grasped the pistol and the other held a scorpion. She quickly jumped onto the couch and dashed for the other end, bullets flying past her.

Naburn pushed hard with his hands and slowly raised himself into a standing position using his legs. He was once again facing Ruby, who was cradling her arm. He pointed the pistol at her and the scorpion behind him just in case Blake tried another attack.

"F-Fuck… you." Ruby said weakly, glaring at him. His grin widened even though it seemed that like it would be impossible.

Ruby closed her eye's, she didn't want his face to be the last thing she remembered. Instead, she imagined the first time she saw Weiss, the moment she finally became her girlfriend, their first kiss, when Ruby proposed, and of course their marriage. Ruby took a breath and waited, she heard the shot, she felt herself hit the floor… but wait.

She wasn't dead, Ruby opened her eyes. Yang was standing in front of her, a smoking pistol was raised over her shoulder.

She looked back and grinned, a tear running down her face. Thats when Ruby looked down.

Yang had blood running down her legs and spread over her stomach. Naburn held his scorpion to the source of the blood. Blake was screaming, though it sounded distant and muffled. Yang fell to one knee revealing Naburn who looked furious.

He yelled something but Ruby couldn't hear it. She just stood up and dashed. She extended her foot out and crashed it into his stomach with incredible speed, her leg was now hovering over Yang's limp body as she fell to one side.

She grabbed Naburn by each ear, even though she felt her arm scream in protest. She yanked down harshly and then kneed him in the throat. She tossed him to the side and stomped on his hand. Forcing him to let go of the pistol. He raised the scorpion and tried to fire, no bullets came out.

He looked around frantically for the other one which he dropped sometime ago. She stepped over him, as she lowered herself onto him she heard a shot from the sniper go past her head. It hit the wall not far from and it exploded into splintered wood and dust. She didn't even flinch.

She began to punch Naburn rapidly, not stopping. She felt rage begin to consume her and the world started going dark.

'_Am I blacking out?'_ she thought as her vision clouded. '_Not thats… smoke?' _She felt two large arms wrap around her and pull her off of Naburn. She kicked and screamed as she slowly regained her ability to hear. "PUT ME DOWN YOU FUCK!" she yelled as loud as she could.

"RED, RED! CALM DOWN" She could hear Mark's voice close to her. " Clubs we have an injured civilian over here!" This time it was Derick's voice. Ruby was lowered back down as Fally rushed up to her in full combat gear.

"Ruby, look at me." Ruby lifted her head weakly to meet his gaze "Where is Wiess?" He said calmly. Ruby looked around as if she had just woken up, she was disorientated and the ringing in her ear wasn't helping.

She could hear a screaming Blake being dragged off from somewhere to her left. "Y-Yangs room." Ruby said with a raspy voice, nodding in the direction of her room. "Gunny! Mid room now." Fally ordered, Roger did what he said without question. "Fox Trail do you have a visual?" he asked to someone behind her.

Ruby could barely tell what was going on. "Negative, he's way out there." Allen replied quickly.

"Sir." Mark sounded calm but serious. "What is it?" Fally slowly let go of Ruby of her sides which she didn't notice him grabbing, but apparently it was what was keeping her standing. She began to wobble and sway gently. "She's alive but if she isn't in a hospital in the next ten minutes she'll bleed out."

Fally rushed past Ruby, and Ruby slowly turned to look at Yang. She was turned over so she was facing the ceiling, blood slowly oozing out. "You can't buy any time?" Fally said kneeling next to her just like Mark.

Mark gave him a worried look "That's why she's got time at all." Another shot rang out as the smoke lifted, Allen dove from the window that he was standing near. "He's got us painted lets go!" Derick yelled as he helped Allen to his feet.

"Out the back!" Fally yelled standing back up, Mark picked Yang up bridal style as to not cause anymore damage. Roger already had Weiss out the door and was waiting for the rest of his team.

"Wait what about…" Ruby turned to where she left Naburn, only to see a few drops of blood and his empty scorpion lying there alone.

"How?" Ruby said aloud as Derick lifted her off the ground and carried her out over his shoulder. "No time Red!" was the only thing he said to counter Ruby's feeble kicks and squirms.

Once they were outside Derick walked over to a small ditch that ran through the property and set her down there. "Clubs, you got some spare bandages?" He asked, Mark tossed him a spare medkit without looking up from Yang. "But I'm not injured." Ruby said with a confused look.

Derick shot her a strange look "Like hell your not." he said continuing to open the kit.

Just then Ruby felt something trickle down her cheek and drip off her chin. She wiped some off to find it was blood. There was quite a bit of it running down the side of her face. She remembered the one shot that seemed louder than the rest.

She followed the blood trial, reaching just behind her ear. She winced as she touched sensitive flesh that was torn along the side of her head. It wasn't deep enough to cause permanent damage but enough to leave a scar.

"Oh." What her only response as Derick applied different disinfectants and numbing agents. "How did you know?" Ruby asked after a moment of silence. "Pure luck Red… Luck." He seemed to trail off into thought as he spoke.

"RUBY!" Weiss yelled, running up to her. Ruby stood and hugged her and she began to cry. "I'm sorry Weiss… I'm so, so sorry" Ruby was on the verge of tears herself. The sounds of a helicopter could be heard in the distance.

Weiss just kept crying uncontrollably. "The area is still hostile, we have an untagged tango deeper into the wooded area on the east side of the house. He is using a heavy caliber sniper." Fally was talking into his radio "Caution is advised." He finished after a short pause. "Roger that" a female voice crackled through the radio.

Ruby recognized it, she's done a lot of flying for her squad. "We have a team aborde to swap with you upon landing." She explained as the sound of the helicopter became steadily louder.

"Don't worry Beowulf, we'll find him." Said another voice, more than likely the squad captain.

"We can keep three men here on the field, this is still our fight." Fally said quickly as the helicopter came within view. "Understood."

Fally turned to everyone else, seeing how bad it had gotten before they arrived. "Viper, Foxtrail, Gunny. You're staying here, me and Clubs will go with Ruby and the civilians."

"Sir" was their only response.

The helicopter was now above them, slowly lowering itself in a safe clearing. Luckily Yang had many of the trees in the back removed

A team of eight men jumped out of the helicopter when it was hovering a few feet above the ground, running up to the house. The two in the back were carrying a stretcher.

They helped Yang onto the stretcher and and followed the rest of their team. Ruby tried to pry Weiss off of her so that she could get her on board and out but she clung to her tightly. "Weiss!" Ruby tried to sound comforting but she had to yell over the sounds of the chopper.

"We have to go!" There was no answer, Ruby gave one more attempt to push her off, or at least enough to see her face.

With some effort she succeeded. Weiss' face was covered in tears and she held a look of both fear and sadness, but she seemed to be looking off into the distance. "WEISS" Ruby yelled, Weiss didn't even look at her.

Fally walked up to her side and tapped her shoulder "Red lets go!" he was almost inaudible over the loud vehicle behind her. "She's in shock!" Ruby replied. She tried to lift Weiss up but her arm sent a wave of pain through her.

"Get in the chopper, I got her." Ruby hesitated but figured it was best. She walked up to the helicopter and hopped in, Fally and Weiss followed shortly. "Foehammer!" Yelled Fally as her banged on the metal wall with the cockpit on the other side. "Alright, radio for evac when you're done." She said to the people still on the ground.

"Foehammer out."

**So honestly I don't really like how this chapter came out, but I figured I'd put it out anyway because who knows, it may do well. So the new plan is to have one out a week, obviously I'm not out to a great start but really this chapter has been done for awhile now, but it's hard to find upload time as the school firewall has this site blocked. So instead I'm uploading this from either my mothers computer or the libraries… the struggle is real. Also, if anyone can point out the small little reference in here I'll reward you with 24 points of bossness **

**In other news I'd like to thank TheRagingGamer for editing this so hopefully now it won't look and sound like it was written by 5th grader. **


	18. Calm before the storm

**SO, metimesthree got the Halo reference. Which by the way for those who don't know was the Pilot Fohammer from Halo CB so yeah. I wasn't a fan of how last chapter turned out but I guess it wasn't all bad and for once it was legible thanks to a very kind person. I myself am really bad with grammar and such. so blah blah blah, thanks for reading and sticking with me :p you're awesome 50 awesome points for everyone.**

Ruby awoke to the sounds of her alarm as it obnoxiously shattered the silence. She groggily sat up and looked around the dark room, it was quite but not the peaceful quiet she had become accustomed to in her own house. No, this silence was almost tangible, and heavy. It seemed to press in on all sides of her, squeezing any sense of security out of her.

She turned to her right, to her relief Weiss was bundled up in the blankets and snoring lightly. Ruby smiled to herself, Weiss looked so peaceful in her slumber. She kissed Weiss on the forehead and shook her gently; both because she needed to wake up, and because this silence was making her uncomfortable.

"Weiss~ wake up!" She whispered in a quiet sing song voice. Weiss just groaned and turned over, mumbling something inaudible under her breath. '_Funny, normally she gets up right away, I guess she had a rough night of sleep. I know I did.'_ she briefly recalled the dream.

It seemed so real, it felt so real. She hated to admit it but it scared her beyond reason. Ruby sighed, deciding that she would wake up Weiss later, and then slowly slid out of bed. She didn't feel as groggy as she normally did but she didn't pay much mind.

Just before quietly slipping out of the door she glanced at the digital clock on the other side of the room.

3:47 A.M it read

She shrugged and made her way downstairs, headed for the kitchen. She walked up to the fridge and opened it up, pulling out both a glass of milk and a box of cereal, and making her way to the table.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a spoon '_When did I change? Oh well, must have slept in them.'_ She sat at the table which already had a bowl and poured the content of the cereal box inside, followed shortly by the milk which she just dumped out of the cup.

She started eating, though she didn't taste anything. This for some reason didn't bother her. "Enjoying that?" Came a voice from behind. Ruby jumped to her feet and looked behind her.

An asian man stood there, arms crossed and looked mildly bored. He had dark hair and narrow eyes, he was wearing all black.

"Who are you!?" Ruby asked in surprise, but the man just offered a small smile.

"No one important." he answered calmly, his smile fading. There was something eerie about him, but he didn't seem dangerous or like he wanted to hurt her.

He sighed when Ruby didn't move or talk, looking very on edge. "Monty… Monty Oum." He gestured to himself and gave a slight bow as he held his arms out in a theatrical style. "At your service." The faint smile returned.

Ruby didn't know how but he seemed familiar. "Do I… know you?" Ruby hesitated at the question.

"A lot more than you think." He stepped forward and held out a hand "It's a pleasure to meet you."

This confused Ruby, first he say's they know each other then threw that out at her. She reluctantly took his hand and shook it, glancing at the digital clock on the microwave no more than two feet away.

8:44 P.M.

"How?" She started, confused at how that was possible.

"Oh? You haven't figured it out? This is a dream." Monty said casually as he started to wander to the living room.

"Dream?" Ruby followed, not wanting to lose the strange man.

"Yup." He flopped down on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Then why are you here? I don't remember anyone like you." Ruby felt the need to pry at this matter because of the oddly familiar aura coming from him.

"I'm here because you're part of me, and I'm part of you." His answer didn't really help. If anything it was more cryptic than the last thing he said, only giving her more questions. Then again it was a dream, they are strange things to begin with.

They stayed silent for some stretch of time before Monty spoke again. A more serious tone to his voice, "You're afraid aren't you?" Ruby was caught off guard by this question.

"Who do you mean?" Ruby asked, Monty only nodded his head to something behind her, she followed his gaze and turned to see what it was.

She jumped backwards, tripping as she did so. She landed hard on the floor and scurried backwards. Right behind her was Thorn, wearing his long trench coat and a hat that shadowed his face. The only thing visible were his glowing amber eyes that seemed to bore into her soul.

"Relax, he's not real. A figment of your imagination, and oddly enough, just yours." Ruby shakily returned to her feet, turning to Monty when she was sure that the image of Thorn was just that.

"What do you mean? Why are you beating around the bush with all my questions?" Ruby was tired of this already.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" he sighed, standing up. "But you are afraid of him right?"

Ruby nodded, Monty just scoffed. "Don't be, your Ruby Rose, Hunter." he rested his hand on her shoulder "You're the bravest of them all." He smiled as he started to fade.

"Wait! Hold on, I have more questions!" It was too late, he had faded into nothingness leaving Ruby alone with the unmoving Thorn.

"Ruby!" came Derick's voice, Ruby spun around but the only thing there was Thorn. "Ruby wake up." Ruby tilted her head when she saw that Thorns mouth was moving but it was Derick's voice.

"It's about your sister."

**Vale Medical, Emergency room. The morning after the attack**

Ruby's eyes shot open and she quickly scanned the room. Derick was standing to the left of her bed, still in combat gear. "Hey, slow down no rush." Derick pushed her gently back down when she tried to sit up.

"Yang… how's Yang" Ruby said between panicked breaths

"She's stabilizing, but she has lost a lot of blood. They think she'll pull through. Turns out she's a lucky woman, bullet passed through her body with minimal damage it grazed her kidney but that's about it." Derick let go of her and sat down in a bedside chair.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked weakly, her voice raspy.

"She's fine… she's still shook up but she's talking again. That must have been terrifying for you all." he frowned when Ruby nodded slowly. He was silent for a moment more before asking "So um… you want anything to eat?"

Ruby shook her head, "Red you need to eat, you just went through hell." Ruby tentatively brushed her fingers against the bandages on her head with her good arm.

The doctors confirmed that Naburn had in fact broken her arm, and the shot that grazed her seemed to have done a surprising amount of damage to her eardrum on her right side. Luckily all the damage was temporary and would heal with time.

"Fine… just get me whatever." She sounded tired as she spoke.

Derick nodded and stood up "Oh by the way, Fally wanted me to tell you that Someone named Juane is the reason you lived."

Ruby tilted her head to one side, '_Juane?'_ she was about to question this but noticed that Derick had already gone.

Ruby sat there in silence for awhile. She looked around the small, rather dull, room. It had white walls with a light blue abstract design, and the chair to her left and the two on her right matched bright color.

It seems that it was supposed to give the room a more cheery atmosphere. But, it seemed that was the only thing that they tried to do, as the room was fairly empty.

She laid back in her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She sighed heavily and drifted off into her own thoughts.

**Weiss**

Weiss had just come back into the hospital, she was sent to a psychologist to do a brief check up, and as it turned out she'd be going back once a week for the next four months to make sure she didn't get PTSD from the incident.

She walked up to the front desk with red baggy eyes and waited a moment for the nurse behind the desk to see her. He glanced up from his computer for a moment and noted her standing there.

"How may I help you mam?" He said with a sigh.

"Um, yeah I'm here for Ruby Rose." Weiss' voice seemed heavy and slow, fatigue was apparent. "And you are?" He asked with a bored tone.

"Weiss Rose." Weiss found herself less and less fond of conversation the more she interacted with others.

"Ah, okay. Right this way." He stood up and walked her to Ruby's room, even though she already knew where it was. She was too exhausted to mention it.

The short walk was quiet and tense, the nurse was able to sense Weiss's stressed aura and decided not to attempt any conversation. On the way there a doctor stopped them, "Ah yes, Mrs. Rose correct?" He was an older man with a gentle voice.

Weiss nodded, "I'm Mrs… er, Ruby's doctor." Weiss smiled briefly, even after all this she makes a point not to be called Mrs. Rose. "I just wanted to give you a short update." He offered a friendly grin as he held out his hand.

Weiss hesitantly accepted the handshake "I'm doctor Lee by the way." He gave her a firm handshake before continuing, "So Ruby has a broken left arm and several bruises along her arm and torso. She also has a small flesh wound above her right ear. On that note she also is suffering from temporary hearing loss, it'll pass in a day or two so treatment isn't necessary for that. But, she may need to stay here for a little longer before she goes home." Weiss processed this, relieved that she wasn't too badly injured.

"Thank you Doctor Lee." Weiss gave a weak and obviously fake smile before continuing to Ruby's room.

When they arrived there, Ruby went wide eyed and attempted to sit. She must have been sleeping before hand because she didn't get far before giving up, something she often did in the morning. "Weiss!"

Weiss gave a small simper before sitting in the chair to her right, "Hey." Weiss seemed to strain the words.

"Are you okay? I heard you weren't talking for a while." Ruby looked worried to say the least.

"You're the one who got shot at… not me. I should be asking you that question." They both went silent for a moment.

"So… this is what has been bothering you isn't it?" Weiss broke the uncomfortable silence with her weak voice.

Ruby looked away from her and instead fixed her gaze on the ceiling. "Yeah." was all she said.

"Why couldn't you just tell me?" Her voice cracked and her eye's began to water.

"And say what? I was afraid and the last thing I needed was for you to be as well." Ruby sighed "I didn't want to put that burden on you."

"If you think I couldn't handle it what makes you think you can?" Tears are now streaming down her face.

Ruby shrugged "It's my job." The room fell silent again except for the sniffles coming from Weiss.

"I'm sorry Weiss… I really am, I tried to keep this away from you."

Weiss wiped away the tears with her sleeve. "Dunce." She said after a few moments of silence.

Ruby smiled, '_I'm glad your okay Weiss'_ but her smile quickly faded as she remembered Yang.

As Ruby drifted off into thought Weiss's phone started to ring. She took a deep breath and answered it without checking who it was, but she expected it to be Jaun or Pyrrah. Nora and Ren even but not him… not Cardin. "Hello?" She answered with a few more short sniffles.

"Hey Weiss," Cardin laughed nervously, Weiss' blood began to boil at the sound of his voice.

She stood up and walked outside, holding up a finger to tell Ruby she would only be a moment. "What do you want." She spat hostilly.

"Woah, woah, no need to get feisty. I just wanted to talk." His normal cocky tone had been replaced with a timid and shaky one.

"I don't' have anything to say to you."

She was about to hang up when Cardin began to plead desperately. Something uncharacteristic for him, "No, wait! Please don't!"

Weiss slowly put the phone back to her ear "Make it fast."

Cardin cleared his throat before speaking again, "I would like to have you back at work." He said slowly.

"And why would I do that?" Weiss had just about enough of this.

"Listen I know what happened a-and I'm sorry. It's j-just that we've been understaffed lately and-"

He was cut off by Weiss "Last time I checked you were thinking of a layoff, that doesn't sound understaffed to me."

Cardin was already panicking, Weiss could tell '_what is going on?'_ "um I'll… pay double, no triple!" This was even more bizarre. Cardin wouldn't give people raises, even if they practically lived in the offices. Yet here he is offering triple her pay.

"Why so desperate Cardin?" Weiss questioned, dropping the hostile tone for a suspicious one.

There was a silence on the other end, "I… I just want to keep what happened on the down low, listen four times the pay a-and I won't even talk to you. Please, I can't give you any more" Weiss narrowed her eyes, if he wanted her quiet he still wouldn't sacrifice that much. Something else was happening, but what?

Either way with Ruby injured she has to make money somehow… and that is a lot of money. She decided not to pry, figuring she would understand with time. '_what's the worst that can happen, it's Cardin. He's nothing but a meat head.'_

"Fine, I'll be in tuesday." Weiss kept her guard up, but Cardin didn't seem to care,

"Tuesday!? I need you monday!" Cardin squealed more than yelled.

"My sister in law was shot, tuesday or nothing." Weiss sort of liked being in control.

She smirked as Cardin fumbled over his words. "F-Fine, tuesday it is. Thank you so much Mrs. Rose thank you."

He hung up quickly leaving Weiss to contemplate what just happened. "Weiss?"

Ruby's voice made Weiss jump a little and quickly turn around. "Ruby, what are you doing out of bed!?" she scolded.

Ruby scoffed as she walked farther out of the room she had just been poking her head out of. "My arm is broken not my legs." She smiled, but it was different from her normal smile. It seemed hollow and tired. It actually reminded her of Derick's smile.

Derick was the one teammate Ruby had that she actually knew well. He liked to stop by and just say hi, often times he would bring some sort of food. He was a surprisingly good cook, but he carried this atmosphere with him. It was weak, and worn, and even when he smiled you could tell something was wrong behind those eyes.

He also had that smile… the smile Ruby now had, it was tired but strong. Almost like they were showing the world they were still standing. "Either way, you need to rest." Weiss tried to sound stern but, she just couldn't.

"I wanted to see how Yang was doing but… I didn't' want to go alone." Ruby almost whispered the words, her gaze cast down to the floor.

Weiss stayed silent for a short moment, "Okay, I'll go with you." Weiss slowly took her by her good arm and they walked to Yang's room together.

**Cardin's Office right after the phone call**

"See? Was that so hard" Naburn's voice thick with blood lust. Cardin shakily looked up into the barrel of a large gun. Cardin looked like someone who hadn't slept or bathed in many days. His eye's were bloodshot, his hair was a wreck, and there were many large bags under his eye's.

He was as pale as a ghost and shaking all over, drenched in sweat. This was not because of the gun pointed at his face, although that didn't help. Cardin had gone without even a grain of his invested drug, cocaine, in about a week. He was strongly dependent on it already, it was difficult to go even one day without it, but he had gone much more than that.

"I did what you wanted man, just let me have it." his desperate shaky voice was fast and panicked.

Naburn holstered his revolver and smirked. "Mmm, maybe not. I think I can get a pretty penny for what I have."

Cardin's eye's bulged, this far into his addiction detox can actually be lethal. "No! Don't sell it please, I need it. Just cut me some slake I'm doing the best I can." He didn't particularly notice it, but he had crawled out of his chair and was now on his hands and knees in front of Naburn.

"Awe, look at the druggy grovel." Naburn's smirk grew as he scoffed. He pulled out a small white bag and tossed it onto his desk. It burst open and Cardin lunged for it, scooping up the scattered powder into a small pile.

"I should leave you too alone." Naburn had disgust in his voice as he turned to leave. Fumbling with the makeshift bandage holding his nose in place.

He walked out into the rather empty office area and drifted off into thought. '_That Red girl has a real wild side, bitch will pay for what she did…'_ He paused in mid stride when he felt some foreign emotion shoot through him.

'_Am I afraid of her?'_ he thought '_no, I've never been afraid of a victim… then again, she was a Hunter. What am I more afraid of, Ruby Rose Or Thorn Cuts'_ He entered the elevator and pushed the lobby button

'_I think I'm in way over my head.'_

**Alright, so. Strange beginning sorry, But I thought I'd do something with Monty because… well he was an awesome person. I actually didn't know he was dead until a few weeks ago and I thought I'd try something with him, I guess to show respect. Anywho Thanks for reading and please review. OH almost forgot, I was thinking of a chapter that followed Thorn BUT it would include some gruesome scenes. I know some people don't like "torture" things, even though it will only be imply it will still be graphic. Thought I'd check. Also, the editor for this chapter is TalonEclipse. I urge you all to check him out, he has a pretty cool story out. so review and tell me if I'm doing a shit job or a great job, I won't be offended.**

**James: Hey, what about me?**

**Oh hush you, I haven't forgotten. You'll get your spotlight soon.**


	19. Thorn

**God, I started bleeding profusely though my face this morning when I posted this… it sucked and absorbed much needed time so I just glossed over the editing to make up time instead of being thorough with the observations… bah, oh well. **

DING, DING

The bell attached to the front door range, notifying Thorn of a customer. He glanced up, peering over the edge of his book.

A lean woman with long blond hair strode confidently into the small store . She was wearing a light blue shirt with a flower design on it and a black skirt that went down to her knees. She had a light skin complexion and was strikingly beautiful.

Thorn lowered his book to get a better look at her. She glanced around and met his eyes offering him a kind smile. She walked up to him, her heels clacking against the tiled floor loudly.

"Hello, how may I help you?" He said slowly, still shocked by her beauty.

"Yeah, I'm trying to order some flowers for my boyfriend. It'll be our anniversary soon." Her voice was gentle and kind, but Thorns heart sank at the mention of her boyfriend. Still he smiled like he was supposed to.

"Oh? Well what did you have in mind?" He asked with the usual store clerk politeness.

"I don't know, I thought about roses but it's a little cliché don't you think? He also really likes lilies but doesn't that stand for death or something?"

Thorn chuckled lightly, "Not quite, it's the restoration of innocence after death… common mistake. Personally it's one of my favorites." Thorn explained as he stood up and moved around the counter to help her look a the flowers.

She stopped at large bouquet of small multicolored flowers. "What are these?" She asked as she admired them.

"Anemone Flowers." Thorn said as he picked one up and held it out to her. She felt and smelled them, clearly pleased.

"They are the flower of the forsaken… fleeting hope." He said sadly.

The woman eyed the flowers more closely, "That can't be right can it? I mean, they're just so gorgeous." She continued to admire them dreamily.

Thorn gave a small simper before speaking again, "Well, there are many different interpretations. In the end it's arbitrary, I doubt he will know or care." The woman thought for a moment and turned to him.

"It's not bad luck is it?" She asked jokingly a grin on her face that threatened to split her face in half.

Thorn chuckled quietly, "No, you'll be fine." Her grin grew impossibly large as she made her way to the counter.

"Can I order a bouquet for the thirteenth?" She pulled out her credit card and waited patiently for Thorn to walk around and process the order.

"Yes ma'am, to what address?"

They exchanged the needed information and said their goodbyes. He watched as she left, something inside of him felt dead when she did. '_I'll never see her again will I?'_ He heard the bell ring again, indicating she was gone.

He shook the thoughts from his head, sat back down on the chair behind the counter, and picked up his book to continue reading.

But, before he could begin he heard the bell once again. His eye's shot up, hoping it was the girl again. He wanted her name, she only gave him her boyfriend's name as that was who the flowers were for.

But it wasn't, this time it was two girls. One tall blonde but this time it was a much younger and calmer looking girl. She held a biker helmet under her arm and looked around with cocky lilac eye's. She seemed to favor the color yellow.

The second was an energetic but shy smaller girl. She had black hair with red tips and eyed the flowers with curious silver eyes, unlike her companion she sported darker colors that included both black and red.

"Hello." He sounded less enthusiastic about the new customers, but at least he was getting business. Most days were pretty dull to say the least.

The smaller girl looked up at him when he spoke, then she froze. Her eye's had locked with his, she seemed to become uneasy at that. Thorn wasn't surprised, his eyes were known to be rather piercing. They could also be mesmerizing to some people depending on how he used them.

One person joked that he had the eyes of both an angel and a demon. He had taken some amount of pride in them, learning that sometimes if the lighting was right they would almost appear to glow.

"Come on Ruby, look around." Said the tall blond, slapping the girl called Ruby on the back, snapping her out of her daze.

"Oh, uh yeah." She looked around and walked in a seemingly random direction.

The older one decided to approach the counter, "Sup." She said casually. Thorn noted her unethical choice of words, it wasn't that it bothered him but he was raised to never speak that way. His mother was rather strict, and a firm believer of the Catholic church.

Thorn just smiled and went through his normal routine "How may I help you? Did you have something specific in mind?" The girl opened her mouth to speak but Ruby came out of nowhere and spoke before she could.

"Yes actually." She turned to her companion. "Already? That was fast." The older one questioned, "Trust me Yang. I know what I'm doing." Ruby then turned her gaze to Thorn, she seemed to flinch just slightly before speaking.

"Do you carry white roses?" she asked blushing.

Thorn noded "As a matter of fact I do."

She seemed to light up at the answer. "Well, I would like to get one White Rose." Ruby smiled widely, Yang ruffling her hair.

They began to bicker for a second over Ruby's messed up hair. "Thornless?" Thorn asked politely, waiting for them to calm down.

"Oh uh… yes please"

He never noticed it then, it didn't seem to matter. His mother was always fond of flowers, it seemed to be the only thing to make her smile. He always thought that his name was just part of that.

But he would later know why he was named Thorn. Everyone loved the flower, but no one loved the Thorns. It was the one flaw in the Rose, and many others of it's caliber.

Whenever they could, they would exclude them from the rest of the flower, Thorn learned that even his mother hated Thorns even though she would dare name him after them.

**Thorn, age 13**

Thorn slowly opened the door to his house, it was quiet as usual. He slipped his shoes off and set his coat on the coat hanger. "Mother!" he called, but there was no answer. "Mother!" He called again but he was answered by more silence. He already knew where she was… her garden.

He walked across the house and exited out the back door leading to their yard. Sure enough his mother was there, on her hands and knees fiddling with her flowers again.

"Mother." This time when he spoke it sounded weak and frail.

She glanced up for a moment then back to her garden "Oh, hello Thorn." She said quickly, not stopping her work.

There was a long silence that only Thorn seemed to notice. It lasted for what felt to him like eternity before he finally said "My concert was tonight."

His mother still didn't look up, "Would you stop worrying boy I said I would get you there now be patient." She sounded annoyed when she spoke.

"I don't think you heard me mother." A tear started to well up in his left eye, and his voice trembled. "I said it was tonight." he put heavy emphasis on the word was. This got her mother to look up at him.

"What do you mean?" she questioned, her lips pursed and her judge full glare pointed at him they way they always do.

"I mean." he started, taking a deep breath and regaining his confidence, "That I walked all the way there and back and you never even noticed. I was gone for three hours. Did you even bother to check the house?" His voice trembled slightly, more with anger than fear this time.

"You walked! You know you…"

"Yes I walked, I've been preparing for this for weeks and I wasn't about to miss it because you care more about your stupid dirt than me." his mother went wide eyes with shock and anger.

"How dare you talk to me like that, I put a lot of work into this garden. It shows my dedication." She stood up and approached him.

"It shows you're a coward." Thorn said quietly, he could see his mother's rage build up but he didn't care.

"You" She hesitated before continuing, "Are never going to touch another piano, obviously it is corrupting you."

Thorns heart stopped, "No… you can't do that." he started.

"I can and I will, go to your room and pray… pray until your hands bleed and your soul is clean!" she said sternly, "God will forgive you… maybe I will." Thorn held back the same tear that had welled up in his eye, refusing to show weakness.

He silently turned and walked back inside.

On his way in he saw his sister sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the wall. "What are you going to do?" She asked without looking at him.

"Nothing Cinder… nothing, I just want to sleep." Thorn's voice was surprisingly calm considering he was still crying.

"Silence won't solve our problem… mother is obsolete." She turned to look at him with her own amber eyes, a trait they inherited from their father.

"What do you mean Cinder." Thorn sounded worried, "Oh, nothing… goodnight Thorn."

She hopped off the couch and walked off to her own room, he always felt sorry for her. They were only half siblings on his father's side, the fact that his mother was willing to keep her was amazing in and of itself. But, he knew that she never looked at Cinder like a daughter.

She was different from most kids her age… dark. Thorn was used to it through, actually preferring her company over his mothers. He brushed off her behavior as normal and left for his room… he was tired of praying.

**One year later**

**Thorn age 14**

He stood silently in front of the open coffin, gazing emotionless into his mother's dead eyes. He had been at this funeral for about three hours and he was, quite frankly, sick of it.

Many people from their church were there to mourn, but Thorn was just there as a courtesy. Honestly he felt no sadness for the woman, she wasn't that great of a mother, what he was worried about was Cinder.

He was snapped out of his trance when someone grasped his shoulder firmly but gently. He slowly looked over his left shoulder and saw their priest. Father Alexander Anderson, "You alright boy?" He spoke softly, his thick Irish accent much darker than normal.

"How will I ever recover?" Thorn said with false emotion that Anderson didn't catch. "Time heals all wounds child, but right now I need your help."

Thorn turned to face him, intrigued. "With?" He questioned.

Anderson nodded to some police officers on the other side of the large yard used for the funeral. Thorn shook his head, "I don't wish to further discuss my mothers death, like I said she slipped on some water in the kitchen accidentally stabbed herself… nothing more to say." He explained.

Anderson sighed "It's a stretch eh boy?" he seemed unconvinced.

"She was not the most careful person." Was Thorn's only reply.

"Do you at least know where your sister ran off too?"

Thorn frowned at that question, "I don't know, she walked into the house shortly after the incident. She ran off crying, haven't seen her since."

Thorn turned to walk away but stopped when Anderson spoke again "You don't really think I would buy that would you?"

Thorn turned to him, showing off the innocent looking smile "You aren't supposed to… they are." He said nodding to the police officers.

Anderson shook his head and scratched his head. "What's your plan?" he asked.

Thorn turned away again and continued to walk away "I'm not accountable for my sisters actions, but I do benefit from it… I think I'll start a garden." He grinned evilly, "The irony seems to delicious to resist, but one day… I'll leave it and start my real life. Something mother could never do."

Thorn wasn't sure if the blond priest even heard him, but it didn't matter. Though he did wonder where his sister had gone, it was no lie that he hadn't seen her since the murder.

**A week before**

Thorn walked slowly up to his front door, his mother had forgotten to pick him up from school again. He wondered what her excuse was this time, her book, her bible, or her flowers. He sighed as he pushed the door open to the deadly silent house, this silence was common in the house. No one really talked.

He stepped inside, dropping his backpack on the floor near the door and continuing through the silent halls. He heard something clatter in the kitchen, out of curiosity he wandered in that direction.

He didn't expect what he found when he turned the corner. His eyes widened slightly as his downcast eyes spotted a large pool of blood. He quickly looked up to see his mother, doubled over on the floor clenching a knife in her hands.

A knife that Thorn quickly realize was embedded into her stomach. Cinder stood mere inches from her body. She looked up with the most sincere smile he had ever seen her give him.

Soon Thorn too was smiling, "So you actually did it?" Thorn said in almost awe.

"We can leave… forever." she said holding out her hands, he noted the blood still on them. Maybe this wasn't a good sign for a girl her age, she was only twelve after all.

"I'm going now, what about you?" Cinder asked sounding excited, also a first.

"I'll stay here for a month or two, cover your trail. But, I'll join you soon."

**present**

Thorns eyes shot open, he had been dreaming again. He sat up looking for the obnoxious noise that woke him, he spotted his burner cell ringing.

He cocked his eyebrow when he noticed it wasn't Naburns number, he was the only one who knew that number.

He figured it was a wrong number, but it didn't hurt to check. If it was something suspicious he would make sure to hang up just in case someone was triangulating the call.

He picked up the small flip phone and flicked it open, hitting answer. "Hello." His voice was low and threatening.

"Brother, how are you? I see you made the news." Thorns eyes went wide and he grinned r Recognizing the voice immediately, "Cinder? How did you get my number?" He asked standing up from his makeshift bed.

"Thorn, I've been at this a long time. You learn a few things." Her voice was just as sly and menacing as ever but she took a more relaxed stance with him.

"Well then why didn't you just come say hello?" Thorn turned on his computers as he spoke.

"I'm rather busy at the moment, but I have taken an interest to your work. Ruby Rose?" she said her name as if it was a question, Thorn knew that she was sure of the fact but maybe he wanted to hear it from her.

"Yes actually, she's proven to be rather interesting." He heard Cinder hum a bit.

"So does this have anything to do with your wife?" She said the words with a sing song voice, but Thorn fell silent.

**Thorn **

**6 years ago**

'_Dear Brother_

_I heard you opened a flower shop? How ironic of you to do so, but I suppose that comes as no surprise. You always loved irony. I'm sorry I couldn't see it for myself but I'm rather busy with business at the moment, and it is that business that I wish to speak to you about. My associate, Roman Torchwick, has been busy robbing various munitions stores and now needs to lay low._

_You mentioned a surprisingly large cellar in a previous letter. I hate to ask but can you make it comfortable for my partner, just for a short time. I have allotted him a week and three days, if he insists on staying longer it is your choice to contact me or not, I'll deal with him. Wish I could speak to you on better terms, but like I said, I'm rather busy._

_Yours truly_

_Cinder_

Thorn smiled as he read, of course she would request something normally this absurd. Of course he's done harder things for her, but he liked to think he still had a chance at a normal life. For obvious reasons harboring a known criminal in his cellar was not a good way to keep it that way.

He shook his head as he pulled out a sheet of paper and his pen to write back.

He wasn't two sentences in when the bell to his shop rang, followed shortly by labored breathing and silent sobs.

Thorn glanced up and was shocked to see the blond beauty from a few days ago, her eyes were red and puffy and a tissue was clenched in her left hand.

Thorn felt a pain in his heart to see her this way, he knew it was silly to feel that way considering he doesn't even know her name but he did… and he knew why.

She slowly made her way up to the counter and took a deep breath, "I-I would like to cancel my o-order." She was having some trouble speaking through her lingering sobs.

"Is everything okay ma'am?" Thorn knew that most people wouldn't involve him but he had to try.

"Y-Yeah." She said simply, Thorn moved to boot up his computer but froze when she spoke up again. "No… No I'm sorry nothing is okay." she seemed to get a small burst of will as she spoke, letting her do so without hiccuping or stuttering.

"Do you mind if I pry?" Thorn asked with a gentle tone

"My boyfriend was… lying to me about his sister. That lie being it wasn't his sister. He had been sleeping with this woman for several years on a casual basis." When she finished explaining fresh tears welled up in her eyes.

"I am so sorry, no one should have to endure such a tragic thing." She offered him a weak smile before clearing her throat.

"I'll be fine… thanks for bothering with me, it was odd of me to confide in a complete stranger, but you seem… different."

The way she looked at him was different than everyone else, where people saw darkness, she saw light and it was for that reason that he fell for her. Now known as the woman with no name.

**Present**

"Sorry if I struck a nerve brother but it would help to know."

Thorn was silent for a moment more, "More or less." Was all he said.

"Well let me offer you some advice with hunters, you have to get them to panic. Their homes, their families, their friends are all targets. You'll find their less efficient that way." Thorn raised his brow slightly as she spoke.

"Cinder I already know that." it came out as a low growl which made Cinder chuckle. "I know but do you know who is the best to go for?"

Thorn thought for a moment, there was an obvious answer but somehow he knew that wasn't it. "Weiss Schnee?" He tried, expecting the sly laugh of his sister that fallowed.

"No, she is the grand prize. You have to go for a smaller target first. Do you know who James is?"

"No, cant say I do." Another chuckle from Cinder.

"How do you?" Thorn asked with his menacingly low voice.

"Like I said before, you learn a few things." More silence from Thorn, "Well if you're interested I can tell you where he is. Of course, you'll have to do something for me." There it was, classic Cinder always business never charity.

"What ever could this one be?" Thorn played along, he never minded doing some grunt work for Cinder so long as he got something of equal value.

"Do you remember Roman?"

"Ah yes, the flower boy… interesting man. Though I'm not sure how he feels about me after our last encounter." Thorn scowled remembering his meeting with Roman a few years back. It didn't end well to say the least.

"Yes well he was arrested sometime last year, I've had him running a few things within the prison but his usefulness in that area has expired. I need him out again now that the prisoners have been organized." She spoke with her business tone now, and she was dead serious. Unfortunately for Thorn, breaking into a high security prison would put him on the Hunters radar quickly.

He would imagine Ruby and her team would be down there in a matter of minutes ready to gun him down. "Well, I can't attend to that myself but..." He grinned as he sat down in front of his now running computer and typed a familiar name into a database program he got his hands on many years ago.

"I think I have someone to do it for me." He quickly wrote down the name of the address that popped up on the screen along with it's city.

"Good, I'll have your little present waiting for you when you finish." She hung up and Thorn prepared to leave. This would be more fun then he's had in a long time.

As he stood, he heard key's jingling and the many latches to the door start to unlock, shortly after Naburn stepped in with a distant look in his eye's.

"You're late again, it's becoming a vice." Thorn spoke in an oddly elated tone, meaning he was up to something.

"What's going on?" He asked as Thorn grabbed his revolver and holstered it under his trench coat.

"Your aunt called, I'm off to do her a favor. So hold the fort will you?" He more ordered than asked as he swiftly sauntered out the door.

Naburn shrugged, knowing that asking too many questions, or any at all for that matter, could get him hurt. Though he wasn't as secretive when it came to Cinder as it rarely involved Thorn more than a trade of action.

He flopped on the only seat in the small space which happened to be the computer chair.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a program running, with a name in the search bar at the top. He glanced at it and read the somehow familiar name, 'Adam'.

'_Hmm, I wonder what thorn wants with him… oh well.'_ He thought as he reclined as much as the chair would allow, '_Not my problem right now, might as well sleep.'_

**So this one is actually on schedule yaaay. It's because there was some back up with the editing part and I was already working on this one while the other sat there collecting dust for awhile. **

**All that aside what did you think? For those who didn't notice I'm trying to humanise him but just who he used to be. Like the old him was okay but the new one is a crazy mofo. Also there are a lot of hints here as to a few things, one being Thorns age.**

**The other is a bit more vague but pretty obvious once you think of it and I'll find some way to reward whoever can figure the ****whole thing** **out before I reveal it. BUT, if you do tell it to me in a PM cuz I don't want no spoilers. **

**Alright so for the last of my announcements. ****TalonEclipse is the editor for this chapter and if you haven't already you should check out his story especially if you like OC's. I'm about 5 chapters in (I'm reading slow cuz I'm busy) and I think it's great. **


	20. Weakness

**okay so here is chapter 20, this one is pretty long just a warning. plus it is also a bit jumpy, lot of going from place to place so to clarify it's switching from the morning after the attack (Neptune and Sun) and the evening after (Weiss) so that'll help I hope.**

**7 Hours after the attack.**

"Well," A tired looking blond man with a low swinging tail said with a small yawn. "I got nothing."

"Oh please Sun you can do better than that, I know it's a little early but you have to give it your all." This time it was a blue haired man who seemed to be perfectly awake, though one could assume that was due to the coffee mug in his hand.

"If you would suck it up and try some," The blue haired man said with an arrogant smirk as he waved the mug at him. "You'd be doing better."

Sun, the blond man, simply scowled and turned away. "Neptune, I'm a tea person for a reason. Unless you want to drown that in sugar I'm not getting near it." The man named Neptune simply chuckled knowing that he only drank the coffee black, he found it more effective.

They were standing on the inside of Yang's house just outside of city limits that was now an active crime scene. Cops, detectives, and forensics teams skittered around them collecting as much information as they could. They were in the living room at the moment, which after the incident hardly resembled one.

"Why don't we just go talk to some witnesses? I don't think anyone has talked to the Hunter team leader. Fally I think?" Neptune said with a lively tone to which Sun only responded in a groan.

"Fine."

They walked into one of the rooms, one that had suffered little damage during the firefight. Inside there were two hunters standing on either side of a third that sat on large bed. They were speaking about something in a quiet tone.

"Sorry, are we interrupting a team meeting?" Neptune spoke quietly out of respect to the team that held a very melancholy atmosphere

The man sitting on the bed turned to look at him and shook his head, "No, we were just finishing up." He waved his hands to signal the rest of the team to leave and they did with a slow pace. They looked tired and disappointed.

Neptune and Sun both figured it was because the sniper and the gunner had both disappeared without a trace..

"I'm Neptune, and this is my partner Sun." Sun gave a short nod, "we're detectives working with the Vale City Police Department, and according to your brief statement we collected upon arrival, you said that you were aware of the attack before it occurred?"

Fally gave them an unconvinced scoff. "I didn't know that the attack was happening tonight, I just said that I had a suspicion that code name Target 400 knew where Little Red was staying."

Neptune raised a brow at the code names, not knowing who was who. "Sir" A drowsy Sun started, "We would prefer that you refrain from" he paused as he began to yawn "From using your assigned code names." Fally's eye's seemed to squint slightly as if Sun had struck a nerve but he was trying to hide it.

"Ruby… I meant Ruby, and 400's name as far as we know is Thorn. That's all we got." Sun picked up some subtle hostility in his voice, he seemed to have a bad disposition toward him and his partner.

"So, you did know an attack was possible. Which is why I assume you contacted Mrs. Rose." Neptune said, returning to the subject. "Yes that's correct." Fally stood up to face them properly, taking a few steps in their direction.

Meanwhile, Neptune pulled out a notebook and began jotting a few things down. "And how did you come across this information in such a short time span leading up to the attack?"

"I bumped into Weiss' co-worker and family friend at the local grocery store. He mentioned someone giving Weiss a marble of some kind and assumed it was from Ruby because the man said she was one of ours." He paused to let Neptune write the needed information down.

"When he told me the man's name I didn't recognize it, he jumped to the conclusion that it must have been a tracking device. Which was one hell of an assumption if you ask me, but correct or not we were able to get to, Re- or… Ruby, in time."

"Names?" Sun asked earning a sigh from Fally, "Naburn was the man who showed up at Weiss' work. Jaune Arc is the name of her friend, who was there when the item in question was given to her… can I go? I have a lot of paperwork to get to."

Neptune nodded and Fally walked past them silently and left the room. "Well, looks like we'll be speaking to Jaune Arc. Considering he's the only one we can talk to right now." Neptune sighed, taking a sip from his coffee

**Weiss**

**Present**

"I love you sis, you know that." Ruby said with tears in her eyes as she gently hugged Yang, who despite her wounds attempted to sit up in acceptance of said hug. She hissed as it soon became clear that, that was a poor decision.

Weiss stood toward the back of the room, sighing at Yangs stubbornness. "I love you too Rubes." Yang said with a strained voice.

"You scared the shit out of me you know that? A little higher and that would have killed you." Weiss could see one or two tears run down her face and drip down into Yang's bandages.

"Oh because a measly bullet would kill me, pffft I laugh at thee." Yang practically sang the last part. Weiss smiled a bit, for an injured person she was quite lively.

"Seriously Yang." Ruby said in a darker tone.

Yang's expression softened

"Sis, I would do it a hundred more times. I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Me and Blake are at your side always." She said in that reassuring tone she always got when Ruby was like this.

But, what she said sent a pike through Weiss' heart. While waiting for Ruby to recover she noticed something, she never helped. She cowered in an empty room while her friends and stepfamily nearly died protecting Ruby, Ruby was injured protecting them all.

She just sat in the back and panicked, she even cried even though she would never admit to it. She didn't like crying in front of anyone, except for Ruby. Even then…

Yang was shot, Blake was almost shot, and Ruby broke her arm… and was shot. The more she thought about it, the more it didn't seem fair. She was useless…

This was gnawing at her so much she almost didn't go to see Ruby in the first place, out of shame. She knew Ruby wouldn't really get it if she tried to explain it so there was no need for her to know.

She watched as they all joked and laughed with each other, somehow acting as if all that happened was normal. Needless to say they cope better than her.

It didn't take long for Ruby to look back at her and notice something was wrong. Even though Weiss denies it, she gets a very specific look when she's deeply upset about something.

She walked away from Yang's bedside, letting Blake and Yang continue whatever conversation they decided to engage in. She grasped one of Weiss' hands gently, "Hey, is everything okay?" She asked quietly, knowing that Weiss didn't like it when others knew.

"Yeah just… still a little shaken up. I'll be fine." Weiss lied, Ruby didn't look convinced but didn't call her out on the mild lie.

"Okay."

Weiss tried to act more "Normal" for the rest of the time they had, but in an hour or two the nurses told them that visiting hours were over. Ruby was reluctant to return to her room but eventually did. Weiss on the other hand was rushed out of the hospital.

She got in her car, sitting for a moment in silence. Slowly she started the car, and drove home silently.

When she got home, she sat on the couch. She found herself wishing James was there, or even Jaune. She just turned on the TV and absent mindedly watched whatever it was left on last, which happened to be some childish cartoon she normally wouldn't stomach.

She sat there for what felt like hours, though it was only maybe thirty minutes. Glancing at her scroll she read the time.

5:43 Pm

"Fuck" Weiss whispered, mildly surprised at her own language. Yang and Ruby are rubbing off on her.

She didn't want to just sit there all night, the melancholy atmosphere was getting to her.

Weiss jumped when she heard four loud knocks on the door. Her heart began beating and she could feel herself begin to shake.

She waited a moment, hoping it wasn't real, but another loud set of knocks came making her jump again.

She slowly stood, she knew that she shouldn't be afraid but she couldn't help it. No one was there to help her if it was Thorn or that other man, she would be completely helpless.

She slowly walked toward the door, jumping again as the person behind it became impatient.

She grasped the knob with her shaking hand, turning it. She took a deep breath and cracked the door, peeking through to see the man outside.

She sighed, taking a deep breath and opened the door the rest the way. Derick stood there in dark blue jeans and a plain black T-shirt. "Hey." He said with a slight wave and a small smile.

"Hi…" Weiss wanted to say something else but nothing came to mind, so instead they stood there staring at each other for a awkward moment.

"So," he said breaking the uneasy silence, "May I come in?" Weiss nodded, she was hoping for someone to come along and this was good enough.

She stood aside and let him stride casually into her home. "So um… what are you doing here?" Weiss asked as he wandered into the living room. She absent mindedly noted that he didn't kick off his shoes when he came in like he normally did, and that he was in fact still wearing his boots.

"I'm supposed to keep an eye on you." He stated simple

'Of course, someone has to watch the helpless woman' Weiss thought to herself, another blow being dealt to her already low self-esteem. "Did Ruby send you?" She asked, biting back the frustrated tone that would have normally come out.

"No, Fally did, but if you want to get technical we're supposed to do so by law. After an attack like that it would be better we just relocate you, but if you ask me you shouldn't have too." he said in a bored tone, sitting at the couch.

"Oh." Weiss felt a little better about it when it was put that way. But, not by much.

"What's this?" Derick asked, cocking an eyebrow as he watched the odd show that was still playing in the living room.

"No idea." Weiss joined him in the living room, sitting on the far end of the couch.

"You didn't strike me as a cartoon person." Derick said, looking at her with a slight smile. That oddly tired looking smile he always had.

"I'm not." Weiss replied, grabbing the controller and switching through the channels.

"You okay?" Derick asked as he observed Weiss' slumped posture and darkened eye's.

"Yeah… I'm fine."

There was more silence. Derick noticed she didn't seem like she was in a talking mood. Her answers were short and merited little conversation.

Whether she would tell him or not, she was far from okay.

They were about fifteen minutes into some under budget B rate movie when Derick tried again at a conversation. "So um, that Jaune guy is a friend of yours?"

Weiss eyed him as if he was interrogating her, "Yeah." She turned back to the movie, disregarding the comment.

"How um… how do you know him? Just from work?" He said, trying to push it through.

Weiss sighed, "No, we met him back when me and Ruby were in high school. He had a crush on me for a while." Though her facial expression never changed, her voice seemed to brighten a little bit. Probably from fond memories.

"Really?" Derick laughed, "And how did that go?"

Weiss smiled, still looking at the screen, "Not very well, he was an awkward person to begin with. But he did all kinds of stupid stuff, once he even wrote a song to ask me to the dance… I feel bad now, I was a bit mean to him about it."

"Well, you and Ruby were already a thing right? I know she said you guy's hooked up in high school."

"Not then, I actually wanted to go with a guy named Neptune. Me and Ruby didn't start dating until the next year."

"Neptune? Who's he?"

Weiss shook her head, "Someone who acted cool but was a complete dork… he was my first and last male crush."

Derick nodded to himself slowly, "At least he wasn't a douchebag." Derick started only to be cut off by a slight scoff from Weiss.

"He was a little bit of a douche." She laughed, "Though I guess he wasn't a bad guy."

Derick was happy he got her talking normally. "Well you should have seen the chick I had a crush on. She was this brunette girl right, and she had some nice tits. Plus she knew how to dress." Derick whistled for effect. "She was hot, like solid ten."

Weiss looked over at him with a confused looking smirk, "And?"

"She was a bitch… major bitch." This made Weiss giggle a bit.

"Yeah she was one of those, 'I'm cooler than you' girls. Man, she would walk over everyone. For some reason I ignored it or tried to justify it. I guess I thought I could fix her, and we all know how well that goes." Weiss nodded, as she listened.

"Anyway, one day she was drunk. I don't know how I ended up at this party but it happened. But yeah I was at her house and she was wasted, like shitfaced. Her friends had all went to… I dunno jerk off some other drunk dude, she was alone. I was a few feet away, sitting at a counter. Drinking soda, yeah I was that kid." Derick stared at the ceiling as if he was looking for the memory.

"Wait, did you sleep with her?" Weiss said trying to suppress her laughter.

"Oh god no, and I'm glad I didn't. But man did she try, she caught eye of me and… well let's say drunk people are pretty damn blunt."

Weiss laughed a bit, "Yeah, so she's dragging me to her room, and I was just thinking. 'Fuck, what have I gotten into? I can't do this.' but she was bound and determined to get this done. So we're in her room and she's taking off her shirt and I say 'okay wait, I can't do this. You're drunk' you know that bit." Weiss nodded.

"So she's like 'Well why not, c'mon let's go' and I say no. You know I didn't want to use her like that. Next thing I know she's in my lap, shirtless crying her ass off about how her" He made quotations in the air as he said "Parents didn't love her, for like three hours."

"Then what?" Weiss asked when he paused for a moment.

"She asked me out, and I said yes. Then I thought all my dream's would just magically come true… except she was a bitch." he sighed, "I don't know why but I put up with her shit for three months, but one day there were these two freshmen walking down the hallway. We were juniors. And some of her friends… uh some dude named Ricky and Samantha, started picking on them."

"Awe." Weiss said quietly

"Yeah, awe is right. At first it was pretty juvenile. You know, monkey in the middle and some name calling, but Ricky who is huge. Hits one… Well then Samantha gets in on it just hitting these two kids."

Weiss put her hand to her mouth in shock, "Pretty soon even my dear crush, Crystal, joined in on it. It wasn't hard at first but it escalated when one kid scratched Crystal in an attempt to get her away. Man was that a mistake, she went ballistic on them."

"My god."

"Well, I stood up for the dorks… needless to say I as well got the shit beat out of me. But, I picked up a couple of idiots that would be my friends to this day." Derick said with a small grin.

"Who were they?" Weiss asked

"A quiet kid named Alan, and a loud mouthed idiot named Roger. They haven't really changed much." Derick laughed, Weiss as well aloud herself to laugh normally.

"Thanks." She said after they quieted down.

"For what?"

"I don't know, just being here… I've had better days, and of course Ruby is in the hospital." Weiss sighed, "I just need to take my mind off things." Derick nodded.

"Well… you play video games?" Derick asked, some amount of hopefulness in his voice.

Weiss gritted her teeth in a fashion that answered Derick's question.

"I don't prefer them." She sighed as she stood up and walked into the kitchen, reaching for one of the higher up shelves and pulling out a large bottle of dark colored liquid.

"You drink? Derick questioned, the look on his face showed that he doubted she could handle her whisky.

"Well, sometimes… special occasions. Want some?" She asked, pulling out a shot glass.

Derick still looked skeptical as she poured herself a glass, "Well I probably need to keep sober… but I guess one shot couldn't hurt." Derick stood up and joined her in the kitchen, Weiss pulled out another glass and filled it up.

She handed him the small glass, they gentle knocked them together in a silent toast. Derick was about to take some his drink but stopped when he saw Weiss down the drink without as much as a flinch. He just gawked at her for a moment.

She looked into the empty shot glass with an almost disappointed look before noticing him. "What?" She acted as if nothing was wrong, only putting emphasis on Derick's surprise.

He just shook his head and muttered "Nothing." before downing his own

"Well… I guess I'll take another." Weiss reached for the bottle once more.

"You sure?" Derick looked worried.

"I'll just have one or two… it couldn't hurt."

**Neptune and Sun 11 hours earlier**

Sun banged his fist against the door obnoxiously, feeling frustrated with his lack of sleep.

"Dude… calm down." Neptune tried, only getting an annoyed glance from him. Neptune raised his arms in surrender.

Before Sun could start insulting him the door slowly opened, a drowsy red head peeking through the half opened entree way. "Um… can I help you?"

Neptune straightened himself before speaking, "Uh yeah actually, I'm Neptune and this is my partner Sun. We're detectives with the VCBD. Is Juane available?" he asked as he flashed his badge, along with Sun.

The red headed girl looked back inside, muttering something to someone behind her. "Yes, he's available." She said with a small enervate smile.

"May we come in?" Neptune asked politely. The woman nodded and pulled the door open all the way stepping to the side to allow them in.

They stepped inside the cozy little apartment, it had many pictures and paintings on the wall and seemed to keep to a maroon color scheme. It had a small love couch against the wall in front of them to the right. It was facing a TV that was directly to their right as they entered.

The woman introduced herself as Pyrrha and Juane, or so they assumed, grabbed a few chairs from kitchen. Putting them in front of the couch where Pyrrha had sat, he soon joined her on the small couch.

"So, Mr. Ark, we were informed that you somehow predicted the attack on Mrs. Rose and her family… is that correct?" Sun said as soon as he sat down in the chair.

"Wow uh, straight to business eh?" Juane said with an awkward laugh.

"Don't mind him, he's just grumpy because he got up early." Neptune shot Sun a warning glare, telling him to simmer down.

"Well, you weren't misinformed. I mean I didn't know it was happening then but… there was this dude who showed up and-" He was cut off by Sun who raised his hand in a signal to stop.

"One thing at a time, Neptune can only write so fast." He nodded to Neptune who was just pulling out his notepad.

"Oh… sorry."

"Continue." said Neptune.

"Okay well this man named Naburn gave Weiss this marble thing. Turns out he lied about being Ruby's friend and well… I just sort of got worried. I mean… yeah." He said stiffly.

"But a tracking device? I mean, whether or not it was correct it was one hell of a jump in logic." Neptune questioned.

"Yeah I know, heat of the moment I guess. I guess I just watch too many spy movies."

Neptune gave a short scoff, "Or maybe just enough." He said as he continued to write in his notepad.

"Hey um, Neptune?" Sun spoke up with a different tone, and when Neptune looked up at him his scowl was replaced with a small grin.

'_Oh no' _He mentally face palmed as he hesitantly answered "Yes?"

"I have an idea. I doubt the head will approve but since when have we not pissed him off in one way or another."

Neptune eyed him suspiciously, not knowing where this was going. Juane and Pyrrha just looked at each other and shrugged.

"I think we can use his unorthodox mindset to our advantage."

**Weiss**

**Present**

Weiss lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She didn't bother changing into her pj's, deciding to just stay in her day clothes.

She sighed and sat up, she was a bit buzzed but not quite drunk. She glanced at the digital clock, it read

9:25

'_Not even that late yet...'_ She thought looking around her room, desperate for some sort of distraction.

Her searching stopped when she glanced down at her key's and got an idea… not a good idea, but something none the less.

She stood up and grabbed her keys and slowly exited her room.

Meanwhile, Derick was downstairs. Observing his own pistol with an odd amount interest. Only pulled from his trance by the house phone ringing.

He pulled it out and read who was calling. Ruby it read.

He hit answer and held it to his ear, "Hey Red, how's it going?" He asked casually.

"Well, bored and worried. Not a very good combination." She said flatly. "How's everything going?"

"Well good I guess, Weiss is in her room sleeping I would guess. I'm just sort of… hanging." He holstered his gun in it's spot clipped to his hip.

"Oh, can I speak to her?" She asked hopefully, though Derick was already walking in that direction.

"Way ahead of you Red."

He jogged his way up the stairs and walked up to the bedroom door, knocking lightly. "Hey, Ruby's on the phone." He called through it, but there was no reply.

"Hey, Weiss. Ruby want's to talk to you." He tried again, louder this time.

Still no response.

He felt his heart skip a beat, just the 'what if' of the situation unnerved him. "Weiss, I'm coming in don't freak out."

He reached for the knob and turned it slowly with his left hand, phone still loosely gripped. His right hand had instinctively rested on the grip of his pistole.

Once he heard a the light 'click' of the door he pushed it open gently. Peeking inside quickly.

He heard Ruby saying something on the phone in a panicked voice.

"Weiss?" he called into the room and he pushed the door open the rest the way and slowly walked in, setting the phone down and strengthening his grip on his handgun.

The room was empty, and the bathroom door was wide open and dark. Indicating no one was inside.

"Shit." He murmured under his breath. He turned back and picked up the phone to address the distressed Ruby.

"Hey" was all he could get in before being bombarded with rushed questions. "Hey, HEY" He yelled cutting her off, "Calm down Red, I'll call you back I'm sure everything is fine." He ignored Ruby's objections as he hung up and reached for a radio he had clipped to his left hip.

He pulled if off and turned it on quickly and waited no time relaying the message, "Sparks 11 this Viper 44, do you read?" He said quickly.

There was a moment of static before the familiar voice of Fally crackled through. "Loud and clear." He said calmly

"Weiss is gone, I don't know where she is. Do any of you have a visual?" He was surprised to met with a light chuckle from Fally. "Calm down Viper, I have a visual."

Derick sighed in relief, "Well… where here is she?"

"Well…"

**Neptune and Sun **

**8 hours ago**

"And here we are." Sun announced happily, finally returning to his normal self. As he spoke he gestured to the crime scene still crawling with various officials.

Jaune stood next to him awkwardly, not really knowing what to do with himself. "Um, why exactly am I here?" He asked, rubbing his arm.

"Well," Sun turned to him with his cocky smile, "We here like to think practically, maybe too practically. It makes it difficult for us to work on such an… unusual case, But you. Well, you sir can spout out some of the most ridiculous shit." Jaune was unsure if that was an insult or a compliment.

"In any normal case, it would be absurd. But, I think you may be of some use here." He nodded to a small puddle of mostly dry blood.

"Well… o-okay." Jaune spoke quietly and shyly, looking around amateurishly.

Neptune leaned over to Sun and whispered in his ear while Juane looked around, "This was a horrible idea, why did we bring him here?"

Sun just grinned, "He thought of the idea that inevitably saved someone. All I'm saying is that he has some amount of potential, and I think we'll need a new point of view soon. Knowing these cases, we will be scratching our heads and shrugging at the chief."

Neptune nodded, "Unorthodox man for an Unorthodox situation… I guess that's smart." Neptune admitted.

"Pfft, you guess? You know I'm a genius."

"Still, he's not trained for this. I hardly think he'll find-" He was cut off by Jaune who set out a long and loud "Ooooh"

"What?" Sun pried as he took a few steps toward the blond headed clutz near the doorway to the kitchen. "Did you find something?"

Jaune nodded and knelt down next to a sizable gap in the frame of said doorway. "Yeah, two things actually."

Sun looked back at Neptune and grinned, "We don't know if it's anything yet, so don't gloat so soon"

"What did you find Johnny boy." Sun seemed oddly excited.

Jaune cleared his throat nervously. "Well, you said you couldn't find the snipers position right?"

"Yeah, we couldn't get a good angle on any of the shots fired. Most past through the window and the windows were completely shattered in the crossfire." Neptune explained.

"Well, this shot." Jaune walked around to the other side of the wall, which had a counter attached to it and knelt down in front of the cabinet that was there. Opening it up to reveal the missing path of the bullet.

It had gone through the wall, a thing of dish soap, and into the bottom of the cabinet and probably to the floor with a downward diagonal angle. "should be enough to find the angle, all we need to do is line up the holes and then follow it back to the nest."

He looked up at Neptune and Sun. Sun had an excited smile on while Neptune's mouth was slightly agape. "How?" Neptune asked, still in shock.

"The other shots were able to shoot cleanly through the wood in the living room, so why not here?"

"We can also recover the bullet from this one." Sun patted Jaune on the shoulder and left to go talk to someone.

Neptune cleared his throat. "Well… what was the other?"

"The other man… Naburn. He used the roof." Neptune looked up at the ceiling. It was high up, high enough to make that claim a bit far fetched.

"How do you guess he did that?"

"The couch, that fireplace, a counter. Who knows, all I do know is that at some point he broke the ceiling fan by putting weight on it." He nodded to the fan with one broken blade hanging loosely by the thin wood that still clung to the motor.

"What if that was just broken by the gunfire?" Neptune suggested.

"Why would he shoot up there?" Jaune countered.

"Well maybe someone, in an attempt to disarm him, made him shoot upward and did some significant damage."

Jaune shook his head, "One, there aren't any bullet holes that would definitely be there, two the damage wouldn't only break one small area it would be scattered, three we would see damage to the roof. I'm pretty sure he used the roof to escape."

Neptune still looked sceptical, "How did he get through the ceiling?"

Jaune shrugged, "I said he used it, I didn't say I knew how."

"Well… I guess it's worth looking in to." Neptune turned to walk away but stopped and turned back to Jaune.

"Hey um, you're really good at this. Have you done this before?"

Jaune looked up at him and shook his head, "Nope, first time."

Neptune nodded and turned away, deep in thought.

**Weiss**

"Look at that one." a large, gruff man said to his shady looking friends around a small table. He had his eye's set on Weiss who sat at the bar alone.

He wore a sly grin and a mischievous look. One that suited his greasy hair and cloths.

"Why don't you go say hello?" Said one of his friends.

"Yeah, I think I will."

He was just about to stand when another man, much taller, walked up next to him, "Yeah she's a looker eh?" He had light brown, almost blonde, hair and had an air of confidence around him.

"Hehe, yeah." The man, stood up.

"I mean, with legs like those. You can only imagine what you could do."

"Well I am a very imaginative person." He grinned taking a few steps, the taller man moved slightly in his way. Now he was getting annoyed.

"You know what else is great about her?" His casual tone dissolved into a darker, more menacing one.

The man hesitated before answering, "What?"

"That's my friend's wife."

Everyone was silent for a moment, wondering if they would fight. "Fuck him up Ned." Called one of his friends. He looked into the taller man's eyes and saw unfaltering confidence and no other emotion at all. It was intimidating.

"I'm warning you." He managed to say without stuttering, though it still sounded weak.

"Of what big man?" his glare seemed to bore into his head.

The man called Ned decided to push through his fear and throw a punch, only to have it immediately parried to the side. The brown haired man gripped his elbow firmly with his left hand while his right gripped his wrist.

He pushed harshly against his elbow.

Ned let out a stifled yelp.

The man slowly pushed him back down into his chair without letting go of his arm. When he was back into his seat he gave one more push on his elbow and let him go. Leaving wordlessly.

"Another." Weiss slurred, earning her a concerned look from the bartender.

She looked to her right when someone sat next to her, "Fally? How did you?"

"You really think we only sent one person to look after you? Not with Thorn around."

This seemed to make Weiss unhappy because she shot the bartender a dirty look telling him to work faster.

"Great." She said as she turned back, "Not only do I need a babysitter but I need five different babysitters."

"What's going on?" Fally asked with a sigh.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Weiss picked up the freshly poured glass of some generic whiskey and downed it quickly.

"I think you've had enough for tonight." Fally said reaching for her shot glass, but she pulled it out of arm's reach from him and scowled at him.

"You're not my father, stop trying to be." Her words were hostile and slurred, something he's never heard from Weiss. She's always been reserved and polite, he did gather that she wasn't the most trusting person in the world but she was always quite kind to him in the past.

He heeded her warning and turned to the concerned bartender. "I guess I'll have what she's having." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a some cash, and left it on the counter.

"Why don't you just leave. Afraid the big bad wolf will come and get me?"

"I've worked with Ruby for almost three years. She's easily the most caring person I've ever met in my life, she's the one who pulled together our team. In fact, I believe that one day she'll command her own squad. And out of all the things she's done in her life, all the stories she can tell." He nodded to the bartender as he set his drink down.

"She would always start with you." He finished, sipping from his shot glass.

Weiss glanced up at him with mild confusion, "What are you trying to say?" the hostility in her voice was gone, instead she sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Well" Fally smiled at his drink, seemingly lost in it, "In her eyes, you're her greatest achievement. You're her favorite story, how she met you, how you moved from friends up, and how you are today. She cares about you… and that's all I need to know. I get it, to you I'm just another face in the crowd but… Ruby has helped me in ways I can't repay, but I sure as hell can make sure her girl isn't in any danger." He looked up at Weiss, who had a single tear falling down her face.

She held an emotionless face but you could tell something was slowly cracking inside her.

"That's the problem isn't it… I'm not in danger, she is. She risked her life constantly and still does to protect and serve or some bull shit. And I'm what, a glorified accountant?" Fally held his gaze on her as she spoke, her own eyes trained on the wood surface in front of her.

"I couldn't help at all, when that crazy bastard shot at us. Everyone did… Ruby broke her arm, Blake was nearly shot, Yang was fucking shot… I was… I was in the room," She took a shaky breath. "Crying like a coward"

Fally shook his head, "You're not a coward you were just afraid, you would have to be insane not to be. Only difference between us is training." Fally reasoned, earning a scoff from Weiss.

"I am trained… my family was targeted by the White Fang. After my school teachings I was taught how to disarm and kill someone twice my size. I can fire a gun, I can use a knife, fuck I can even fence, I took seven years of martial arts." Her voice got louder as she spoke, nearing yelling levels.

"Ruby always said she'd be willing to die for me… and I would say the same but." Tears began to well up in her eye, "What if I actually need to make that choice and I can't."

The tears fell from her eyes and streaked across her face with an increasing amount.

"Jason Key Sinner." Fally said quietly, making Weiss look up at him one more time.

"Who?" She asked, her eye's puffy and red.

"Jason Key Sinner was my brother. We were in the same business… different squads though." Fally took another sip from his shot glass, then started swirling it around in the small cup.

"That was back when I was a soldier not a hunter. We were deployed to this island to try to bring peace back to it, apparently they were one wrong word away from a civil war. While we were there… well lets just say there was more than one wrong word"

Weiss nodded to show she understood, and wiped some tears away with her sleeve.

"We were cornered by some of the revolutionaires, and the whole place was on fire… me and my brother's squad were there. Well um… as the building burned, part of the floor broke beneath me and we were on the second floor so I fell like eight feet and landed right in the middle of them. They dragged me out and said that they would torture me for information." He downed the rest of his drink.

"I was kicking and screaming and crying… I looked like a child… a coward, but soon I saw my brother and his squad come running to the rescue out of the building. Guns blazing and screaming." Weiss could see a small tear build up, but it was quickly wiped from his eye.

"He got to me, and picked me up. I was so… so relieved but." He took a moment to gather himself before continuing, "One of my captors had survived the shot he took in the attack and he got to his feet. When I saw him… I froze. And Jason didn't even notice him coming. I tried so hard to yell or shoot or something but."

Weiss felt taken back about being so mean to him earlier.

"He stabbed my brother in his jugular vein…" he finished.

"Well what happened then?" Weiss slowly asked.

Fally sniffed and took a deep breath, regaining his confident posture.

"I blamed myself for a long time that's what. But, in the end I need to realize that he did what he did so I could live, I wasn't weak I was scared. It happens to the best of us, but you can't blame yourself when you are."

Weiss was silent, "Maybe you will need to make that decision, but now is not that time. And if it does, I know you'll do what's right."

Weiss looked back at her now empty shot glass. "Still… I feel." She sighed and waved the shot glass at the bartender, gesturing for him to fill it back up. "Useless…"

Fally patted her back gently, "Nonsense, you're everything to Ruby. I'm not sure what she would do without you." Weiss smiled slightly.

"Lose the car keys, and her bike keys, starve." She laughed slightly, which made Fally smile in relief.

"Thanks" She said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, don't mention it."

**aaaaaaaand done. Whew, well sorry this is late (It's becoming a vice) but this time it was because it was so damn long. I haven't checked by the time I've said this but I'm sure that I clocked in over 5,000 words. Anywho, thanks for reading and make sure to review. I like to know how things are doing. Also I'm working on a remake of my old Fan fic I took down, I wasn't very good then and it didn't make any sense. Hopefully now people can read it more comfortably. It's teaser of sorts will be after one of my later chapters, like after my AN stuff. If you're interested. I'm not putting it up until I have at least 20 Chapters pre written. **

**P.S. Last chapter someone commented something about hellsing, and… I didn't get it. Twas hopping someone could clarify what the joke\reference was. I've been meaning to watch the anime but haven't XP**

**P.P.S**

**6575 words**


	21. Cowards and Heroes

**Delays all over the place, gah. It's hard to do this without my own computer. This was mostly due to a mishap with the editors, and no it wasn't a bad one. He was having trouble on his end, but it did make me think that maybe I should have two or three ****different****people ****editing****. It would make it more****thorough****AND if for ****reason****someone can't do it we aren't at a total loss. I ****edited****a lot of this myself but I'm not the best at it. Read through it like eight times but I'm bad at catching my own mistakes especially on a screen. Hope it's not too bad.**

"Hey!" James heard a voice call from somewhere to his left. He just groaned and turned away from the annoying interruption to his sleep.

"Yo James, It's like 11:30 get up!" He recognized the voice as Anarchy's, though it didn't change his mind. In fact he planned on at least another hour of sleep. That was of course before she tossed a heavy bag at him that landed squarely on his left hip.

"Ow!" He yelped as he scrambled up. "What was that for!?" He glared at Anarchy who who had her hands on her hips and a look of mild amusement on her face.

"For not getting up, lazy butt." She nodded to the bag she just threw at him, "Brought you some food from my place. All canned as requested." James lit up and reached into said bag.

"Hungry?" She asked with a worried look flashing across her features for a split second before returning to normal.

"Always, even when I'm eating." He said nonchalantly as he pulled out a can of soup and cracked it open using the tab on the top.

"Spoons are in there too."

"Thanks"

Anarchy watched for a moment as he quickly started consuming the content of the can. "So," She asked, earning a glance from James, "How's the new place."

James swallowed a rather large mouth full of noodles before answering "A bit dusty… and falling apart in places but pretty good I guess, definitely not complaining."

"You were in the newspaper yesterday. It's making it difficult for me." James cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"My mom knows I was with you like two days ago, that's why I didn't show up yesterday. I have Jake covering for me right now, but my mom is watching me like a hawk so I don't have long."

"Do you have it?" James asked, Anarchy just tilted her head. Not understanding.

"The newspaper." James clarified.

"Oh yeah." Anarchy into her baggy hoddie and pulled out a rolled newspaper and tossed it over to James, who caught it.

"You're grandma is playing victim right now… well maybe that's not a good way to explain it." Anarchy explained as James unrolled the sheet of paper and read the article under a picture of his face that was relatively outdated. That came to no shock as Maria didn't take many photos at all.

It read

_The boy, James Fallen Sanity was reported missing six day's ago by her grandmother Maria Sanity. The boy allegedly ran from his home due to a dispute within the household. The boy fled from his home at 5:00 pm that day. Authorities have been going door to door looking for the child as they believe that with his young mind would likely chosen a friends or close relatives house to stay but they have had no luck. Officer Joel who is in charge of the case fears the child may have been abducted some time after he left._

_ "__I'm very worried for him and pray that these kind men can bring him back to safety" said Maria (Grandmother) when we interviewed her, "He's been very shy his whole life and has no idea how to deal with other people, I fear that was used against him."_

"Huh, people are buying this bull shit aren't they?" He scoffed.

Anarchy flinched slightly at the curse, not use to it, but acted as if nothing was wrong. "Yup, I even talked to a cop. I said that you just showed up… isn't exactly a lie." She took a few steps closer to him and sat down in front of his makeshift bed made of cardboard and and a jacket for a pillow. "What are you going to do?" she asked in a more serious tone.

James shrugged, "Dunno, I'll figure it out. For now I'll wait here, it's out of the way enough so I should be fine."

"You know… you're uh… cool." Anarchy said awkwardly.

"Oh um, thanks? That was kinda random." James joked, not really noticing the tension that seemed to have formed.

"I don't know, you're just different from most people. It's cool." James grinned

"Thanks."

"Yeah" Anarchy looked down at the ground, "Anytime."

They both looked up quickly when they heard someone knock at the door. The two of them quickly stood to their feet and was seconds away from making a break for the back door before someone called from outside unexpectedly.

"I'm not a cop, if that's what you're afraid of" It was muffled and distant. The only way they could hear him on the second floor was the paddio door that was cracked open. "I have a key to get in, I just wanted to talk." they recognized it as a man's voice but that was all they could tell.

Shortly after they heard the door open, and the man step in, James looked at Anarchy who looked scared, he put his index finger to his mouth to tell her to be quite. Then slowly stepped into the hall.

When he was sure it was clear he moved across the small hallway made for the bathroom. There was a window big enough for the two of them and a ledge was directly under it. He planned to use is for emergencies.

He had the window open and was helping Anarchy up to it when a man's voice came from directly behind them. "Ah yes, I was fond of that route myself." Anarchy jumped and fell off James hand step that her foot was in and was now lying in the tub rubbing her head.

James calmly turned around to face the man.

He was wearing a long brown trench coat and what looked like a dress shirt and vest underneath. His hair was black and greasy looking and was brushed to right, it reached his eyebrows. He had a slight shadow on his chin and bags under his eye's… and of course his eyes were a vibrant amber. So vibrant that it appeared to almost glow.

"What do you want?" James said hastily.

"Well I should be asking you that." He said with a small smile on his face. "This is my home after all."

"You live here?" James doubted his answer.

"You a hobo? A bit overdressed for your occupation aren't you?" Anarchy said, propping herself up on her elbows.

"No, I simply own the own the property. I haven't been in here in years."

James recognized him from the photo in the master bed room; he was much younger in the picture. James didn't trust him, he just had an aura of deceit.

"Who are you?" James said without moving or breaking eye contact.

"You're quite the interrogator aren't you? How adorable."

"You're avoiding my questions, you're up to something." The man grinned.

"My boy that is just absurd." He lifted his hand and snapped and a tall man with red hair and a black coat stepped out from behind him.

"That's them?"

"Yes, capture them and you're job is done."

"Better be, I nearly died in trying to spring Roman."

"Just get it over with." The man pulled a cigar out of his trench coat along with a lighter. "I'll have to thank Torchwick for these, they are lovely."

The redhead took several large steps in their direction, most his face wasn't visible because of his white and red sunglasses but James could still tell he was focused on the two.

Anarchy scrambled to her feet quickly and James pulled her toward him. He was clearing space to kick at the rusty faucet of the tub, it fell off it's place and James picked it up just as the man grabbed Anarchy's arm.

"Let go of me you creep!" She yelled, kicking at his shin as he pulled her out of the tub. In frustration, the man tugged with more force and pulled her off her feet. She landed face down on the bathroom floor; James took that moment to throw the rusty piece of metal at the man's face.

He staggered just a bit and when he did James jumped out of the tub and on to the man himself.

They both toppled to the floor.

The man yelled in frustration and grabbed a handful of James' hair and attempted to rip it out which successfully took him off.

"Anarchy the window!" James yelled as the man stood back up, obviously angry.

"You'll pay for that you little shit." He snarled, though James showed no signs of backing down.

He heard Anarchy clamber back into the tub and to the window behind him.

The man picked his foot up and kicked James hard in the chest, knocking him against the wall. He heard a small chuckle come from the other man.

"Wow." James coughed, trying hard not to let his eyes tear up, "Hope you have a high pain threshold." He said with a forced grin.

It was that moment that the man noticed the screw driver clenched tightly in the boy's hand. He retracted his leg quickly but not before his shin was stabbed hard by the uneven point. It tore his flesh down his shin about three inches.

He screamed in pain and fell down on his rear, James making a dash toward the door that was blocked by the other man.

"Oh?" He smirked cockily as James closed in. He could see the man slightly lift his right leg in preparation to strike.

When he got close enough he lashed out with his boot and nearly hit James, who bobbed left to avoid the strike and jumped at the man's arm. When he latched on it took him by surprise, apparently the man didn't expect this.

Using momentum alone he kicked off the back of the man's left leg and landed in the hallway, dashing for the stairs.

"Resourceful isn't he Adam?" Thorn said turning to Adam, trying to stand up.

"This wasn't the agreement; I didn't want to abduct children." He said with pain evident in his voice.

"Irrelevant, Roman will handle him."

**Anarchy**

Her heart was pounding as she lowered herself onto the ledge. She heard another crash from inside and hopped that James was okay.

She waited for a few seconds, hearing a scream from one of them men and more crashes. This worried her.

James wasn't coming out the way she did, James was still in the house.

"No… no no no." She mumbled beginning to panic

She edged along the ledge and soon made her way to an area that she could lower herself to ground level from. This happened to be a bed sheet tied to a metal rod jutting out of the roof James set up some time ago.

"I… Have to find help, come on Anarchy focus." She felt her pockets for her phone but didn't find it. "Damn it!" she cursed looking around.

**James**

James dashed down the hallway leading to the living room on the first floor. Vision fixed on the door and heart pounding hard in his chest.

'_Am I in the clear?'_ James thought as he entered the living room.

"Not so fast sprite." Came a voice from somewhere behind him, it wasn't of the two other men.

'_A third!? Are you kidding me?'_ He thought just before his thoughts shattered at the loud bang of a gun. The door in front of him exploded into splinters leaving a large three inch wide hole in the center of it just to the left of where his head was.

"Roman, I need him alive!"

"Awe come on Thorn, I'm smarter than that. Look at em' there for the taking." James realized that he was in the fetal position on the old rug floor, specks of wood still in the air and making its way into his eyes and mouth.

It was hard to see, hear, and move.

"Well, you're a little more resourceful than I thought James." Came Thorns voice, he was getting closer.

It became easier to hear, things went from sounding distant to just muffled. James slowly opened his eyes only to meet Thorn's. "What… do you want with me?" James asked in between breaths.

"You know in my time, children just obeyed their elders."

"Yeah? That's what my bitch of a grandma says." James spat at Thorn who didn't react aside from tilting his head to one side to avoid it.

"I assure you, I'm much worse than your grandmother." Thorn who was already kneeling, grabbed James' collar and began to lift him up.

"Hope you said goodbye." He said with a wicked grin.

Just then the door flew open, the light from the sun blinding Thorn who was facing that direction. Anarchy swung a crowbar as hard as she could and smashed it into Thorns nose, who dropped James.

"Wha?" Was all James could say before Anarchy was pulling on his collar.

"Come on we need to get the hell out of here!" She yelled.

James could see the red head in the corner of the living room lift his cane and point it in her direction. James quickly spun around and pushed Anarchy to the ground before another shot rang out and whizzed by their heads. Hitting the dirt outside harmlessly.

"Move!" James yelled and the both dashed out into the yard.

They could hear a lot of yelling from Thorn, along with the order for Roman and the other man named Adam to go after them.

"Shit, we need to hurry up and hide." James said just as Anarchy began to lag behind. "What are you doing we need to keep going?"

Anarchy's chest was heaving as she breathed heavily. "I… can't… anymore." She strained to say.

James looked around and saw a bush with a small dip underneath, probably dug up by a rabbit or some other wild animal "There come on." He grabbed Anarchy and put her arm around his shoulder and helped her the rest of the way.

The two of them ducked under the bush just in time to see Adam and Roman dash out of the door, Adam slightly slower due to his injury.

"You take the road, I'll check the shrubs." Said the man called Adam, Roman nodded and jogged down the street.

Adam turned and started limping toward them. _'Does he… know!?'_ James thought as he approached them.

James heart pounded harder with each step he took.

"James." Anarchy whispered, fear thick in her tone. James just covered her mouth and concentrated.

'_Wait' _he squinted his eyes to get a better look through the bush. '_Damn it, he's a faunas.' _James realized.

He came within a foot of the bush and looked down at them.

"No use hiding kid, come on out and hurry. I don't have much time."

_'__Wait… what?'_

"Come on!" He snapped, but kept his voice low.

"Why should we trust you." James spoke with a mixture of fear and determination.

"Because, do you really think that a trained and experienced fighter wouldn't notice you were armed, let alone get stabbed by a kid?" Adam had a point, but was still unaware of where exactly this was going.

"If they are rusty and stupid… yes."

"Look kid, Thorn is still recovering from that hit, good on you. But if you stay here he will find you… I didn't sign up to kidnap helpless children."

James thought for a moment, detecting no deceit in his tone. "I guess I have no other choice." James said as he crawled out from under the bush.

"James no!" Anarchy started, but James pulled himself out and stood to his feet, eyeing Adam.

"She's priority okay." James said nodding to Anarchy who after a moment began crawling out herself.

Adam just nodded silently, and began limping forward. Deeper into the brush.

The two of them silently followed him.

**Cardin's office**

Cardin sat at his desk bouncing his leg rapidly, partly because of annoyance, partly because of his withdraws. "All I'm saying Mr. Winchester is that we have a problem with budget as is. For you to raise Mrs. Rose's pay by this much it's… well it's insane. Why are you doing this? She's just a pencil pusher for god's sake."

"I don't want to hear it Mr. Peters, go back to your desk." Cardin could feel his cool slipping.

"Sir I've worked here twice as long as she had why does she get-"

"SHUT UP" Cardin snapped, "My decision is final now go back to your desk before I lower your pay! Will that shut you up?" Peters, a long time employee looked rather shocked by this outburst. Cardin was never one to yell, being an ass was normal but never yelling.

He silently stood up and left the room without another word. Cardin wiped sweat away from his forehead and sighed, reaching under his desk and pulling out a small back with no more than an ounce of white powder.

He didn't want to waste it now but he felt as if he was going to vomit any moment.

He locked his door and dumped the bag's content out onto the table. Using a pencil to line it up in a row.

He was leaning down to embrace his relief when he heard a voice not two feet from his desk. "Not easy rationing that shit is it?"

Cardin yelped and looked up quickly, sighing when he saw Naburn sitting in one of the chairs in front of him.

"How did you?" He started, but the look on his face told Cardin to back down.

"What do you want?" Cardin asked in a defeated tone.

"Question is, what do you want?" Naburn said holding up another sack of cocain. "Quarter pound, biggest ration yet."

Cardin's eyes went wide and he nearly stood from his chair. "Sit boy." Naburn deadpanned.

Cardin did as he said, trying to compose himself, "Sorry." Naburn just shrugged. "What do you need me to do?"

Nabun smirked, rubbing his jolly roger again. "I'll give you this, and keep them coming if and only if-" He pulled three five inch slender pencil thin black tubes with a red cap at the end and set them on the desk. "You find a way to get this into Weiss' system."

"What… what is that?" Cardin asked hesitantly.

"A poison containing Thallium, Vexreal, and one other drug that will cause her to go into a… schizophrenic like state of delusion, including paranoia, hallucination, and aggression. It's very lethal in any dose larger than then this." He holds up a much smaller tube with the same thickness as the others but was only about half an inch.

"Why would you do that?" Cardin asked, testing his luck.

Naburn grinned and set the smaller container down. "A strike at the heart, we need to break her down."

"Oh." Cardin still didn't understand, but from experience he knew not to ask too many questions.

"Well, I'm off. Weiss is starting today and I can guarantee there will be at least one person guarding her while Red's in the hospital." Naburn stood and walked out of the office leaving Cardin with the poison.

He guessed that Naburn would 'Pay' him after he drugged Weiss. Truth be told he was terrified of doing so, he would admit he's fallen pretty low but this seemed… excessive. Still he needed his fix and he was ten times more afraid of what Naburn would do to him if he doesn't do as he asked.

He looked down at the line of cocaine on his desk and sighed. "Not even once… Should have listened to my dad."

**Two hours later.**

Cardin sat at his desk in the dark, anticipating Weiss' arrival to his office. He had been waiting for quite a while, wishing it would just happen.

"Come on." He mumbled just before a knock came to his door. "Come in." he called.

Weiss walked in slowly, leaving the door open behind her. "You look like shit." She said hostilely.

"Yes well… I'm under the weather." He lied, wiping some sweat off his forehead.

"So, I'm here. What do you need from me?"

"N-nothing just return to work and… don't tell people about our um, confrontation."

"Where's the catch?" She said with narrow eyes.

"No catch just, keep quiet."

Weiss didn't seem to buy it, "Awful lot of trouble to go through for this isn't it?"

"I… have a lot on the line. Please take a seat, we'll discuss numbers" Cardin attempted to laugh but it came out shaky and nervous sounding making Weiss take a small step back and cross her arms.

"I'll stand thank you very much"

'_Shit, shit, shit you bitch' _he screamed in his head.

"Well it might take a little bit. Why don't you just sit down and have a drink?" Cardin said gesturing to the pitcher of water sitting there.

"I'm not thirsty, but you might want to… you look a bit pale."

_'__God damn it I can't do this.'_

"Oh yes… um, you know… allergies."

_'__Allergies!? That's the best I can do!?'_

"But, my throat is sore and I just rather… not right now."

Weiss didn't let up her hostile gaze in even the slightest. Cardin shivered under the bearing of the cold look in her eyes.

"How about we just triple my pay and I'll get to work." She held out one hand and stepped a bit closer.

Cardin sighed and handed her a file. "Okay."

She left wordlessly and shut the door behind her. Leaving him alone in his dim office.

"Damn it." He said to himself as he slammed his head against the desk a number of times.

"How am I suppose to do this."

**Weiss, 4 hours later.**

"Well," Weiss heard from behind her, "I see Mr. Winchester has picked his favorite."

Weiss turned around to see Russel "Jealous?" She said with a smirk and turned back around.

Russel grunted in frustration and muttered something to himself. "I just came to tell you you're lunch is in." He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, okay." Weiss stood up and stretched out her back. Noticing that Russel had already gone.

She often had her lunch delivered to the building instead of leaving, squeezed more hours in which ultimately meant more money for her and Ruby. Although that may change with her brand new paycheck, still Ruby wasn't home and work took her mind off that fact.

She found herself drinking much more than normal if she's alone in the house too long. Well, not alone these days but one would get the idea.

She took the elevator down to the lobby, and then paid the younger boy the money she owed him along with a small tip. Then made her way back up.

So in other words, it was a boring day as of yet.

She sat down and continued with her work silently for about thirty minutes before getting up to use the restroom.

"Finally" Cardin whispered to himself as he watched her go from the other side of the room.

He quickly made his way to her cubicle and pulled out the small container of poison. "Maybe I should start going to church again…" He said to himself before opening it up and dumping the grey white powder into the Chinese food.

Mixing it into the noodles quickly.

"Mr. Winchester?" said someone behind him, making Cardin yelp and spin around.

"Jaune um, hi." He stammered. Jaune tilted his head questioningly and Cardin dropped the container into his back pocket.

"What were you?"

"Checking!" Cardin blurted out before Jaune could finish.

"Checking what?" Jaune seemed suspicious.

"Okay… you caught me. I was… sealing food." He lied.

"Why?"

"Well um it's embarrassing but… I'm broke. The bank won't let me cash my checks and I think it has something to do with my credit. I didn't eat breakfast and have nothing for lunch. I've been doing this for a few day's just please don't tell anyone. I'll stop I promise.

_'__wow… not bad'_

"Oh well… okay. Weirdo." Jaune muttered the last part and Cardin had to resist the urge to retaliate.

"What is it you needed?" Cardin asked frantically.

"I'm here to tell you this is my last week. I'm quitting."

Cardin pushed past him and started walking back to his office. "But you're the only maintenance guy for six floors."

"Yeah I know it's just my degree in criminal justice has finally paid off. I'm going to be the hero for once." He said proudly.

"What? What the hell are you talking about Arc?"

That seemed to put Jaune out a little.

"I got a job offer as a detective." Jaune sighed.

Cardin looked up at him and started laughing. "What? What's so funny?"

"You, a detective? That requires balls Arc." Cardin felt like he needed this.

"I… have… balls." Jaune said meekly.

"No you're what we call, a pussy. You won't last a day."

Jaune seemed hurt by that one, as he gripped his left arm with his right hand and looked down at the ground. "Well, there you go. Last week."

"Oh no, you'll come crawling back." Cardin laughed.

Jaune turned around and quickly scurried away.

"You're nothing but a coward Arc!" He yelled after him. At first, he felt good. Like some stress was relieved, but soon a horrible realization had come to him.

He was the coward, and he knew it.

**James**

The sun beat down on them hard; Anarchy seemed fine where James was sweating like a dog.

"Where are we going?" Anarchy asked, they had been silent up to that point.

"We can't take a direct path to town, so I'm going the long way." He said simple, with no intention of holding a conversation.

"You don't… need to sit down?" She asked with a confused and worried tone.

"No." Anarchy didn't seem satisfied with his answer as she watched him limp along.

"But you're bleeding" She stated quietly, hoping that she wouldn't aggravate him. He glanced down at his shin but never slowed.

"I'll patch it up later, I've gone farther with worse." He said returning his gaze to the area ahead of them.

"Sorry about that by the way." James spoke up.

"Why?"

"Well… I stabbed you, but you're helping us anyway."

"You did what you had to do to survive; it's not a foreign idea to me."

Silence fell over then, both James and Anarchy mulling over what he said

They walked for a little while longer before he held out his hands to signal them to stop.

"What"

"Shh" Adam cut them off.

He walked ahead of them, pushing through the brush and out of their sight.

He came out onto a dirt road, Roman not far down said road twirling his cane. He seemed to be on his way back.

"Adam, any luck?" He said with his usual cocky tone.

"No… you?" Adam lied.

"Well we've been at this for hours, they're gone. I do have to say those kids run fast." as he came closer, a twig snapped from somewhere in the shrubs. Adam instinctively snapped his head in that direction.

'_shit'_ He thought.

"What, did you hear something?" Roman asked.

_'__I can't say no, otherwise he would suspect something but I can't say yes otherwise they… ah fuck it I'll figure it out in a minute'_

"I don't know." Adam finally replied.

"You don't know? That doesn't sound like you at all." Roman said with his cocky smile. "Guess we'll just check it out." Roman stepped into the brush, and Adams heart skipped a beat.

"I don't think we have time, it's probably just a rabbit or something." Adam tried.

"Well I hope Thorn doesn't have a soft spot for rabbits." Roman shot over his shoulder. He looked around the thickly wooded area in a casual but thorough manner, Adam joining him shortly.

He glanced under a bush just as a bird hopped out from its place there. "Hm." He grunted as he turned upward into the higher areas in the trees, the sun silhouetting their outline. Still nothing.

Just then he heard another twig snap behind one of the larger trees. "Ah ha." Roman muttered as he approached it slowly, cane raised and ready. "Come one out kid… I won't hurt you." He lied.

Adam reached for his knife he kept under his jacket in case he didn't have his shotgun or katana. Gripping the hilt as Roman got closer to the tree.

"Come on, we all want to go home right?" Roman said again, his voice thick with malice.

"Come on out and PLAY!" He yelled as he sharply rounding the turn and fired a shot that nearly hit a small rabbit that scurried off with stunning speed. "Huh… It was a rabbit" Roman said with a frown. "Oh well." He turned to Adam who loosened his grip on the blade.

"You idiot, Thorn wants him alive." Roman just shrugged.

"Not my problem, I'm just waiting to go back to Cinder. Thorn is your problem." Adam snarled in distaste, he was never fond of Roman even when he funded and supported the White Fang.

"Come one lets go back." Roman sighed striding back to the road. Adam took a sweep of the area; he would have to follow which means that James was on his own.

"Well, he's good." Adam said to himself before following Roman.

**So this was all over the place, hope it wasn't confusing. So I was planning on doing a chapter showing how they got Roman out of the prison but I don't know if that's a good idea now. Mostly because I feel like trying to fit it in there will distract from the tension and it would basically be a filler. I dunno, what do you people think. Also with the poison Thallium is real but the other thing… Vexreal I think is not. I couldn't find poisons that met the parameters soooo yeah.**


	22. Rest for the Wicked, Graves for the Sane

"Weiss"

"Weiss"

"Weeeeiiiiisss"

Weiss opened her eye's and sat up in her bed quickly. The room was dark and the silence was heavy, Weiss couldn't help but think about her childhood where feeling's like this were common. Sitting alone in the dark, afraid.

"Weiss" There was that damn voice again, it was her voice… Ruby's voice, but at the same time it was not. No this voice was dark and evil sounding and it spat venom in every word.

Especially her name

"This… has to be a dream, I'm just dreaming." Weiss mumbled shakily as she slowly lay back down.

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to ignore the cooing of the demonic sounding voice that would normally bring her so much comfort.

She stayed like this for about five minutes before she felt the bed sink slightly on either side of her head. Slowly she opened her eye's to see Ruby grinning down at her with pitch black eye's.

"Hey babe." It said in its dark tone, "Awe, what's the matter, are you not happy to see me?" Weiss couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she couldn't even whimper as the shadow of her lover loomed over her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" it said as it tilted it's head. "You're not… afraid are you.

Weiss' eye's opened once more, this time the room was empty. No Ruby, no… what ever that was either. Her throat was dry and her face was drenched in sweat, her heart pounding in her chest and the sound of her phone ringing, which she guessed is what woke her.

She sat up and took a quick scan of the room, and too her relief it was empty save for herself.

She quickly turned on the lamp next to the bed and grabbed the phone, reading the name 'Ruby' on the collar ID.

Answering it she weakly and quickly asked. "Hello." After hearing her own voice she reached for the glass of water she also kept at her bedside.

"Hey babe." Weiss felt her heart skip a beat as she said that, nearly coughing her water back up. "How are you holding up?"

"Well enough I suppose, a few nightmares." Weiss answered, this time much more clearly.

"You were sleeping? Weiss it's only eight, why are you sleeping?" Ruby questioned.

"Just needed some rest after today, first day of work in a while." She could hear Ruby sigh on the other side of the line.

"Well I'm sorry, what was your nightmare about?" Ruby asked with worry in her tone.

"I don't remember." Weiss lied.

"Oh, well okay then. I just wanted to call you, it get's too damn quiet over here."

" It's only one week." Weiss slid out of bed and opened the door to the hallway.

"This place will drive me insane if I have to spend another day in it." Weiss was making her way down the stairs and toward the kitchen. "I mean, I appreciate help these people are giving me but damn I wish I could burn this place down."

Weiss smiled, Ruby never did like any place that required her to remain idle for more than five minutes. "Well, I'll let you go for now. Try to sleep well okay?"

"Yeah."

"Love you."

"Love you too… bye." Weiss hung up as she entered the kitchen and turned on the light.

"You up?" Came Derick's voice from the living room. Weiss turned to look through the pass-through into the living room. Where Derick seemed to be playing a game with much difficulty.

"Yeah… you um… playing something?" Weiss questioned, in the two days he had been here and all the other times he's visited he has never once touched a game, so this came as a mild surprise.

Derick grunted in frustration and tossed the controller onto the couch as the screen, which was out of Weiss' view, displayed the words 'critical mission failure.'

"Well… I'm trying." He sighed. "How are you feeling?" He asked, turning to face her.

Weiss just shrugged and "Fine I suppose."

Derick just nodded to himself and stood up, "Jaune called earlier, wanted to talk to you."

"I'll call him back." Weiss said half-heartedly, "I'm just here to eat and go back to bed." Derick nodded once again

"You sure you're okay." He pressed.

Weiss nodded and turned to the fridge, pulling out some tupperware full of some kind of pasta. "Just a little stressed."

"Don't push yourself too hard okay?" Derick said, patting her arm.

"Yeah."

Weiss sat down, eating her pasta slowly. Honestly it tasted like dirt and she didn't know why, even the water tasted bad.

Once she finished her small meal she put up her dishes and slowly walked back upstairs, re-entering her room.

It seemed empty without Ruby in it, hollow, but she supposed that the extra quiet may help… or at least that's what she told herself. She rubbed her fingers against her temples trying to ease the pain in her skull.

"Why do I feel like this?" She asked aloud, slowly walking into the bathroom to splash water on her face.

"It's your fault." She heard someone whisper as she walked into the unlit bathroom. She spun around but found no one.

"Hello?" She asked with a hint of nervousness. Of course no one answers and soon she returns to her original task, pushing it off as her imagination.

She stepped into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, reaching up and tracing a finger over her scar as she usually did. She took a deep breath and started running cold water in the sink.

She splashed herself a couple of times in the face, enjoying the refreshing feeling of the cool water against her warm skin. Rubbing some water out of her eyes Weiss looked down at the swirling water as it poured down the drain continuously.

She stared into the pair of grey eyes looking back at her '_Ruby's eyes are so… amazing'_ She absently thought before registering that the reflection in the water was not her own. She goes wide eyed and backs up. Looking into the mirror to see an equally shocked Ruby mimicking her movements.

Accept her eyes were black.

Weiss let out a yelp and stumbled back, losing her footing and falling onto her rear. She didn't move, she didn't want to. The room was silent save for the still running water in the sink and the pounding of Weiss' heart that felt like it was in her throat.

Slowly she made her way onto her feet shakily, peaking over the counter and into the mirror.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she looked into her own eyes this time. She stood up the rest the way and dusted herself off, then turned off the water.

'_I must be more tired than I thought.' _She said to herself, more to comfort herself than anything.

'_I just need sleep.'_

**Next day.**

Weiss walked into the main plaza of her work. The atmosphere was rushed and busy, but relatively content.

Weiss herself didn't feel as good as she looked, she put her hair up into her usual side ponytail and wore her work clothes. A white pin striped top and a pair of matching pants, she stood out amongst the sea of grey which Ruby had insisted was a good thing. Weiss herself considered a change but didn't for that reason.

But though she looked clean and well dressed she felt like her head was trying to split itself in half then float away. Still, she grit her teeth and continued through the all too familiar motions of her daily work.

She weaved her way through the crowed of people, careful not to bump into them as she went.

She got in an elevator that was packed, an unpleasantly common experience here, and tried to ignore the man next to her who chewed his gum loudly and obnoxiously. He wore this smug grin and a sly look of someone who thought they were more important than they are. Still she kept it to herself.

The man had Grey hair and a grey and black jacket unzipped over his business clothes with a high collar. He was pale and had an average build. His hair was partly slicked back while the front was less kept.

When she got there Russel was standing idle to the side holding a cup of coffee and looking unhappy. She stepped out and intended to walk past him, but when he called to her she stopped and turned.

"Weiss wait." He said stepping toward her, Weiss sighed and mentally told herself to be patient "Mr. Winchester said this was yours." Russel handed her the coffee and left. "Um.. thanks?" Weiss said, Russel just waved it off as he went. Weiss eyed it suspiciously, '_Why is he buying me coffee?' _

Still, the beverage was warm and she was tired. She sniffed it, noting that it was mocha, not her favorite in the world but she didn't really care. She hesitantly took a sip surprised at how good it tasted. '_well'_ she thought, '_if he's going to I suppose he at least has good taste.'_

She went the rest the day without incident, Cardin kept his distance, Russel pouted alone, Ruby called to tell her she missed her, and Pyrrah stopped by. But all day she couldn't shake this feeling that she was being watched… by someone, something. She knew it was insane. This building was one of the safest places for her to be.

Security was crawling all over the place and you need to keep a clearance badge just to get into the upper floors. No one could get in right?

This didn't seem to help, reasoning told her nothing was there yet she still looked over her shoulder constantly. Could this be some sort of trauma? No, the shrieks already cleared her.

Weiss just waded through the day trying to ignore it.

Soon it was time for her to return home. She shut off her computer and left the building, driving back home in silence.

When she arrived Derick was there to greet her, they had dinner which Weiss remained in her thoughts the majority of the time. Only ever talking when directly addressed by either Rogger (Who decided to join them) or Derick.

Then she just lay in bed for several hours. She wasn't sleeping well, she would only sleep for about forty five minutes before waking up with a start. Her dreams plagued by the eyeless shadow of Ruby.

And then came the next day.

Weiss walked into the main plaza of her work. The atmosphere was rushed and busy, but tense and irritable.

once again Weiss didn't feel as good as she appeared, but definitely not as good as yesterday. She put her hair up into her usual side ponytail but this time was a bit more sloppy, with a few stray strands of hair poking out here and there. She wore the same work clothes as yesterday.

Today she felt like her head wished to implode, and she was running off maybe 4 hours of sleep at max.

She weaved through the crowd once more, not caring if she bumped a few people as she went. Then it was back into the elevator, still packed.

The same man stood next to her, smacking his jaws as he chewed his gum. Weiss slowly ground her teeth, trying not to snap at the stranger.

She got to her floor and once again Russel stood there waiting. Cup in hand.

He handed it to her, and Weiss didn't say anything. She just sipped at it slowly.

That day was remained the same as the previous. All except the fact that she couldn't stop fidgeting. She tapped pencils and bounced her leg. She even resorted to drumming on her desk even when she hated it when others did.

And her irrational fear of being watched was worse. She began to scan the room, checking for reoccurring faces and never walked in front of someone… always behind.

That night she decided to just go out to eat to avoid the awkward dinner that she would normally have to attend. Instead choosing to order take out and eat in the living room before Derick and Fally, who was there for the day. She found out from him they'd be taking turns.

She went to bed early again, but this time she found less sleep. She could only sleep for fifteen minutes at a time and none of them were dreamless. That damn eyeless woman plaguing her.

then… on came the third day.

Weiss walked once again into the main plaza, the atmosphere was rushed and busy, but edgy and uncomfortable.

Her hair was a mess and barley in the ponytail. Her shirt was only half tucked in and her eyes were red.

Weissed pushed through the crowd of people, ignoring the occasional objection or rude comment.

She stepped back into the elevator, and stood next to the same man. As they were going up Weiss could feel her fuse burn.

"Could you please shut your damn mouth when you chew, it's right in my ear." She spat hostilely.

The man looked at her and scoffed, "Or what?" he challenged with a sneer. The elevator door opened and he stepped out, waving at her sarcastically.

She got to her floor and walked out, her hand outstretched as she waited for Russel to hand her, her coffee. When he didn't do so right away, Weiss turned to him and glared at him. In fear he did so and scurried off.

The repetition of her day's was becoming irritable. She snapped at her coworkers and even Pyrrah. Her conversation with Ruby was short and one ended, and she couldn't do much actual work.

At the end of the day she bought a simple sandwich and locked herself in her room the rest the day. Not even greeting Mark or Alex. (Derick finally left)

and that night she didn't sleep for more than thirty minutes total. A record low. Laying there in the dark alone she could have sworn that she could hear the eyeless figure whisper in her ear and see shadows move.

And finally the fourth day.

She walked reluctantly into her place of work once again. The atmosphere was busy, but rigid and paranoid.

She herself looked just as bad as she felt, her hair wasn't up or combed, her eyes were bloodshot, her top was unevenly buttoned. The bags under her eyes made her look both sick and tired.

She felt as if she wasn't even really there, she felt as if she was weightless and would at any moment just drift away. The world seemed to sway side to side in a motion that made her queasy, and the constant ringing in her ear made her irritable.

Every few seconds she would spin around because she swore someone would whisper in her ear.

She shoved her way through the crowd, with a short "Move." or "Get out of my way." being the only thing she said, and with as much venom as she could put into it. Many of the people lashed back out, yelling or protesting, a few even shoved back.

Finally she made it to the elevator, the man with the gum standing once again right next to her. Today he seemed to chew much louder and closer to her. The man grinning and looking down occasionally.

Weiss turned to him slowly, "I'm not in the mood for this bullshit… cut it out or else."

The man smirked down at her, "This again? Come one." He went back to facing the door, continuing to chew loudly. Weiss kept glaring at him, her red eyes making her look insane.

She waited a solid five seconds before grabbing the collar of his business suit, pulling him down so that he was forced to look right at her, then she pulled back her fist and swung it back with surprising force. The look on the man's horror stricken face before he reeled back and hit the wall of the elevator unconscious was nothing short of gold to her.

Everyone else, especially the people he landed on, yelped and screamed in surprise. Weiss calmly tried to regain her posture as she waited for the elevator to reach her floor. Which it did shortly, and left with a wicked grin.

Russel looked into the elevator shocked, Weiss walked past up to him and he snapped his eyes to her. Once again he seemed shocked at Weiss' appearance. "What are you looking at." She asked sharply.

"Uh…" Was his only reply.

"Oh just give it to me." Weiss spat, jerking the cup out of his hands and walking away.

This day she did no work, she was too busy watching everyone else, convinced one of them wanted to harm her, one of them was with Thorn or the other man just waiting to kill her. Pyrrah tried to stop by but Weiss left her cubicle so she couldn't find her.

And finally when Ruby called, she struggled.

*Ring Ring*

Weiss was just watching it, wanting to but at the same time not. She wanted to answer it and spill her guts, tell her that she wasn't sleeping and beginning to hear things, that this rapidly growing case of paranoia was driving her further into the dirt and that even the smallest things piss her off in a way that is dangerous.

But as she reached for the phone, that voice came back.

"Aww, you're going to beg for help again?" It said maniacally. "Going to make me take away all your problems." Weiss watched in horror as a hand slid onto her shoulder, she could see it.. feel it. It was there.

"Because you're helpless without me." It hissed as Weiss spun around into a standing position. Who she saw wasn't what she expected though. It was Cardin trying to get her attention, the phone wasn't even ringing anymore and Cardin was surrounded by two or three security men.

The man from the elevator behind them, holding his bloody nose. Weiss groaned in defeat.

"Jesus Christ woman… y-you look terrible." Cardin said, Weiss' face contorting into anger as she bared her teeth.

"What?" Cardin flinched at the challenge and took a step back, a security guard stepping forward.

"Ma'am is it true that you assaulted this man?" He points to the man in the back who was glaring at her.

Weiss shot him a look of hatred. "Yeah."

"Ma'am could you please come with us, we need to sort this out." The man tried to sound polite and understanding but he still looked like just as much of the enemy as everyone else to Weiss.

Reluctantly she agreed to go and she was walked back to the elevator and moved to a lower floor. She was then put in a room with the man and the two security guards.

The room was white with a grey carpet like most the building, except it was smaller than most other places in this building and was relatively empty save for a plastic fold out table and a few chairs.

The man sat on the upper left corner of the table while Weiss took the lower left. The guards stood, one next to each.

"Okay… so what happened." Said one of the guards

"Okay okay, so I was minding my own business when" he started before Weiss interjected.

"Oh bullshit." She spat

"Hey, HEY!" The guard stopped Weiss and the man from yelling at each other, "One at a time please, you'll get your chance to talk." Weiss huffed and crossed her arms impatiently.

"So anyway" He glared at Weiss as he said that, he turned to the guard next to him and continued. "I was riding the elevator up to my floor and she turns to me and and is all 'Stop it or else' then she just punched me." Weiss wanted to interject but the guard next to her noticed and shook his head. For some reason this convinced her not too.

"Okay, Mrs. uh…" Looks at a clip board. "Rose, why did you hit Mr. Black here.

"He was chewing his gum too loudly." She stated quickly.

"You socked the guy because he was chewing loudly?" The guard next to her spoke this time, his italian accent was less than subtle. (I know there's no italy but… had to call it something)

"Well he was being an ass about it, I told him a few times in the past not to. I was provoked."

"Oh that's the real bullshit."

"You were pissing me off on purpose and you know it." Weiss hissed.

"No, you're just a crazy bitch!" The man yelled.

Weiss had, had enough and reached across the table handful of his dark grey hair and pulled his face down toward the table, intending to smash it on said table, but the guard to her right grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back.

"See, See what I mean!" He yelled as Weiss' struggled against the guard as he began to restrain her.

"Shut up kid, you're not helping." Said the guard next to him.

"Rose, Mrs. Rose please calm down!" She struggled a bit more before calming down again, the guard setting her down. But just as he did that Weiss jumped onto the table then onto Mr. Black as he was called earlier.

She furiously punched at the man's face, and it felt great. All the pent up rage from the past couple of day's spilling out of her and into her fists. She managed to hit him eleven good hits on him before the other guard ripped her off and slammed her on the ground. Putting her in a hold.

That day she went home early, Cardin briefly spoke to her saying he can pull some strings to keep her in work but wouldn't be doing it a second time.

She didn't care.

In fact she was happy to be out of there.

She opened her door and walked in slowly, Roger and Alex stood there talking. "It's strange, his file is spotty at best. You'd think… that." Roger's words slowed as he looked at Weiss in her current state.

"Holy shit Weiss what happened?" He asked in surprise. Weiss didn't speak, she just stared blankly at them.

"Hey… Weiss, are you okay?" Alex spoke softly and if he was afraid to frighten or provoke her.

"Weiss talk to me." He tried again.

But weiss just kept staring, but as Roger moved toward her he could see that she wasn't staring at him or Alex. It was something behind them, Roger turned to see what she was fixated on while Alex approached her.

All he saw was an empty living room.

But in Weiss' eye's she saw Ruby, with blood on her face and black eyes. She held a knife in one hand and a gun in the other. She was knelt down over a body, one she couldn't see… smiling.

"Weiss don't you love me?" The voice was not her own, it sounding more like three people talking at once. She looked right up at her, dead into her eyes. Weiss couldn't do anything but stare back into her pits were her eyes should be.

She stood up, and slowly walked toward her.

In reality it was Alex who approached her.

"Weiss it's okay." He desperately attempted to calm her down. This was because her blank gaze had switched to him, and seemed mortified at whatever she saw.

"S-stay away." She stuttered, taking a step back.

Alex continued his slow approach. "It's just me Weiss, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a friend.

"No, you're not Ruby stay away!" Her voice became more panicked as Alex got closer.

"No, no I'm not but I can get her. Do you need her?" He nodded briefly to Roger who grabbed a phone and started calling Ruby.

"No… no I don't… I can't." A single tear fell from her eye and down her cheek. Alex took no more than two more steps, a mere foot between them, when Weiss turned and dashed for the door. Alex lunged at her and grabbed her by the waist. Pulling her back and lifting her up so she couldn't get away.

This didn't last long as she elbowed Alex in the face, he wasn't expecting Weiss to attack him so quickly so he accidently dropped her for a moment.

She made another attempt for the door but Alex grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back. He leaned into her as he looped his foot around her shin and pulled one leg out from under her. Forcing her to a kneeling position where he continued to lean in on her until she fell to the ground.

Kicking and screaming the whole way. Alex noted that as it went they were less and less the screams of fear and more screams of rage.

He finally her pinned to the ground, face to the floor, before her screaming subsided into animalistic and sporadic breathing and grunting. Alex began trying to communicate once more.

"Weiss It's Alex please calm down now!"

"Fuck you!" She yelled back, her voice was strangely gravelly and raspy. Her throat must have been dry.

"Weiss, calm down." Alex tried to bring his own voice down to try to make her feel safer, but Weiss just started kicking and struggling.

And as for Weiss, her mind was blank. She wasn't even sure if she was conscious anymore. All she could hear was the sadistic laugh of that damn woman, and Alex's muffled attempts to bring her out of it.

She had no control, her body just moved and acted on it's own and still was now. The world began to dim and the world darkened around her.

The last thing she heard being the voice of the shadow. "Helpless little Weiss."

**Cardin's Office**

Cardin was sitting in his desk, staring blankly at the screen of his computer. He couldn't help but think about Weiss.

'_Those… damn eyes'_ He thought, imagining the bloodshot and wild look that Weiss held when he saw her today. What hell had he put her through, what damage had he done?

Cardin wasn't what you called a sensitive guy, or a "kind person" but he didn't enjoy torturing someone.

'_I mean, that one day with Weiss was a mistake. I was high as the fucking moon.' _He tried justifying.

'_I mean if I don't I'll die, I'm just doing what any normal person would right?'_ He kept reasoning to himself, trying to make what he was doing feel right but it just wouldn't. '_should I go to the cops? … no that fucker Naburn is everywhere, He'd kill me.'_

He just sat there… not moving, not working, not anything. He was scared of what he was doing, but he was also scared of what would happen should he not.

'_I am a fucking coward aren't I… Wait, Jaune! I can get to him outside of work, he said he was going to be a cop or something like that right! If I tell him outside of work Naburn will be none the wiser, I'll be home free!' _The thought made him giddy, and he quickly stood. Preparing to leave work a little early.

"Where you off too?" Cardin froze as he heard that all too familiar smug tone.

"Um, I was getting off early… there isn't much to do around here right now, and this place stresses me out. No thanks to you." Cardin wasn't necessarily lying. He didn't have much to do, and sense this whole situation started being here gave him anxiety.

"Oh, getting an attitude now are ya?" Naburn grinned and reached behind his back for something.

"NO… I mean, no sir. I'm just a little tired." Cardin tired to correct.

"Awe, is little Winchester having trouble sleeping? Sounds like a personal problem." Naburn walks over and sits in the left chair of Cardin's desk as he usually does.

"So, how's it going?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Well, um…" Cardin seemed confused, "Other than the anxiety I guess that I'm fine."

Naburn squinted his eyes in a "Are you serious." sort of look before saying, "I was talking about the poison dip shit. I don't care about you and your problems."

Cardin seemed taken back as he struggled to find his next words. "Right um… yes the… poison. Well she looks pretty fucked up and she punched this… one dude um." He looks at his computer and used the mouse to close a few windows. "Mercury Black."

Naburn grined widely and reached up to his jolly roger necklace, rubbing it subconsciously.

"Really? That's great news!." He stood up and walked around the desk, resting his hands on it's edge as she looked at Cardin's screen.

"I had to send her home early today. I can keep her from being fired but not if she keeps it up." Cardin tried to voice his concern but Naburn didn't take any interest in what he was saying. Still smiling widely.

"Any footage?" He asked eagerly.

"Um… yeah, security got some off the camera in the elevator." Cardin had a voice of defeat as he was ignored.

"I wanna see. Show it too me."

"Oh okay." Cardin Clicked into a document, which was the report of the incident and clicked on a link that opened another program. Playing the thirty second long clip.

There was a moment of silence save for a muffled smacking sound before Weiss spoke. "I'm not in the mood for this bullshit… cut it out or else." The man called mercury replied, "This again? Come on."

There was another, much more brief silence before Weiss grabbed his exposed collar and pulled him down. Hitting him with an audible smack. The man flew back and Naburn hissed as if experiencing pain. "Damn" He chuckled, "She's stronger than she looks." He seemed a little too amused by this.

"Well that would be the aggression haha. She'll slowly have less and less control over her anger." He explained.

Cardin sighed, "Well yeah I know, that's the problem."

Naburn's smile immediately dissipated as he glared at Cardin with a look of annoyance. He was too close for comfort, the smell of whiskey and sweat was thick on him.

"Excuse me?" He said lowly, daring Cardin to challenge him. Cardin himself shrank in his chair, fear apparent in his voice as he stuttered.

"I-It's just that if she keeps doing this kind of s-stuff my higher ups will f-force me to fire her." he gulped.

It didn't really comfort him when his stern and soulless face contorted into a large smile once again. "Oh Cardin, Cardin, Cardin… buddy." He straightened up and patted Cardin's back uncomfortably hard. "You won't have to worry about that for much longer at all."

"Why?" Cardin asked timidly.

"Now Cardin what did I say about asking questions?" Cardin only shrank more as Naburn's smile faltered.

But when it returned to full stretch he spoke again, making Cardin breath a sigh of relief. "But what the heck you're my buddy so I'll throw ya a bone just this once." Cardin just let out a scared little laugh, it sounded rather pathetic.

"You see, when she breaks down. She'll run from everyone in the world, which means that she'll be nice and alone so that we can snatch her up."

"T-then what?" Cardin asked, he got this far. Might as well test his own luck, "That… I wont tell you BUT do know it'll be loads of fun." Cardin yelped and jumped when Naburn yelled but joined in on Naburn's evil laughter. Much more nervous of coars.

'_Do I even want to risk betraying this maniac? He'll fucking kill me!' _

**I'm sorry for the slow updates but this is kinda difficult for me to do without my own computer. I've been working at the library, so yeah. **

**So what do people think of the insane Weiss thing? And the second guessing Cardin?**

**The next chapter's going to be pretty interesting, and Jaune will become a bigger character. Also We'll be joining Anarchy and James on their run from Roman. Yup, shits going way down as we approach the end. I'm really trying to not rush this because those endings are always a little disappointing, and I definitely want a satisfying ending to this. **

**This chapter as of yet is unedited, come back later and it may be more tolerable. I just wanted to get this out before I leave for the vaca. **


	23. Wake up and Smell the Roses

**Like I said in the update this hasn't been thoroughly edited soo sorry. I'm not a big fan of this chapter as it was but... here we go.**

The door crashed open and six people stormed into the wrecked room, guns up and looking on edge. It was Beowulf squad with its newly recovered teammate. "Red clear the bedroom with Viper. Clubs, Fox get the kitchen, Gunny on me we'll clear the bathroom." Fally ordered quickly.

They all moved to check their respective area of the house in a smooth practiced fashion, no one hesitating in any movement they made.

But the apartment they were clearing was all too familiar to Ruby, it was Juane's home or at least it used to be, she wasn't sure that he would continue to live here if he turned up okay.

Ruby mentally flinched at the thought, '_IF he turns up'_ She quickly abandoned that thought. Knowing she needed to be focused.

The usually neat living room was a mess, the coffee table had been flipped over, the curtains had been torn down letting the moonlight shine in, the T.V. had multiple holes in it both on its plastic side and it's screen, and a red blood splatter could be seen on the far wall. It was dark and dry, it was at least a few hours old.

The kitchen wasn't much better, food had been knocked onto the floor and a single bloody kitchen knife was stabbed deep into the plastic and false wood counter there. The fluorescent bulbs on the ceiling had been smashed leaving glass all over the floor.

The bathroom was relatively untouched save for a first aid kit, some blood in the sink, a few bandages, and one blood stained rag.

At the bedroom door, Ruby tried the door finding it locked, she nodded to Derick who got in position.

Ruby and Derick lined themselves up on either side of the door. Ruby was on the handle side (the handle was closest to her) on the left. Derick was on the hinge side to the right.

Ruby lifted her shotgun and fired into the handle and quickly backed away from the door, Derick swung around and kicked it open and swept his gaze quickly across the room. His rifles following wherever his eyes went.

He took a few steps in and Ruby fell in behind him, both of them freezing when they heard the sounds of labored breathing.

It was coming from the other side of the bed, it sounded raspy and pleading. It was kind of pathetic Ruby thought even though she felt it cruel to think that at all.

They rounded the bed to see Juane laying on the ground clutching his chest, he was looking at them using what little strength he had left to lift his head. He smiled weakly at them, "H-hey Ruby."

"Jaune!" Ruby yelled setting her shotgun down on the bed and kneeling down next to him, Derick lowered his rifle and yelled out to the rest the squad to come check this out.

The others rushed in to see Ruby helping Juane up into the bed, Mark pushed past Rogger and Alex who were closest to the bed and blocking his view.

"Give me some space, I need to do my work here." He said as he shoved them aside.

He pulled out his combat knife and cut Jaunes shirt down the middle then pulled the useless fabric to the side. He removed a first aid box from his pack that he tossed to the foot of the bed and began disinfecting the wound.

"Who did this to you?" Ruby asked quietly and gently. Jaune just turned to her slowly and weakly, his eyes half lidded.

"Weiss." Ruby's eyes widened with shock and she looked up to the rest of her team who only looked back with varying amounts of surprise in their eyes.

Ruby could feel tears well up in her eyes and her thoughts began to blur together. "B-but why, what happened?" She said, returning her focus to Jaune. Her voice was shaky and desperate for answers.

Jaune's eyes dimmed as his eyelids slid shut gradually, "Jaune… Jaune please!" Ruby could feel herself beginning to breaking down, she must have looked terrible but she didn't care. She found herself yelling at an unconscious Jaune for answers he may not even have.

Fally pulled her away from the bed and turned her to look at him, his eyes were full of worry and concern. "Ruby, Ruby!" he yelled, causing Ruby to snap out of her trance of panic. Her eyes were red and puffy and several tears fell from her face. "Get a grip okay. I know it's been tough but we need you to hang in there." Ruby's gaze wandered back to Mark and Jaune as Mark worked on the injury. "Ruby… look at me, not them, me." Fally's demand was enough to make Ruby tear her gaze from the blood on Jaune's chest.

'There's a phrase for that.' Ruby thought absently, 'Something about a car crash and not being able to look away.'

Fally guided Ruby to a chair and slowly set her down in it, taking a seat next to her. The chairs were next to a small desk at the far left corner of the room. Probably their work space.

"First Weiss goes missing now this." Ruby said numbly, her tears finally dry and her voice low and empty.

"She's out there… we'll find her." Fally reassured.

"Then what, arrest her for attempted murder!" A flare of emotion got the better of her as she raised her voice at her commanding officer and friend.

He just looked at her with eyes of understanding. Fally didn't talk much about his past, but she felt as if he knew what she was feeling and wondered what exactly had happened to him. "I'm sorry it's just… it's a lot to process." She mumbled, shame in her tone.

Fally sighed as he spoke up again, trying to sooth the situation, "I'm sure there is some explanation as to why she did it, and we'll cross that bridge when we get there but for now we need to focus on finding them." Fally put his hand on Ruby's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"But by we I mean… the rest of us." He added hesitantly.

"What?" Ruby was confused by the cryptic message.

Fally took a deep breath before explaining, "Ruby… this is way to personal for you to be involved in. Look at you, you're barely holding together. You need to let us deal with this okay?"

"Sir you can't just drop me." Ruby sensed her anger bubbling back up to the surface.

"Yes I can and I will, you won't be reporting to the field until this is resolved. I heard you Sister needed a place to stay anyway." He stood up to walk away but Ruby snapped.

"I am not going to stand aside while my wife is-"

"Damn it Ruby!" Fally cut her off and turned around, causing everyone else to stop what they were doing and look over. "I am not going to risk this mission, or you, over this! You will step down from this assignment and go home that's an order!" Ruby just stood there, mouth agape at a loss of words.

Fally's eyes softened and when he spoke again, it was much gentler and tired sounding. "Are we clear?"

Ruby took a moment to answer, her head hung low. "Yes sir…"

Fally nodded and walked toward the door, "Viper, Gunny, on me. We're going to check the perimeter. Clubs, try to wake him up. Fox I'll need you to call-"

"Already called an ambulance sir." Alex interjected.

"Well then just stay here with Red and keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary." Fally turned and continued out the door, Rogger and Derick following closely behind.

"It'll be okay Little Red, your girl is in good hands." Mark said when the room fell silent, Ruby nodded, "Thanks clubs I know she is its just…"

"It's cool I get it, I've been there… back when I was in law school I wanted to defend my brother in a burglary case… I already met the qualifications and was the top of my class, but still they wouldn't let me do it. When I asked why they told me that it was too personal for me to be involved. I told them that I knew for a fact my brother didn't do it, my teacher told me that, was the exact reason I wasn't allowed to do it." Mark trailed off as he remembered what happened next, never stopping what he was doing.

"He asked me something that I couldn't answer… 'What will you do if he did do it?" Mark sighed, "I couldn't answer that… he made a fair point."

Ruby looked at the ground and thought a bit, "What happened to your brother?"

Mark chuckled lightly, "Turns out the victim was just a racist fuck. He blamed my brother because they lived next to each other. Apparently it was some teenagers down the street, they confessed after the stolen goods were found in their house." Mark finished what he was doing and looked it over to make sure it was done to perfection.

"The point is Ruby, you're sometimes blinded by love, and it can cause you to ignore the truth. I don't believe Weiss would do it either, even though I've only met her once or twice, she seems like a sweet girl. Still we don't know what happened and maybe its best you focus on yourself a bit. We'll find her, I can promise you that.

In the hospital.

It was dark… a little too dark for Jaune's comfort. 'Where am I?' He thought as his eyes fluttered open. The world was blurry and he could hear someone talking but it was distant and muffled sounding. He felt a throbbing in his head and a chill all around him, the room was freezing or at least it felt that way.

He tried to sit up but a pain in his chest kept him laying against the uncomfortable bedding.

"Jaune!" Was the only thing he could make out. He noted that there was more than one person there. It was three or four people, most just standing around one looking busy checking things.

Soon one of the blurred outlines rushed toward the bed and pressed their lips to his forcefully. His hearing and vision cleared up and when the kiss ended he could see two emerald orbs inches from his face.

"Oh… sorry um, I shouldn't have done that so suddenly. Did I scare you?" Pyrrha pulled back into a standing position and blushed when she realized the nurse was just staring at her.

"No it's okay." Jaune said with a raspy voice, "You should wake me up like that more often." He tried to laugh but his throat was so dry it he just began coughing.

The nurse handed him a cup of water which he gladly accepted and it guzzled down. He held it out in a silent gesture to fill it back up when he was finished.

The nurse grabbed it from him and Jaune offered a weak thank you before taking in his surroundings.

He was in a hospital bed, the room he was in was small and cramped but oddly hospitable with light blue walls and a window with a decent view of the city. There was even a vase of flowers on the nightstand on his right side. It was all very comforting save for the heart rate monitor that was beeping in his ear at a constant, and hopefully healthy rate.

Pyrrha was there to his relief, so was Ruby, and Fally, plus the nurse meant. He didn't know why Ruby and Fally where there at first, but with the memories of the nights previous slowly coming back to him it began to make sense. He sat there a moment in silence as the other watched him either with worry or expectance while he pieced together his scattered memory.

"Where… what is going on?" Jaune asked trying to regain his metaphorical footing and hoping for a clear explanation as to what happened after he blacked out.

"We received a call from detectives Wukong and Vasilias saying that their last contact with you was one of distress. They said that you had told them you were being hunted by a man named Naburn." Fally explained. Looking serious and professional. He had only met him the handful of times but never on duty. It was a bit unnerving seeing this side of him it was clinical and detached as if too fight any emotion that may hinder him off. The look of a man willing to kill.

The idea was something he understood as necessary, but he never really liked thinking about. No human is designed to kill another, to achieve it outside of self-defense involves taking a piece of yourself away. Even if only for a moment, but Jaune could see could see it now up close. Somehow it made him almost afraid of the soldier.

"Shortly after this message the police received several calls about a shooting at your apartment. The detectives informed us immediately and we stormed the building… which is where we found you. The involvement of Naburn made this our jurisdiction."

Jaune nodded quietly as Fally spoke. "Am I gonna be okay?" He said with a calm voice, he looked the nurse in the eye looking for any hint of worry or uneasiness. Instead the nurse just smiled and nodded his head.

"You'll be fine sir, it was more of a flesh wound than anything. It was a close call though, a little more to the right and it would have hit your lungs." As the nurse reassured him, Neptune and Sun walked into the room talking amongst themselves. Sun wrapped up the quiet conversation when he saw Jaune awake.

"Hey there killer, you're looking better." He said with his cocky grin. Jaune smiled awkwardly and nodded his head in greeting as the lively pair walked confidently into the room.

"So, I think you have a few things to explain to us. We need to know what happened out there, all I got from your call was Naburn and poison." Sun jumped straight into the questioning, probably eager to get this over with. Neptune gestured for the Nurse and Pyrrha to leave. Pyrrha was hesitant but did leave behind the nurse.

Jaune was slightly shocked at how quickly Sun jumped to the point but figured it was best not to worry about it. What he did worry about was the fact that Ruby seemed nervous, and it took him a few minutes to remember why. He remembered what he had told Ruby before blacking out, that it was her wife that shot him not Naburn. Jaune took a deep breath started to speak slowly.

"Well… it started when Cardin gave me a call last night."

Yesterday 6:30 P.M.

"Come on, come on." Cardin was in the elevator waiting for Jaune to pick up his cell phone impatiently.

"Jaune here." Cardin's heart nearly leapt out of his chest as he began to spit out the words faster than he could think.

"Jaune thank god! Listen I know me and you don't get along but-"

"Haha, gotcha! Please leave a message after the beep." Cardin could hear Jaune laugh a bit before the all too mocking tone sounded off. Unfortunately Cardin's anger once again got the better of him as he let out a roar of frustration and threw his phone against the wall, shattering the screen against the metal interior.

The elevator doors slid opened to a small crowd of shocked workers each looking worried or confused, Cardin adjusted his suit and cleared his throat. Stepping out calmly and even nodding to people as he passed through the frozen cluster of people.

He made his way through the lobby and into the parking lot, looking over his shoulder the whole way there. Looking for the all too familiar blond greasy hair of Naburn's that stood out in a surprising way. It for some reason was what made him Naburn and seemed to be unique to him. Especially with his equally greasy leather clothing, it all just fit him.

Luckily there was no sign of him, Cardin made his way across the sea of cars to his designated parking space toward the side of the building. The best parking was reserved for the supervisors that run this whole building. Three in total, so his own parking was a little off the beaten path. He wasn't complaining though. It wasn't a bad spot as it kept his car cool due to the shade of the building.

But of course this was no time to contemplate the pros and cons of his parking space. He was on his way to talk to Jaune, and tell him about the poison in Weiss' body. He didn't know what had come over him, maybe the pressure just became too much for him. Either way he found himself making this stupid and dangerous decision of going against that could hearted monster, and it's much darker master that held it by leash.

Cardin didn't know much about Naburn's "Boss" but he knew he existed, he mentioned it a few times in passing. Hinted at it really, and whoever it was had a tremendous amount of control over Naburn. Anyone who could control him must be a master at their trade… or filthy rich. He didn't know which but neither made him feel at ease

He was making a risky move because he knew that Naburn would kill him if he found out, he knew not to go to the police as Naburn had stressed that he had tabs on those kinds of things. He didn't know if this would work, but the pressure was too much.

'He can't have eyes everywhere… it's impossible right?' He tried to convince himself as he hopped into his car and started it up. 'This is insane.'


	24. I REFUSE TO LET THIS DIE

**Hey people, so I'm not gonna lie. This kinda died for a while, I want to finish it but if I'm going to to do this imma need to fix this baby up and get an ACTUAL editor. I have officially graduated from highschool and am now working but as time permits between this and another story I'm writing I'll be getting this done IF IT KILLS ME. To be honest guys it's been hard for me to write anything this past year, original work included but my creative writing teacher finally got me back into the mindset. Now I want to get back on the saddle and getting my creative juices flowing. Now there might be some story changes to Red 55 I'm not sure yet, and I'll be sure to warn if I change anything super major. Now for awhile I'll be cleaning up old chapters so don't get too exited for another chapter right of the bat (If anyone is even exited to begin with) I told myself when I started this that I'd finish it... and well better late then never eh?**

**So I'll be looking for beta readers, if any of ya'll are interested in helping out yourselves I would be super grateful. It is a bit of a boat load of work but I'll be helping you and hopefully one or two other beta readers. Thanks for your patients and remember that I SUCK... haha. **

**"When the wolf howls, we hunt" Fally **


End file.
